Petunia's Duo Dilemma
by Nyx Nox
Summary: A dreary Halloween night prompted the arrival of Lily Potter's twin son and daughter outside number four, Privet Drive. Petunia and Vernon Dursley never wanted the children. They ensured their first ten years of life were full of nothing but abuse. What would happen when one of the relatives discovered a soft spot for the children? AU. Mentions of child abuse and cursing. Complete.
1. The Arrival

**A/N: **I decided to start a new story. This will be done in two different points of view- first person of Petunia and third person of an "onlooker". Why is that? Well, I feel as though having Petunia reminiscing about the past is necessary. No one ever examines her or Vernon's characters.

Also, there will be mentions of child abuse in this fanfic. I'm one of those people who feels as though Harry must have been abused as a kid. It's quite obvious if you read through the beginning of each book. :P Feel free to hit the exit button at the top of the screen if you aren't comfortable with it.

**_Disclaimer: _**Why would I be here writing Harry Potter Fanfics if I could turn them into books and make billions of dollars?

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** Godparents (Since I decided to delete the prologue): Harry's godmother is Alice Longbottom. His godfather is Sirius Black. Iris' godmother is Alice Longbottom. Severus Snape is her godfather. This will be of some importance later on.

* * *

><p>I never meant to treat them the way I did. The burdens, spawns, of my hated sister, were dumped on my doorstep along with a note that announced the death of my sister. I remember finding them as though it were yesterday...<p>

_Sunday, November 1, 1981_

A small wailing, almost a mew, could be heard outside the usually quiet Privet Drive. My eyes fluttered open in annoyance. Vernon, my beloved husband, was sound asleep beside me, completely oblivious to the world around him. I let out a small sigh and stretched, standing up and sliding my feet into my slippers. My hands blindly reached for my bathrobe. I couldn't be seen in just my nightgown after all. I stood by the window and adjusted the blinds to look at the street below me. The whimpering grew louder when I reached the window. My curiosity got the best of me, leaving me no choice but to investigate.

* * *

><p>Petunia Dursley yawned, stretching as she shut the blinds to her window. She released a sigh and made her way downstairs. A tray of empty milk bottles sat at the end of the stairs. <em>I guess I could go bring out the milk before Dudley wakes up. <em>She thought and picked up the tray. The tray balanced in her left hand. Her right hand opened the front door.

A loud shriek escaped Petunia's mouth and the milk bottles were sent crashing to the ground. The mewing noise changed to a wail. Her grey eyes widened in shock at the sight in front of her.

Two babies, both appeared to be a little over a year old, lay on the ground. Each of them was swaddled in a blanket, one blue and one pink. A boy and a girl Petunia concluded. She looked around the street, glad that no one else was around. There were no signs of parents or a wayward teen.

_May as well take them in. _She groaned at the thought and picked up the baby in the pink blanket. A little girl with brilliant emerald eyes stared up at her. Petunia almost dropped the girl. She saw the shade once before, in the eyes of her younger sister. Petunia began to freak out. She placed the baby in the middle of the kitchen table and made her way back to the porch to retrieve the crying boy.

Petunia stooped down and picked up the little boy. She couldn't help but stare at the bloody, lightning shaped cut on his forehead. A small letter was attached to the side of his blanket. She stepped into the house with a roll of her eyes.

"Dudley had better be sleeping still." She mumbled and shook her head, quickly stepping back into the house. Her blonde head peeked around the outside world. No one was around. Apparently none of the neighbors noticed babies. Privet Drive was unusually quiet.

The boy sniffled in her arms and looked up at her with the same colored eyes as his sister. Petunia ignored him and shut the door. She brought him into the kitchen to be with his sister. The letter went unnoticed until Petunia set the black haired boy on the table beside the other baby. Her hands shakily reached for the letter. She grasped the letter, ready to open it, when Vernon appeared.

"Pet, why isn't breakf-" Her husband paused mid sentence, "What are these?" Vernon stared at the babies on the table, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

Petunia didn't answer Vernon at first, having finally opened the letter, clearly surprised by the envelope's contents.

"My sister's children." The answer came out in a small squeak.

"Sister? When did you have a sister?" Vernon stared at Petunia in disbelief. Then the realization hit him, "The one who was shunned from the family for believing in magic?"

Petunia nodded and continued, "Yes Vern. Lily and James'. These are their children. The one in the blue is Harry James and the one in the pink is Iris Leanne." She looked up from the letter and shook her head. "They're both a little over a year old. One month younger than Dudley and already attempting to walk and talk."

Petunia frowned and bit her lip to resist the need to cry at the twins' predicament. Lily's babies were her pride and joy. She wouldn't have traded anything in the world. A disagreement separated Lily and Petunia. They barely spoke or sent letters to each other. Petunia shook her head to rid herself of the ridiculous thoughts she was having and handed Vernon the letter.

"_Mrs. Dursley, we regret to inform you of the untimely death of your sister and her husband._" Vernon read aloud, "_They were killed by Lord Voldemort, an evil wizard similar to a dictator in your world, late last night._ What is this crap? Wizards? It's not April fool's day is it?"

"Lily told me about him at one point." Petunia whispered.

"_The only survivors were their children, Iris Leanne and Harry James Potter. You are the only living family the infants have. Please keep them in your care until they reach age seventeen. I figured it best to keep them away from the wizarding world until they turn eleven."_ Vernon's hands began to shake. His face turned a shade of red, "They're just dumping them on our doorstep and expecting us to care for them without complaining. We have a son of our own. Think of the amount of diapers, bottles… the cost to raise three children of the same age. We aren't even being paid to care for them."

"We are taking them in Vernon." Petunia said through gritted teeth. "We can double up on diapers. Even start potty training the two earlier than you normally start to teach a child to. When they can walk without stumbling and falling over… That would be the best time to start."

"And what do we do when they start showing signs of magic?" Vernon growled, "I don't want Dudley to be treated differently because of his cousin's 'abilities'."

"Punish them. Put them in timeout or in the corner. Grounding will be saved for bigger offences." Petunia tilted her head a little. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "My parents should have done that with Lily." The words came out in a small whisper, "She could have been saved."

"We have to treat them as though they are normal - at least until they start showing magic. Dudley needs to know that he is better than his cousins." Vernon shouted. "Suppose we squish it out of them. Never mention their past."

"That's the thing, Vernon." Petunia muttered, "They are not normal." She shot a glance at the twins on the table, ignoring the twinge in her heart as she resisted the urge to pick up one of the babies. "They never will be normal. Look at how my sister and her husband turned out. Dead. Death brought on by their kind." Angry tears dripped down her face, "I don't want that to happen to them... The cupboard. Yes! The cupboard. That is safest. Who would look for a child in a cupboard?"

Vernon opened his mouth to speak and quickly shut it, thinking it wouldn't be wise to interrupt his wife while she was upset.

"Vernon. Go... Go find that spare cot. Make it fit in there. That's where they'll stay, safe and out of the way. The door is thin enough. We will hear them if they start crying."

"You can't just stick two kids in a cupboard, Petunia. What will their kind think if they find out about it?"

"They won't find out about it." Vernon didn't respond.

"Mum mum mum." Iris called out, breaking the silence between Petunia and Vernon. Petunia's emotional mask broke. Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she looked at the girl.

"No." Petunia said, "Mummy isn't here."

"Mum." Iris said again. Her little face contorted with worry. She was expecting Lily to walk into the room.

"Mama?" Harry shared his sister's worry. Both twins began to cry when Lily failed to appear.

Petunia groaned when Dudley's cries were added to the mixture of tears.

"Vernon go get Dudley. I will handle these two." She muttered and picked up Harry. Vernon left the kitchen to calm Dudley.

"Shh." Petunia attempted to comfort him and pull the blanket off of him at the same time. She continued to whisper shush until he his crying reduced to sniffling. Petunia placed Harry in Dudley's highchair. She strapped him in and turned around to get Iris.

Iris was still crying. Petunia glared at the baby, only causing her to scream louder. Groaning, she balanced Iris on her hip and walked over to the sink to grab a washcloth. The washcloth was quickly placed under lukewarm water and rung out. She walked over to Harry and set Iris on the ground.

"I'm going to clean your cut." Petunia told the boy in the highchair. Her hand reached forward and gently pulled up Harry's hair. She brought the cloth to Harry's head and cringed at the amount of blood the wound created.

"I see why you were crying." She whispered and wiped most of the blood off his head. Harry stayed silent, brilliant green eyes watching all of Petunia's actions.

Iris' stomach growled loud enough for Petunia to hear and she began to cry again.

"You two must be hungry." Petunia muttered and walked around Iris. She opened the fridge and pulled out one of Dudley's unused bottles of formula. She took another bottle out of the sink and poured half of the original bottle's contents into the new one, not bothering with heating them.

Petunia placed one bottle on the highchair. Harry was fast to pick up the bottle. She picked up the still screaming Iris and shoved the bottle into her mouth. Iris' eyes widened at the bottle's sudden intrusion in her mouth. Her screaming turned into hiccoughs as Petunia removed the bottle from her mouth.

"That should keep you quiet." Petunia growled in annoyance. All the crying was giving her a headache. Her niceness was slowly disappearing.

Iris stared up at Petunia, her tiny hands reached up for the bottle. Petunia brought the bottle to Iris' mouth and allowed her to drink it for a few seconds. She removed the bottle a moment later. This caused the baby to reach up again and pout. Petunia continued to do this until the bottle was mostly gone. She made a game out of it, laughing a little when the baby got annoyed with not being able to drink her bottle in peace.

"This could be fun." Petunia whispered once Iris finished and set the bottle on the table.


	2. Terrible Threes

**Disclaimer**: I am an American Teenager. I could never be JK Rowling- not even in my dreams.

* * *

><p>Three three year olds. That was always fun to explain to people while out in town. No, the two scrawny ones were not actually mine. I glossed over the subject by saying they belonged to my late sister who was killed in a car crash. It was a damn miracle that the twins survived nearly unscratched. They were skinny because Vernon and I saved money by barely feeding them. We told our friends that the twins took after their mother's body type when she was around their age. The lies easily flowed off my tongue.<p>

The children were trained to lie to everyone besides Vernon and me. I would not allow my Dudley live in the shadow of his cousins…

* * *

><p><em>September 6, 1983<em>

"I don't care Vernon." Petunia muttered. She and Vernon were debating placing the three children in their care in a daycare. It would allow Petunia the chance to get to know the ladies of the neighborhood. Privet Drive was a gossip circle. Petunia feared that she would become the center of it if they discovered the Potters' secret.

"We can put them in there for a day. Ms. Leonard said we could leave them in the care of her staff for a day free of charge. Just to see if Dudders likes it." Petunia nodded and sat down on their bed. Jenna Leonard was a good friend of hers. She loved Dudley to pieces and knew how to deal with him.

"What if Dudley doesn't like it, Pet? You know how he is when he doesn't receive enough attention." Vernon said. His face contorted into a frown, "And your sister's kids. Suppose they start showing signs of their freakishness? Or worse, speak of their lack of proper meals?"

"They are three Vernon." Petunia rolled her eyes, "I bet the devils will be more focused on making friends than mumbling about their life here. As for food, give them breakfast and pack a small lunch for the two. Then no dinner if something goes wrong. Problem solved."

"You have an answer for everything." Vernon gave his wife a small smile. He was far too tired to argue with her. "Night, love." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

Petunia sighed and shut off the lights. She lay on the bed thinking for a few minutes. It would be just like the Potters to ruin her chances of getting them and Dudley out of her care for a day or two out of the week.

Petunia woke up early the next morning. Stretching, she took a look at the clock on top of the dresser. Five thirty in the morning. Vernon would wake up around six, Dudley would awaken shortly after. She told Jenna she would have the children at the daycare around eight thirty. Apparently it was best for the children to get the whole daycare experience of morning to afternoon play.

She did not have much time to muse about the day's events. Vernon would be downstairs soon and breakfast needed to be on the table before he was there. The Potters, she forgot about the Potters, needed to be fed before him. Petunia made her way downstairs. She paused at the bottom to place the empty milk bottles out for the milkman.

Petunia let out a loud groan when she reached the cupboard that held the Potter siblings. She made a fist and banged on the door.

"Up. You two…" Petunia snarled as she unlocked the cupboard door. No response came from its occupants. She hit the door again, "Now." Petunia opened the door. The twins were sound asleep on their cot with their arms wrapped around each other; an angelic picture that shouldn't have been disturbed.

Petunia groaned and knelt on the ground. She pulled on the single string light in the cupboard, allowing it to illuminate the children. Her hands gently shook the child closest to her, the boy. Harry flinched in surprise, causing his sister to wake up. His bleary, green eyes stared up at Petunia. Fear was evident in the look he gave her.

"Harry, Iris," Petunia spoke with a sickly sweet tone, "It's time to get up." She did not fool the two children though. The twins were up and out of bed moments after Petunia spoke to them. They each yawned and exited the cupboard. Two pairs of green eyes studied Petunia for a moment before nervously glancing at the floor. Harry and Iris were both wearing over-sized t-shirts that once belonged to Vernon.

"Kitchen, now." Petunia barked and ushered the two into the kitchen. Iris and Harry stood by the doorway that separated the kitchen and front hallway.

They learned to avoid being in the way the hard way. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were very short tempered when it came to their niece and nephew. A light smack here and there got the point across. Do not be in the way unless you want to be punished. They felt it was best if the children didn't talk back to them or ask them for things. That was rule number one. Don't ask questions and don't speak unless you are spoken to. They could not prevent the toddler speak that happened between the two siblings though. Separating the two didn't seem to work and only made them cry. She and Vernon agreed that something would need to be done about that when they were older. They would have to be together for now.

Petunia put two pieces of bread in the toaster. She would give them to the twins after she gave them a sponge bath and explained that they weren't allowed to mess up their new outfits. Petunia moved on to making Vernon and Dudley's breakfast. Both her boys needed a respectable amount of food. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the air and made Iris and Harry fidget. Their stomachs growled with hunger.

"Oh what?" Petunia gave the youngsters an annoyed look. "Are you hungry or something?"

Iris nodded and Harry muttered a small, "Yes ma'am." Petunia rolled her eyes in response.

"Sure you are." She said. The eggs and bacon needed to cook a little longer. Petunia ignored the pop of the toaster. Her footsteps echoed through the silent kitchen as she made her way to the fridge.

"I honestly can't wait for the day you two are able to cook for yourselves." Petunia muttered while she rummaged through the fridge. "Lord knows I'll be happier."

The fridge door slammed shut and made Harry and Iris jump. One twin stared at the toaster while the other watched Petunia. The sounds of Vernon waking Dudley up could be heard from upstairs. Petunia groaned and handed the cold pieces of toast to Harry and Iris. The two looked at her then the bread. Petunia raised one of her eyebrows.

"You can eat." She rolled her eyes and watched her niece and nephew eat the bread like it was the first bit of food they were given in months.

Petunia placed two glasses of water on the table. "Drink." She ordered. Harry and Iris did as they were told. Iris silently handed Petunia her empty cup. She dropped the last cup she tried to put in the sink and Vernon slapped her for interrupting Dudley's television time. It was enough to scare her out of trying to put anything in the sink again. Petunia took Harry's glass as well and set them down in the sink.

"Well?" Petunia turned to face Harry and Iris. "Are you stupid? Don't just stand there thinking that Vernon would want to see the two of you this early in the morning." She shoved a bag of clothes into Harry's hands, "Go. Go get dressed. And Iris?" She called after the retreating figure of the redheaded girl. Iris gulped and looked at Petunia from over her shoulder.

"Yes Aunt Tunia?" The child nervously asked.

"You have new stockings. I expect you to keep them clean and hole-less." The girl nodded in response and scampered into the cupboard, slamming the door shut seconds before Vernon and Dudley came downstairs.

Iris grabbed the bag from her brother and opened it. New clothes, with the price tags still attached, were in the bag. They must have been really good for Petunia to give them such a rare treat. They might even get to keep them for good if they behaved well enough!

"Harry look!" She whispered to her brother. Iris couldn't hide her excitement over the thoughts of a new outfit. "N-new clothes." She held up a dress and gave Harry a huge smile.

A russet colored dress with blue polka dots and a headband to match would serve as Iris' outfit for the day. The best part was that it fit her almost perfectly. Iris ran a thin hand through her hair a few times before placing the headband on her head. She gingerly put the stockings on her feet, careful to keep her feet off the floor until her shoes were on, and handed Harry the bag. The siblings remained silent. They didn't need uncle Vernon barging in and yelling at them for being too loud.

Harry was given a blue t-shirt, similar to the color of his sister's polka dots, and trousers. He placed the pants on first. The lack of buttons and a zipper made it easy for him to change. The shirt was another easy change. He finished the look with his worn in sneakers.

The slamming of the front door brought the twins back to reality. Vernon must have just left for work. Iris and Harry looked at each other, non-verbally agreeing that it was time to grace Petunia with their presence again.

The two cautiously opened the cupboard door and walked into the kitchen. Petunia seemed to appear out of nowhere. Hairbrush in hand, she flew towards Iris and picked the struggling girl up. Iris let out a shocked squeak.

"No." She shouted, "I already did my-"

"Shut up." Petunia growled. Her hand dragged the comb through Iris' hair. The girl attempted to squirm away from her in response. "I could always cut this you know." Iris stiffened. She would never risk loosing her hair.

"I like my hair." She whined. It wasn't like her to talk back to Petunia but she spoke the truth. The girl's bright red hair was her favorite feature. She loved the color of it and the way it sat on her shoulders. It was the perfect hair length in her opinion.

"Then keep still." Petunia muttered and continued to comb her niece's hair. She roughly placed the headband back on Iris' head and said, "Stay here."

Iris heard the sound of running water and Petunia talking to herself. She could not understand most of what was being said but she did hear her and her brother's names pop up more than once. The sound of the television and Dudley's laughter could be heard from the living room. Petunia's mindless rant stopped while she listened to her son's happiness.

"Boy?" Petunia called out as she walked back over to Iris. Harry took a step forward. He and Iris both looked at their aunt.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" The aunt stared down at both the children as though they were some sort of disgusting bug. She robotically picked up Harry, being sure to keep him as far away from her as she could to keep him from thinking she was going to hug him, and sat the boy on the space beside the sink. She lifted a soapy rag and began to clean his face, arms, and any other skin that was not covered by his clothes. Petunia did the same to Iris and kept the twins seated next to each other.

"I have some rules for you." Petunia grimaced. "You two and Dudley are going to daycare today." She spoke with a demeaning tone. "That means someone besides myself will be watching you for the day. I expect you to be on your best behavior. No funny business or whining… Are you even listening to me?"

Iris and Harry nodded and murmured, "Yes Aunt Tunia."

"Good. Now go use the bathroom and make sure you wash your hands. Then grab you blankets and get ready to get in the car." Petunia dragged both the twins off the sink and shepherded them to the bathroom. She walked away from the two of them, glancing at the stove clock on her way to get her Dudley.

_Eight fifteen_. There was fifteen minutes left to get to the daycare on. Dudley would not like having his television program interrupted but he would have to deal with it. She shut the television off with no warning and ignored her son's screams, contentedly picking him up and carrying him to the front door.

"Shh." Petunia cooed, "Dudley, I have a treat for you." Her son's eyes widened at the mention of a treat. His crying automatically stopped.

"Give me! Give me give me!" Dudley shouted and excitedly clapped his hands. Petunia gave him a red lollipop, hoping to keep him quiet for the ride, and carried him out to the car. Harry and Iris trailed behind her.

Each twin carried the pink and blue baby blanket they were wrapped in when they first arrived on the Dursley's doorstep. Petunia didn't have the heart to throw out or destroy the cloths her sister created. Harry and Iris would throw a humongous temper tantrum over the loss of the only memory of their parents. Petunia and Vernon figured the headache from the amount of tears that were bound to come from the blanket destruction was not worth it. The twins were lucky she was kind enough to run the pieces of fabric through the washing machine once a week.

Petunia carefully strapped Dudley into his seat then turned to face the twin terrors behind her. They were still too young to buckle themselves in. Petunia shook her head as she strapped them both into their seats.

"I expect a quiet ride." She glared at Harry and Iris. She normally sat Dudley in between the twins but a recent discovery caused her to stop that seating arrangement. Her son enjoyed pinching and poking his cousins. Petunia and Vernon couldn't stand listening to their niece and nephew snivel about being Dudley's car ride entertainment. Petunia slammed the door shut and double checked that the house door was locked. They were finally ready to leave.

* * *

><p>The Dursleys arrived at Ms. Leonard's daycare promptly at 8:30. Petunia parked the car in front of the building. She quickly got all three kids out of the car and brought them into the building. Excited shouts from children greeted Petunia's ears as soon as the door was opened. She sniffed, not liking the loudness. It almost made her thankful for how quiet her sister's kids were.<p>

"Petunia." A happy voice called from behind her. Petunia turned to face the owner of the voice and plastered a smile on her lips.

"Jen." Petunia greeted her old friend with a warm hug.

"Who are these little dears?" Jennifer asked Petunia. She motioned to the three children standing behind Petunia.

Petunia was taken aback by the use of dears. She quickly recovered though, her forced smile returning to her lips.

"This," She picked up Dudley, "is my son Dudley." Petunia ushered Iris and Harry in front of her. The two shyly looked down at their feet. "And these are my niece and nephew… Iris and Harry."

"Aren't you two adorable?" Jennifer asked the twins. They just looked up at her, clearly unsure about how to respond to the stranger.

"They are both a little shy." Petunia stated. "They probably got that from my sister."

Jennifer nodded in understanding, "If you'll follow me…" Jen turned and walked into a large room. There were children a few years older than Dudley in it, all gathered around a teacher, listening to a book. Jennifer stepped through a door off to the side of the room. Petunia was happy to see that there were only a couple of children, all around her son's age, inside.

"Naomi?" Jennifer called to the only adult in the room. A blonde haired woman wandered over to them.

"Yes Jen?" She asked.

"I'd like to introduce you to Petunia Dursley. She is the one with the three kids I told you about last week." Naomi glanced at Petunia and gave her an understanding smile. "She brought the children here today to give the daycare a try."

"It's nice to meet you, Petunia." Naomi said. Her gaze went from Petunia to each child finally resting on Iris. "I don't believe I have ever seen such a shade of red before…" She sounded awestruck.

"Iris gets her looks from her mother." Petunia grumbled through gritted teeth. Iris was always the attention grabber. The neighbors were always going on about how gorgeous she would be once she grew older.

"Such a pretty name for a beautiful girl." Naomi grinned at Iris. The girl gave Naomi a small smile in return. She was already beginning to like the lady.

"And who are these two?" Naomi looked from Harry to Dudley.

"My son Dudley…" Petunia put Dudley on the ground, "And my nephew Harry."

Dudley clung to Petunia's leg, whimpering, "Don't leave me, mummy."

"I'm sure they will love it here." Naomi ensured Petunia. She then knelt down and looked at Dudley. "Dudley, do you like books and puzzles?"

Dudley nodded, slowly releasing his mother's leg.

"Would you like to use one while we wait for the other children to arrive and finish their breakfast?" She asked him.

"Yes." He gasped excitedly.

Naomi pointed to a basket that held puzzles. Dudley left Petunia's side and ran to the box.

"I think we're good to go." Jennifer spoke up, "We'll call you if any problems occur." She told Petunia and led her back through the other room. Petunia took one last look at her son. He seemed happy. She did not want to ruin it on him.

"Alright." Petunia whispered. She still did not like the idea of leaving Dudley alone with his cousins. "Just keep an eye on Iris and Harry. The two are trouble."

Petunia did not give Jennifer another glance as she walked back to the car.

* * *

><p>"Everyone sit on a spot on the rug." Naomi called to the children in her room. Harry and Iris sat in front of her. Dudley was sitting with a few of the boys in the room. The difference between the cousins was evident but she knew not to point it out. She smiled at the children who were all looking up at her. "We have a few guests in our room today. Dudley, Harry, Iris come stand up here." The three did as she said. "Could you tell the class your names?"<p>

"Dudley." Dudley said happily. "And they're boy and girl."

Iris blushed when Dudley introduced them like that. She and Harry stared blankly at the other kids in the room. Naomi looked shocked, taking a moment to assess Dudley's words.

"Well yes, you are right, Dudley." She announced after a moment, "They are a boy and a girl. Would you please tell us your names?" It seemed to take a while, but Iris finally seemed to find her voice..

"I'm Iris." She whispered, "And this is my brother Harry."

"Can everyone tell Harry, Dudley, and Iris their names?" Naomi asked the other children in the class. She pointed at a blonde haired girl towards the back.

"Mia." The blonde haired girl announced.

"Declan." A brown hair boy cheerfully said.

"I'm Nicole." A girl who was clearly the oldest in the room grinned.

"John." A boy whispered.

"Rebecca." A shy girl spoke with her fingers over her mouth.

"I'm Piers." The boy was rat-faced and mean looking. He pointed at two boys beside him, "And these two are Harley and Brian."

"Thank you, class." Naomi grinned. "How about we start the day with the alphabet?"

"Yay!" The kids cheered. Dudley, Harry, and Iris sat on the ground again. There were so many new faces and names to remember. It was different from life at home, where it was just the three of them, Petunia, and Vernon.

The room was happy until nap time came around.

* * *

><p>Petunia rushed through the supermarket, barely paying attention to where she was going. She needed to get the ingredients for tonight's pot roast. She hurriedly pushed her shopping cart around the store only stopping when she nearly collided with someone.<p>

"I am so sorry." Petunia said and offered to help the person pick up the tomato can they dropped. She handed back to them and gasped, "Mrs. Figg?"

"Petunia Dursley." Mrs. Figg greeted her. "Where are your kids?" The old woman asked. Petunia did not dare correct her about only having one child.

"At daycare." Petunia sniffed. "I figured I would see how Iris, Harry, and Dudley were around other children. My friend offered to take them in for the day so I could run some errands."

Mrs. Figg tilted her head a little, "I would gladly watch Harry and Iris if you ever found yourself in need of a sitter. You know where to find me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back home to my cats."

Petunia did not get the chance to say anything in response. Mrs. Figg made her feel odd for some reason. Petunia shook away the feeling and made her way to the checkout.

* * *

><p>"Give it back." Harry screamed. Tears were flowing from his eyes. He was pointing at Dudley, trying to get his blanket back. It was nap time at the daycare.<p>

"No." Dudley laughed from across the room. Naomi let out a loud sigh. She asked Dudley to give his cousin's blanket back three times now.

"Dudley please." Naomi begged. He answered by sticking his tongue out at her and putting the blanket on the ground, standing on it..

Harry let out another upset whimper. His small hands wiped tears away from the side of his face. Iris lay asleep on the ground pink blanket tightly held in her hands.

Naomi tiptoed towards Dudley silently reaching down to pick up the blanket. She and Dudley both stepped away from it when the blanket suddenly lifted into the air as though an invisible string raised it to the ceiling. The cloth floated across the room and landed on a shocked Harry's lap.

"G-g-g-ghost." Dudley stammered, his face paling. Naomi opened and closed her mouth. She gave Harry a nervous glance and picked up the phone, quickly dialing the extension to reach Jen. Harry looked bemused. He was just as confused as the others who saw what happened.

"Jennifer…" Naomi whispered. "I don't know what just happened but…" She couldn't form full sentences. "Okay."

Naomi shakily hung up the phone. She kept her distance from Harry and stood behind Dudley. Nothing like that happened before.

Jennifer walked into the room, frowning when she saw Naomi and Dudley.

"What happened here?" She asked. Curiosity was evident in her tone.

"He made his blanket float across the room." Naomi whispered.

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Really now, Naomi? You and I both know that isn't possible."

"I am not lying." Naomi's voice grew louder. "I don't know how Harry did it but he did. It was like the thing was being reeled in by a fishing pole."

"Ghost." Dudley added, nodding as though his words were more important than Naomi's.

Jennifer looked at Dudley and asked, "Ghost?"

"Ghosty bring blanket to Harry." Harry shivered and shook his head. He looked just as shaken as Dudley and Naomi.

"It was like magic." Naomi stated.

Jen shook her head. Were they joking or did Harry actually do something? She would have to call Petunia just to warn her of the afternoon's events.

* * *

><p>Petunia reacted way better than Jennifer expected while she was on the phone. She calmly came to the daycare and picked up the three children, making sure to apologize to Naomi on her way out. This surprised Jen. It was almost like Petunia expected some form of phone call regarding one or both of the twins<p>

"Mommy I want to go back." Dudley chirped in the car on the way back home. "I want Piers to come over and play with me."

Petunia nearly pushed down on the break. He actually enjoyed being there?

"Okay, we'll see son." She muttered and kept driving.

The car ride home was silent after that. Dudley fell asleep and the twins knew better than to talk since Petunia picked them up early. It was their fault. They could tell their aunt was silently fuming. The opening of the car door was the first sound to announce their arrival home. Petunia picked up Dudley and waited for the twins to get out and forced them into the house.

"Go to your cupboard." Petunia hissed. "You will stay there until Vernon or I decide to let you out. Don't even think about asking for supper." The twins whimpered and huddled together on their cot.

The slamming of the door and the click of the lock plunged the two into darkness.


	3. Haircuts, Sweaters, and Frying Pans

The children did not begin to show any abnormal abilities until school began. Teachers called left and right about everything from the boy getting in trouble with the school bully (my poor Dudders was caught in that mess) to the girl dying a teacher's hair pink. Vern and I did not approve of their actions. They began to stay in the cupboard for days at a time as punishment. It was Vernon's idea to withhold food from them. We used a strike system. Three strikes followed by a severe punishment. The children needed to behave. Babying them would only lead to more trouble in the future...

* * *

><p><em>November 25, 1985<em>

Harry Potter found himself in the worst predicament ever. His aunt was trying to force an ugly old sweater of Dudley's on over his head. There were hideous pompoms on it. Even Dudley called it ugly and demanded that Petunia throw it out. Petunia refused to simply toss it.

"Harry please keep still..." Petunia groaned and gave the sweater another tug. Her nephew was doing all he could to keep the sweater from fully getting onto his body.

"No." A muffled voice answered from somewhere in the sweater.

Petunia let out a growl. She wasn't going to let a good sweater go to waste. Her hands worked to keep the sweater on her nephew's head. Harry put up a good fight, making it basically impossible to put the ugly hand-me-down on his head.

The pair continued to struggle. Harry squirmed and Petunia got frustrated and tried harder. This went on for a few minutes. Petunia quickly grew tired though. A defeated sigh came from her lips.

"Freeze to death for all I care." Petunia muttered and ripped the sweater off of Harry's head. She let out a gasp when she saw the size of it. The once overly large sweater was now the size of a hand puppet's shirt. _Accidental magic._The boy must have done it while struggling. Petunia knew she and Vernon agreed on punishing the children whenever one or both of them showed signs of magic. She gulped and eyed Harry.

Harry looked just as shocked as she did. His eyes, the same green as his sister's, watched the sweater as if he were waiting for it to suddenly grow. Petunia could not bring herself to punishing him. He did not know what happened and she couldn't fathom a way to explain it. The boy was just being a child; someone who did not want to wear the ugly sweater his cousin rejected.

"Harry... Just go." Petunia finally whispered. "Go on, to your cupboard..."

Harry obliged, slipping into the cupboard. He sat in the dark and wrapped his arms around his middle.

"How did I do that?" He asked himself.

"It must have shrunk." Petunia could be heard talking outside. "Shrunk in the wash."

Harry was thankful for that reaction. Petunia probably would have screamed at him if most of her energy was not wasted on attempting to make him wear the sweater.

* * *

><p><em>April 6, 1986<em>

"Next." The monotone voice of the receptionist called.

"Go on, girl..." Vernon muttered and forced the girl toward the desk. "She and her brother need a haircut. Their aunt decided their hair is getting to be too long."

"Oh. My. Goodness." A young woman, the name tag on her shirt stated that her name was Sheila, gasped, running one of her hands through Iris' hair. "It's-"

"Yes, yes we know," Vernon interrupted, "So red. You've never seen anything like it." Iris rolled her eyes at her uncle. Luckily the action went unnoticed. "Could you just cut her hair? I am on a very tight schedule."

Sheila gave Vernon an odd look. She raised an eyebrow, frowning at the man. "I was just going to do that." She grabbed Iris' hand and gently dragged her tow one of the chairs. An apron quickly appeared around Iris' neck once she sat down.

"Now what are we going to do with your hair?" She offered Iris a friendly smile.

"I don't know." Iris stared at her reflection in the mirror. She liked her hair as it was. Aunt Petunia only just began to let the hair grow longer instead of cutting it to make it look like a boy's hairstyle. "My aunt always cut it short…" Iris added through gritted teeth. "B-but I've always wanted it to be long."

"How about this? I'll trim your hair and give you a nice fringe-" Sheila began to ask.

"No fringe." Iris was quick to interrupt, her features flushing when she realized she was being rude. "I'm s-sorry, just a trim please."

Sheila never saw a child react like that.

"No fringe." She assured the girl and began to work with her hair.

"Whatever you can do to shorten his hair and keep the scar hidden on his forehead." Vernon grunted at the hairstylist who would end up trimming Harry's hair as he passed by Iris' seat. He paused for a moment and watched Sheila trim off little bits of his niece's hair.

"No, no. You need to cut more off. I would hate to see my wife's reaction to the little change in the girl's hair. We need to get our money's worth out of this trip." A brief look of astonishment crossed Iris' face. She forced her eyes shut, knowing that her hair would probably be cropped short again.

"Come now, Harry." Vernon grumbled and forced the boy to sit on the chair.

"Uncle Vernon I-" Harry tried to complain.

"You nothing." Vernon rolled his eyes. His gaze softened when the stylist came over with the razors required to cut the boy's hair.

"Shave almost all of it off." He instructed. "Just leave the hair over the scar."

Iris cringed when she heard the razor roar to life. She knew Harry would not be happy with the cut. It was bound to grow back quickly anyway.

"Alright dear, your haircut is done." Sheila brought Iris' thoughts back to the present. "You can open your eyes now."

Iris gasped when she saw herself, "It looks so… so…" She couldn't describe it. Sheila managed to give her a haircut that looked girly; the opposite of the quick snips her aunt used to take out of it. "Pretty." The last word came out as a whisper. "Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome." Sheila helped Iris off of the chair. "Would you like a lollipop to suck on while you wait for your brother? You were so still while I cut your hair. One of the best customers I've had." The Dursleys never gave Harry and Iris sweets and were not allowed to ask for them or expect them. Being offered one was a different story in Iris' book.

"Yes please." The girl grinned.

"Which color?" Sheila offered her a basket of lollipops. Iris hesitated and took the first one her fingers reached.

"Thanks…" Iris grinned and popped the sucker into her mouth. A part of it still remained once Harry and Uncle Vernon made their way towards the front of the shop. She removed the lolly from her mouth, desperately hoping that Vernon did not notice the forbidden sweet. Vernon quickly paid for the two haircuts. He tried to ignore the way that Harry's hair looked. It seemed to be sneaking its way out of the boy's scalp.

"Come along you two…" He beckoned, keeping his temper under control until the children were buckled into their car seats.

Iris was the first to receive the outburst. She tried to hide the shocked look on her face when Vernon ripped the lollipop from her fingers and flung it on the ground.

"I THOUGHT PETUNIA AND I TAUGHT YOU TO ASK US BEFORE ACCEPTING THINGS FROM STRANGERS." Vernon roared and stuck the key into the ignition. He seemed to shake as he drove the car. "And boy, did they even cut your hair? You should not already have a full head of hair. The price to make up for that will cost you four meals _each_. No dinner today, breakfast, lunch, or dinner tomorrow. No snacks either."

The twins stared at their uncle. They were too afraid to speak up for themselves. Iris sniffled, having never enjoyed being yelled at.

"Why can't you both just learn to behave?" An enraged Vernon Dursley snarled, turning around to face the two shivering five year olds in the back of the car. Iris and Harry Potter stared at their uncle. His face was a putrid purple that darkened as he eyed Harry through the rear-view mirror. The boy's hair looked exactly the same as it was before the cut. At least the girl had the decency to try to look normal and not waste his hard earned money.

"We will sir." Iris tried to reassure her uncle. The girl's red hair seemed to shine. Petunia would not like; it was too close to Lily's. Vernon scowled at the child, snarling as he spoke.

"Oh hell you will. Don't think I'm not afraid of abandoning you at an orphanage. We should have left you at one from the start."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, blinking confusedly at the words his uncle had said, "An orphanage? What is an orphanage?" The questions came out faster than Harry expected.

Vernon thought for a moment and suddenly pulled over to the side of the road. A mischievous smirk took over his features. The children did not know what an orphanage was. It was his moment to scare his niece and nephew with a threat that would linger for years to come.

"Imagine waking up in a dreary, grey brick building one morning after a night that you anger your aunt and I," He began, turning to face Harry and Iris, "Confined in a small room with a few other children, stomach rumbling with hunger. But the meal never comes. You wear rags, shivering on the floor with no blankets to protect you from the cold. You are not allowed to go to school." A twisted grin formed on Vernon's lips. "You are hungry. Starvation and lack of sleep cause you to move slowly. The caretaker, an evil old woman and her friends, beats you for speaking out of turn. Oh, you earn more than just a spanking or a slap across the face... They separate siblings you know and change your names too. Harry and Iris Potter once brother and sister now Patricia and Marcus. Never allowed to see or speak to each other."

Harry whimpered. He and Iris stared at their uncle, looking absolutely scared. Vernon paused to take in the twins' expressions. The looks on their faces gave him the power he needed to continue.

"I could do it- Snatch you two up while you are sleeping in your cupboard and bring you to the orphanage... Two less mouths for Petunia and myself to feed."

Iris and Harry glanced at each other. Harry still looked confused, almost angered with their uncle, but Iris seemed upset.

"Y-y-you wouldn't do that, right Uncle Vernon?" Iris whimpered. She disliked the idea of her brother being stolen for her.

"I would." Vernon smirked, pulling back onto the road. This caused both Harry and Iris to sit on the edge of their car seats. They looked around, clearly scared, waiting to see where their uncle would take them. The twins let out a sigh of relief when the car pulled into number four privet drive.

"And your aunt would too." Vernon finished his thought from earlier. "Now get out of my sight."

* * *

><p><em>August 4, 1986<em>

Iris Potter somehow managed to get out of Petunia's line of vision. The girl was hiding behind the only tree in the garden.

"Iris?" Petunia's voice called out through the kitchen window. It was soft, as though the woman was trying to be kind. She waited a moment before calling out again. "Iris..."

"Iris Leanne Potter." The aunt shrieked. She raised a soapy frying pan from the sink and slammed it against the counter beside her. "I swear if I have to come out there myself..."

Iris bit her lip to keep from giving her location away. She needed to stay hidden. A single flower bud rested in the palm of her hand. Iris extended her fingers, allowing the flower to pulse. It seemed to dance. The petals opened and closed around the flower in a pattern that seemed unnatural. Iris could not take her eyes off it. She never heard the sliding door open.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Aunt Petunia stood in front of Iris, towering over her niece.

Iris flinched, stuffing her hands behind her back, "Nothing, miss. I was just getting ready to go inside if you must know."

Petunia lifted her arm and slapped the girl across the face. An angry red mark formed on Iris' cheek. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Liar." she hissed, roughly grabbing Iris' arms and dragging her forward. "Now show me what you have got behind your back."

Iris bit her lip, she did not want to get slapped again. Her cheek was tingling in pain. Sighing, she held out her left hand, carefully showing her aunt the flower.

Petunia let out a shocked gasp. She never imagined another red headed girl doing the flower trick her sister did when they were kids. She was temporarily caught off guard.

"Would you stop that?" Petunia snapped.

"No." Iris glared at her aunt. "It's not hurting you... Or the flower."

"Wrong answer, girl." Aunt Petunia growled and slapped the flower out of her niece's pale hand. She recovered, silently digging her nails into the child's arm as she forced the struggling girl into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Iris screamed once the sliding door slammed shut. Tears freely flowed from the girl's emerald green eyes. Petunia shoved the child further into the house and dragged her toward the kitchen. She shoved her against the kitchen sink, eyeing Iris as though she were some bug on a windshield. Harry stood hidden behind the wall that separated the kitchen and the lounge room, having never heard his sister cry out like that.

"You freak." Petunia spat. "You good for nothing little freak. Exactly like your mother from your hair color to your attitude. I should have saved her from herself." She reasoned, weighing the pan in her hand. "Beat it out of her while I had the chance."

Iris' eyes widened as she tried to back away. Luck was not on her side though; she found herself stuck in a corner unable to find an escape route away from her aunt.

"You and your brother will be different though. Any signs of 'funny business'," Petunia was beginning to like using Vernon's terms, "will have its consequences. That stunt with the flowers was not something your uncle and I would have liked. I need to make sure you do not do it again."

Iris let out a frightened squeak. Petunia turned to face the skinny girl at some point. The woman looked absolutely enraged. Iris felt like a small mouse waiting for a lion to attack it. Then it hit her. _Clang_. The connection of metal and skin echoed through the kitchen.

The frying pan came from nowhere. Iris stumbled back from the blow, dizzily clinging to the sides of the sink to keep from falling over. She took the blow in silence for fear of the one that could follow if any signs of weakness appeared on her face.

Petunia took a calming breath, watching Iris with a raised eyebrow. The child stared up at her, Iris was seeing double, a look of fear was etched on her face. She took another breath and slowly took a step away from Iris. The girl looked so weak. She almost felt bad. Lily's demeanor seemed to take over the girl's body as she finally seemed to regain her vision.

"What do you want?" Petunia barked. She was not speaking to Iris though; it was Harry. Her nephew finally found the courage to peek his head around the door frame.

Harry did not respond. He was too busy eyeing his sister, cautiously taking a few steps towards her.

"Iri-" He reached for her.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER." Petunia shouted. She found the flinch that ran through both her niece and nephew's bodies rather funny.

Iris raised a hand to her forehead. Her head felt like it was going to split in two. She could already feel the gigantic welt beginning to form on the left side of her head. Green eyes darted between her aunt and her brother. All she wanted was to lie down in her cupboard to escape from the throbbing pain in her head and the antics of her aunt.

"I think this," Petunia pointed her arm at Iris, inclining her head towards the swaying girl, "Is a good enough example as to why your uncle and I do not want either of you to behave oddly. I assure you we won't run out of punishments. Iris? Girl, are you even listening to me?"

Iris shut her eyes, the swaying was making her even more dizzy than she had felt before, finally collapsing to the ground.

Harry rushed to his sister's side.

"Iris wake up." He whined, shaking her shoulder. He glanced at his aunt and gave her a look that silently pleaded for help. Petunia shook her head in response, taking her time as she grabbed a cup of water from the sink.

"Move." She shoved Harry to the side and dumped the cup of water over Iris' head, silently fanning the air around the girl. Iris let out a groan in response. She didn't move though. Harry stayed silent, watching his aunt with slight curiosity.

"What? She'll recover." Petunia muttered and picked up the feather light child on the ground. "Open the cupboard."

Harry did, wincing as his aunt dropped his sister on the cot. Petunia's brisk footsteps could be heard retreating to the kitchen. The sound grew louder as she turned towards Harry.

"Make sure you ice that." Petunia coached him, forcing an ice pack into her nephew's hand. Harry nodded in response. He would do his best to make sure his sister was alright.

Petunia left Harry standing in the middle of the hallway. The woman made her way into the kitchen, sitting in one of the chairs with a cup of tea, awaiting the return of Vernon and Dudley. She would later tell Vernon that the lump had formed when the girl had attempted to grab a ceramic box from a high shelf.

* * *

><p>"Iris please…" Harry whispered, pressing the ice to Iris' forehead again. "Please wake up."<p>

It was dark in the cupboard. Enough light shined through the crack at the bottom of the door for Harry to see his sister.

"Come on…" Harry placed a kiss on his sister's forehead. She was beginning to stir.

"H-H-Harry?" she called out in the darkness.

"Sh." He responded with a frown. "I'm right here."

"What happened?" The girl looked confused. She winced and held a hand to her forehead.

"You took a nasty fall. That's all." Harry protectively wrapped his arms around his sister. "Just try to sleep. It won't hurt as much in the morning."

"You promise?" Harry frowned and lightly squeezed his sister. Lying was bound to give her some hope.

"Yeah," He murmured, "I promise."


	4. Family Trees

"Aunt Petunia, what were my parents like?" It took seven years for one of the Potters to question the existence of their parents. Their school assigned a project that involved creating a family tree. Dudley prepared his easily. "Mother, father, Aunt Marge, Dudley, boy, and girl" was originally written down. It took a few minutes to correct his error of boy and girl being Harry and Iris. A discussion with Vernon was needed later that night. I told him to start referring to the Potters by the names their parents gave them while Dudley was around. The neighbors would talk if they heard the little "darlings", devils in my opinion, next door answered to boy and girl. But that was beside the point.

The Potters' project would be much more of a challenge when compared to Dudley's. My husband and I did what we could to keep any signs of my sister and her bloody husband away from the children. It worked until school started…

* * *

><p><em>September 29, 1987<em>

It was an exceptionally beautiful September day. School started, Dudley began to play with his friends again, and the Potters were away from Petunia's watchful eye for a few hours each day. The world of number four Privet Drive could be described as blissful. The house was practically silent, one of Petunia's favorite moments to break from her daily ritual of cleaning, not a single noise was heard besides the few sips of tea Petunia Dursley took when her grey orbs took a chance away from the magazine she was reading. She felt unusually happy for the first time in months. Her moments of relaxation were rare and unfortunately short lived. Petunia was oblivious to the world and even more oblivious to the hushed sounds of her niece and nephew arguing in the dismal cupboard they shared.

"No you do it." Iris hissed and shot a glare at her brother. The twins were sat on the small cot that was their bed. The young girl held a pencil and a pad of paper in one hand. A poorly drawn family tree sat on the top of the first page. She and Harry were supposed to be making a tree to explain their family history to the class on Monday once the weekend was over. Thankfully, they were able to work together on the project. The paper was covered in eraser shavings and the twins were growing restless. They set the page up just as the teacher instructed them but something was missing- two blanks that would hold the names of their parents and show the relationship to Aunt Petunia.

"But I asked a question last time." Harry whispered and raised a hand to rub at his right cheek. Thin, barely visible bruises outlined where Vernon hit him when he asked for a little extra pocket money.

"We'll duel for it then." Iris sighed. She brushed a little hair off her shoulder. It became a brilliant red color. The teachers all claimed to have never seen such a shade. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Rock, paper, scissors." Harry repeated. The twins grinned at each other then held a silent round of rock, paper, scissors. Iris won.

"Paper beats rock." She told a dejected Harry. "I'll come with you though." She stood and gently nudged the cupboard door. The smallest of smiles formed on her lips when the door swung open. Their aunt's threat of punishing them for getting home from school a few minutes late must have been forgotten. The twins exited the cupboard and glanced at the kitchen. Aunt Petunia looked as though she should be left alone. Homework, however, was much more important than their aunt's peaceful state. Two pairs of green eyes stared at the aunt.

"Aunt… Aunt Petunia, may I ask you something?" Harry Potter bit his lip, silently hoping that Petunia would answer him for once. He even used his manners as proof that he wasn't the 'stupid barbarian' Vernon sometimes called him.

"What is it, boy?" Petunia snapped almost automatically. She did not even look up from her magazine.

"What- What are the names of our parents?" Harry gulped, shrinking back towards the doorway once the question left his lips. The top of Iris' head could be seen peeking around her brother's shoulder.

Petunia gasped, nearly dropping her teacup. What brought the children to questioning about their parents? She expected the twins to ask about them… But now was not when she'd planned.

"Excuse me?" She lowered her glass, raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"My parents." Harry repeated and moved closer to his sister.

"You don't have parents. They are dead. Died in a car crash and left you runts," runts; a term used by Marge when she whined about seeing the unnatural children, "On our doorstep." Petunia didn't dare look at either of the Potter's. She could feel the two children's eyes gazing at her. The shocked gasp that must have been Iris' was enough to make the aunt laugh. Was her tone really that angered and hasty?

"But we must have parents…" Iris tried to reason. The child was witty. just like her mother. "Don't kids need a mum and dad to be born? They must have names..."

Petunia rolled her eyes, "I wanted nothing to do with Lily and James. They were lazy drunks that had you on accident." She needed to mask the pain that came from lying. The children responded in a way that differed from what Petunia anticipated.

"Lily and James?" The twins gasped.

"What were they like?" Harry's wariness from earlier was forgotten now.

"Do you have any pictures of them?" Iris piped in, "I want to draw them on our project."

"That is enough." Petunia snapped. The slam of her cup hitting the table made both Potters back away in fear. "Haven't I told the pair of you to not ask questions?"

"Y-yes, Aunt Tunia." Harry replied.

"Go to your room until Vernon gets home." Petunia growled, ushering the confused twins into their cupboard then shut it in their faces. She ignored the yelp of pain, presumably from hitting one of the twins in the process, and locked the latch.

Petunia shakily walked away from the hallway. She could feel herself trembling as she tried to keep from crying out. Her sister was always a touchy subject since James ruined their last, and final, meeting together. Their deaths just made things worse, especially now that both Potters were starting to look like miniatures of their parents. Sighing, Petunia rummaged around one of the kitchen doors until she found the manila envelope she was looking for. She didn't even glance at it when she slipped the package into the boy's backpack. Now to see how long it took him to discover one of the images she kept of her sister and husband…

* * *

><p><em>The weekend would pass with little no problems with the Potters. That was until Petunia took Iris on a much needed clothes shopping trip.<em>

* * *

><p><em>September 30, 1987<em>

"Aunt Tunia?" The little girl called after her aunt as she attempted to keep up with the slender woman's pace.

"What?" Petunia snapped, keeping her eyes focused on the racks of clothing ahead of her. The girl was bound to ask for something she concluded. Petunia turned around to face the child, subconsciously shaking her head. Her grey eyes bore into the emerald green of her sister's. The child and her brother should have been her sister's. But no, she and her husband got landed with the two brats. The little boy, a miniature of his father and the girl, stuck with her father's facial features and her mother's hair and eyes. Neither of them looked exactly like her beloved sister. They only shared her dreaded, emerald green eyes.

"C-c-could could I get a new skirt?" The girl nervously twirled a strand of auburn hair with her thin fingers. Her green eyes flickered between her aunt's face and the rack beside her. "The project is due Monday… And it's going to be done in front of the whole school and the parents... And Mrs. Thomas said that the girls need to wear skirts." Petunia forgot all about the school assembly. Her Dudley would be presenting his family tree that day.

Petunia studied the child in front of her, watching for any signs that she may be telling a lie.

"Wouldn't your uniform count as a skirt?" Petunia demanded. "All that money we spent on blouses and skirts last year..." The child's eyes widened. Her expression took on a combination of sorrow and nervousness.

"No," She shook her head in alarm and took a step away from her aunt, "Tomorrow is the first Monday of October. We are allowed to wear something from home."

"_Allowed_." Petunia mocked the girl. "Yet you can still wear the uniform to school. I'm already buying you a new set of pants and pajamas. I take you to the thrift store and you suddenly become a demanding little bitch." She glared down at the wide eyed child. A scowl covered her teeth as the girl stood rooted to the spot. "Iris Leanne Potter." Petunia hissed. Iris flinched at the use of her full name, "Go. Go back to the car and wait. You've lost your shopping privileges."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Iris gave her aunt a fleeting glance and ran out of the shop. Grey eyes watched the child until she left the store. Petunia took notice of the holes in the bottom of the girl's shoes.

"Shoes." She muttered. "The girl needs new shoes." Her arm reached into the rack beside her, fingers grasping at the hem of a lavender colored skirt, slowly lifting the skirt from the rack, and mechanically placed it in the basket she carried. Petunia bit her lip and glanced at the ceiling. "I'm sorry Lily." She whispered to herself. She never meant for things to get so bad.

Petunia made her way to the check out. She stopped to pick up a random pair of shoes for the girl. Her emotions got the better of her that day. She handed the clerk the money for the girl's outfits- a dressing gown; two pairs of pants; shoes; and a skirt. She didn't make eye contact with Iris when she shoved the bag into her hands and escorted her to the car. The ride home was silent until the girl noticed the skirt.

"Aunt Petunia..." The girl gasped. "There-there must have been a mistake." She nodded and ran her hands along the fabric.

Petunia shook her head and said nothing. Her eyes stayed on the road, refusing to look at the child in the seat behind her. She feared seeing the look of hope, the unusual smile, on the girl's face.

"Thank you." Iris whispered. The rest of the ride was soundless.

* * *

><p><em><em>October 1, 1987<em>_

"I live with my parents and two cousins." Dudley Dursley announced to the silent gymnasium. The school was hushed while the children presented their family trees. The talking quickly started up again once a child was done. "My parents love me very much and my Aunt Marge does too." Dudley finished pointing at his tree and removed it from the easel in the middle of the floor. Petunia and Vernon seemed to glow with pride. Their son did so well with his presentation. A treat of ice cream and showers of praise would be completely necessary to show off how well he did. Neither of them seemed to notice when two, skinny, children moved to where Dudley stood.

"I'm… I'm Iris Potter." Iris nervously stated into the microphone before her, playing with the edge of her 'new' skirt as she spoke, "And this," she motioned to Harry, "Is my brother Harry."

"We are seven years old." Harry added, "And this is our family."

Petunia's eyes widened when she saw her niece and nephew's paper. They drew pictures of everyone in the family; complete with stick figure Lily and James. It was far better than anything Dudley could have done.

"Our parents died in a car crash when we were babies…" Iris bit her lip and glanced over at her teacher. An encouraging nod gave her the courage to continue, "Their names were Lily and James."

"Our Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley took us in." Harry muttered, staring off at the distance a little, "And care for us."

"It's nice to know that they lov-" Iris cut off when she spotted Aunt Petunia shaking her head. She took a minute to recompose herself, gulping and hoping that her cheeks did not change color. "That the… they l-l-liked us enough to take us in." Vernon raised a brow at Iris' comment. He glanced at Petunia, silently questioning what else the girl, whose eyes widened when she'd spotted her uncle and aunt, originally planned on saying.

"And we are very thankful." A semi-oblivious Harry finished the short presentation. The twins hurriedly took down their project then sat with the rest of their class. Harry could tell that his sister was on edge as soon as they were back in their seats. He stayed silent, watching as his sister folded up their hard work. She planned on tearing it up afterwards to get rid of the stupid paper before their aunt got to it. The twins never would have put so much effort into the project if they knew their aunt and uncle were going to be there. They could only hope the teacher would dock points for their stuttering towards the end.

* * *

><p>The car ride back to number four was nearly silent. The occasional complaints of Dudley's hunger were the only audible sounds to be heard in the car. The Potters, who were sat on either side of Dudley, kept their eyes trained on the passing cars while Vernon drove the car. The near silent rides were routine for the family. They would arrive at number four and the twins would get out and head to the kitchen to prepare supper.<p>

"Breakfast for dinner?" Harry asked his aunt. It was his day to help make the food. The kitchen was not big enough for three people to cook in and Petunia did not trust the twins alone with her family's dinner, fearing that they would spit in the food if the family upset them. At least they were somewhat cheerful in the morning. Vernon agreed on letting the children make their own lunch of a peanut butter sandwich and a glass of milk from school. The loaf of bread and jar of peanut butter would last for months at a time.

"I suppose we will have to." Petunia muttered. "I'll send you and Iris to the store after school tomorrow. Remind me to give you money in the morning."

Harry nodded his head in response. He rummaged through the fridge in search of eggs and the other ingredients for French toast. The meal was quick and simple to make. Petunia cracked the eggs, she didn't need Vernon punishing the boy for getting shells in his meal, and left Harry to making everything else. Her grey eyes rarely left Harry's figure.

"You're doing it wrong, Harry." Harry's back straightened when she'd first started talking. Was he expecting her to aim a blow at him?

"Sorry Aunt Petunia." He gasped. Petunia shook her head and grabbed his right arm, looking shocked herself when the child tried to yank his arm away from her, gently guiding his arm towards the pan on the stove.

"Place the bread down… And listen for the sizzling sound to grow quieter before you flip the bread."

Harry silently did as he was told. The tone of Petunia's voice caught him by surprise. Minutes passed before there were just two pieces of bread left in the pan.

"Iris?" Petunia knew the redhead would have to be somewhere near the room. Her suspicions were confirmed when the girl came out of the laundry room. "Sit." Iris sat on a chair at the end of the table. Petunia instructed Harry to do the same. She handed the twins the last pieces of the French toast they made, warm and just off the stove, and a glass of water.

"Go on, eat…" Petunia urged the twins, patiently waiting for them to finish their meal. The twins gulped down their water before depositing their glasses in the sink and disappearing into the cupboard for the night. Petunia's voice calling her husband and son to dinner could be heard floating down the hallway.

The French toast and glass of water would serve as their dinner, food they were allowed to eat even though they potentially out-shined Dudley, and the family tree would remain un-discussed.


	5. Holidays and Glasses

Vernon never enjoyed the holidays. The children would spend the next week of school fantasizing about their two week vacation; Dudley was already going on about each and every present he was expecting to appear under the tree when he awoke on Christmas morning. It was my and Vernon's job to ensure that our son got everything he wanted that year, wasn't it?

The twins rarely got anything from the two of us or the others who showed up during the holidays. They quickly caught on to their names holding a permanent spot on the naughty list, at least that was how Vernon put it, and tried their best to behave for the two of us once October came around. Only issue? I can't remember them ever doing anything drastically wrong to earn themselves a lightly used pair of socks and a two pence coin every single year. Granted there were the occasional accidental magic "catastrophes" but those were a rare occurrence to begin with. Maybe we should have done more to make the holidays more enjoyable for the two...

* * *

><p><em>December 20, 1988<em>

"Yes, Vernon. I'm aware that you don't want me spending money on either of them." Petunia sighed and shot a quick glare at her husband. "But Christmas _is _nearing and they haven't been in as much trouble as usual. Couldn't I get them a cheap stuffed animal or something?" The argument was going on since the two woke up. It was roughly six in the morning and none of the children in the house were up yet. She and Vernon were downstairs sipping cups of coffee. Petunia planned on waking them up once she started breakfast.

"Christmas or not they've done nothing to pay us back for our allowing them to live with us for the last what, eight years?" Vernon gave his wife a glare in return. "Their names are permanently stuck on the naughty list. The most they'll get out of me is a coat hanger. Besides, old Saint Nicholas only visits good little children like our Dudley."

A loud gasp announced Iris Potter's presence to her aunt and uncle. The two never heard the girl enter the room. She was gone just as fast as she appeared; a glimpse of red hair and the sound of the cupboard door slamming shut.

"Now you've upset her…" Petunia muttered and shook her head, "You couldn't wait to go on about that until after they woke up to nothing on Christmas? They are bound to return to their half arsed attempts at getting all the chores done before you return from work." She disagreed with the words that flew out of her mouth, but maybe they would snap her husband back to the reality of the unfavorable children striving to earn the aunt and uncle's approval.

"So you punish them until the work is done right." Vernon shrugged, "Smacking does not seem to get the point across."

Petunia resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her husband, "If this conversation keeps up you'll be late for work, love." A quick topic change would end the conversation.

Vernon blinked a few times then nodded, "I'd best be off then." He pressed a chaste kiss to his wife's cheek and left the room, pausing to knock on the cupboard door. "You brats better listen to your aunt and help her prepare for Dudley's Christmas party." A groan echoed from the inside of the cupboard and the two children gagged and rolled their unseen eyes, finally thankful for the door that hid them away from their aunt and uncle.

"What was that?" Vernon practically snarled at the cupboard door.

"Nothing, uncle." The twins uttered.

Vernon gave the door a glare then forced it open with a bang that caused the two inhabitants to jump. Obviously the twins were up for a while; the light that hung in the cupboard gave the space a dull glow. Harry and Iris appeared to be fighting over who was going to hide an item behind their back. Harry was the one to stare up at the uncle and stuff both hands behind his back, a bound book just visible in the dimly lit room.

"Boy, give it to me." Vernon barked. Harry did the unexpected and shook his head.

"No." He stated with another shake of his head.

"Excuse me?" Vernon raised a brow. The boy was lucky he was getting ready to head to work. He would have taken more action it was later in the day.

"Iris and I borrowed it from the school's library, sir." Harry spoke calmly, showing him a bound copy of _The Wizard of Oz_.

"The t-teacher said we could return it at the end of the break." Iris nodded in agreement with Harry.

Vernon took a deep breath, counting backwards from ten to keep from shouting at the cupboard bound children. He shook his head and muttered something about dealing with them later.

* * *

><p>"No." Petunia automatically snapped and swatted at Harry's hand. The boy thought he could get away with trying to steal one of the gingerbread he prepared for Dudley's party. The party, a plan of Dudley's, involved most of his friends coming over to the house the Saturday after the last day of school before winter break, would be starting in under an hour and the house didn't seem ready.<p>

"But I made them." Harry gave his aunt an incredulous look and rubbed the hand she smacked. "Not even one before Dudley's friends arrive?" His stomach was growling loudly and he was fighting the need to beg for food.

"No." Petunia's voice was a hiss. "You and your sister can wait to eat until after the party and have whatever gets left over."

"We've not eaten in a while…" Harry sighed and moved his hand towards the tray of cookies once more. He just wanted something to fill his rumbling stomach. "I'll share one with Iris."

"What about me?" Iris' voice could be heard from down the hall. She was scrubbing the bathroom floor and could just hear bits and pieces of the conversation between her aunt and brother.

"Nothing girl, hurry up with the bathroom." Petunia grumbled, glancing down the hallway. "You should have been done five minutes ago."

"I finished though." Iris stated as she exited the bathroom. Cleaning supplies made her struggle as she walked into the kitchen. A bucket, sponge, and cleaning solution were messily balanced in her hands. Her gaze focused on the ground to keep track of where her feet were bringing her. Dropping anything would likely cause her aunt to start yelling at her. "Aunt Petunia, can we have lunch?"

Petunia could have snarled at the two kids; she almost did too. It wasn't like either of them to ask for anything to begin with.

"It isn't lunch time." She grumbled. One of her eyebrows rose to look over the two. "I told your brother you could eat once the party was over."

"Not even a cookie?" Both of them asked at the same time.

"Not even a cookie." Petunia crossed her arms.

"What about a piece of cheese?" Iris whispered.

"No food." Her aunt said, "Now quit asking."

"Aunt Petunia?" It was Harry's turn to raise a brow. "Shouldn't we be a part of the party? Won't parents ask if we are-"

"You're staying with a family friend if they ask." She shrugged.

"B-but…" Iris bit her lip, "N-no one would willingly t-take us in on such short n-notice…" The teacher was not lying at the last meeting she went to to talk about how Iris and Harry were doing in school. Apparently the staff found it rather peculiar that Iris had a stutter while Harry and Dudley did not. It was not brought to her attention until Iris spoke more than a handful of words.

"I'm sure the cupboard being locked with you two dead silent inside of it counts as being away." Petunia answered.

"Just this once, Aunt Tunia?" The girl whined.

"Yes, please?" Harry's voice held a sense of longing. "We will behave and everything. We'll even clean up once it's done."

"You'd ruin my Duddy's special day." Both Potters gave their aunt a look of disgust. Dudley had more special days throughout the year than they could keep track of. "Wipe those looks off your face and _maybe _you'll have dinner tonight."

The twins sighed, glanced longingly at the food spread across the table once more, and set off to disappear for a few hours. Their small forms disappeared into the cupboard, both kids snuggling together on their cot. Sleep served as the only to avoid their hunger. Two weeks with no food was starting to make them desperate for something to eat.

They awoke a few hours later to the sounds of guests leaving the house. Harry, who woke up the first time the door rang, was set on allowing Iris to sleep a bit longer. He silently counted down the minutes until they would be freed from the small space. Petunia's voice could be heard drifting through the cupboard, requesting that people take leftovers. She was ruining the chance of him and his sister having something to eat for dinner.

Iris flinched herself awake, a shocked look apparent on her features, the final time the doorbell rang. Fear lit up her eyes as she scrambled about the tiny cot to figure out where she was.

"I had the dream again, Harry." She whimpered when she realized that her brother was hugging her. Night terrors haunted the red head's dreams whenever she fell asleep. A reoccurring dream of the Dursleys abandoning them in different orphanages scared her the most. The dream hadn't stopped occurring since Vernon threatened to leave them in an orphanage.

"Shhh…" Harry whispered and rubbed his sister's back. They found comfort in each other's hugs, kisses - the way they thought a 'normal' family was supposed to treat each other. The twins tried to mimic how their aunt and uncle treated their cousin when they were alone. The feeling of warmth that came from the two together would never make up for the lack of care and hugs from their aunt and uncle but it was nice while it lasted.

The cupboard door was finally opened by an exhausted looking Petunia. Two pairs of wide, blinking green eyes greeted Petunia as their owners grew used to the light.

"Well what are you waiting for?" The aunt barked. "Get out."

The twins' eyes widened before they exited the cupboard. They both stood along the banister and waited for their aunt to speak.

"You are both to get the house cleaned up before your uncle and Marge arrive home." Petunia calmly stated. She tried to sound casual, knowing full well that the two were bound to complain. Their aunt waited until the day of to inform them of the glorious visit.

"M-Marge is c-coming?" Iris asked. She and Harry never received enough notice of her visits. Neither of them liked Marge. She was just as bad as Vernon was and could even be worse at times. Iris shivered, remembering the last time the woman was over. The main topic involved how she and Harry were still around. Marge always seemed to question why Petunia did not drown the twins as babies.

"Y-yes M-M-Marge i-is c-c-c-coming." Petunia mocked Iris' stutter. She smirked when the child's face flushed, red hair covering her face in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

Iris opened her mouth to speak and snapped it shut seconds later. She gave Petunia a glare, if the near tears look could even be called a glare, and looked down at her feet.

"That wasn't nice." Harry told his aunt. His voice was just loud enough for Petunia to hear over Dudley's laughter at whatever television program he was watching.

"No one said I needed to be nice." Petunia rolled her eyes at her nephew. "Now go clean. And _maybe_ I'll feed you both if you've done a good enough job."

The Potters rushed through the task of getting the bottom level of number four to look presentable. Petunia couldn't be happier with how fast the young, they looked much younger than they actually were, children got the mopping, vacuuming, and cleaning finished up. It was just too bad they the dishes weren't done until seconds after Vernon arrived home. He carried two of Marge's bags with him. Marge trailed behind with one of her dogs and a bag with all his stuff.

"What have we got here?" Marge's drawling voice was enough to make Iris pause her job of hand cleaning porcelain dinner trays. She never heard the front door open so the "aunt's" arrival surprised her. Iris froze with a dish towel and plate in her hand. She stayed quiet as to avoid both aunts' glaring gazes.

"Where are your manners, girl?" Vernon questioned the redheaded devil. Iris' face paled; emeralds wide now that she recovered from the initial shock of Marge talking to her.

"H-hello Aunt M-Marge." Iris squeaked, her head bowed down so her face was covered by her hair.

"Look at me when you speak." Marge glowered at the girl. "Send her off to finishing school Petunia. That'll get her to behave for you. Probably get rid of that ridiculous stutter too."

Iris grew used to the banter of Aunt Marge and Aunt Petunia after a while. They treated her and her brother like they were unable to hear their hurtful comments. The twins would do their best to say silent and ignore what was said about them.

"There's no meat on her Petunia. The girl is weak, probably like her awful brother. You two must be saints for taking the demons in. Vernon is always going on about how much trouble the boy gets into. Speaking of, where is he?"

"The other room I believe." Petunia shrugged and lead Marge through the dining room.

Dudley and Harry were both sat in the living room. A kick in the side and yelp of pain made Harry stand on his feet an instant before Marge was in the room.

"Hullo Aunt Marge." Harry greeted her. His greeting was unnecessary as it was lost in Marge's squeal that came from seeing her favorite, and only,t nephew.

The twins were thankful for the focus no longer being on either of them. That being said, they were forced to sit through family dinner, a warm meal for once, comparisons of them and Dudley, and early Christmas gifts.

The dinner went undisturbed until the time for the Dursleys and Marge to exchange gifts came about. The Potters grew jealous of Marge's gifts to Dudley. Their cousin already received two new video games and money from the aunt and was getting even more from her. The time came to look at the two children who usually received nothing from their aunt and uncle.

"Don't worry, I got something to ensure that you two aren't left out of the festivities." Marge smirked down at the children. She gave Harry an oval shaped wrapped gift. Petunia surprised Iris by forcing a gift wrapped lump into her hands. The twins didn't make any movements to open the gifts. Last Christmas left them both in tears when they were given a coat hanger and a peppermint. They stared at Uncle Vernon, the two women and their cousin laughing at them, silently asking if they could open the gifts. Harry knew there was bound to be a trick, or punishment, involved with opening the gift in his hands but he finally ripped open a corner of the paper.

The room was soon full of the sounds of paper being torn apart. Dudley had a triumphant look on his face while the twins' held a more disappointed demeanor. The disappointment was quickly destroyed when the adults stared at the twins. There was nothing more embarrassing than having to thank people for gifts that shouldn't have been given.

"Thank you for thinking of me, Aunt Marge." Harry stated through gritted teeth, gazing down at a tin of dog treats in his hands. "But no thanks... Ripper can have them." The Dursleys burst out laughing at Harry.

"Even he wouldn't eat those." Marge let out a laugh. "Petunia is always complaining about how hungry you and your sister claim to be. Dog food must be just as filling as human. Give it a try, boy." Marge told Harry. He shook his head but the new interest in getting him to swallow a dog treat was a jest the Dursleys did not want to miss.

"Go on, boy." Vernon urged Harry. Harry looked absolutely disgusted but he gulped and stuffed a bone shaped cookie in his mouth anyway. His reaction was perfect in the family's eyes. The gasping, gagging, and spitting out of the unknown food was the most amusement they would see all day. Harry stared down at the brown mass in his hand and slipped out of the room to get rid of it. He abandoned the tin at Marge's feet, face flushed red with anger and embarrassment.

Iris was left alone to speak. She held a beat up teddy bear in her hands. The bear belonged to Dudley at a time but that would not stop her from loving it during the cold cupboard nights. She forced a frown on her lips and looked her aunt in the eye. A small thank you was heard before the girl darted after her brother, teddy bear in tow, and hid inside the dark cupboard.

* * *

><p>The Potters spent the rest of their Christmas vacation stuck in the Dursley's house or over Mrs. Figg's. There was one particular Mrs. Figg trip Petunia regretted.<p>

"Petunia, I've noticed Harry squints whenever he reads or tries to look at something that is far away from him so I made him an eye doctor's appointment for this afternoon." Mrs. Figg told Petunia last day of vacation.

"Does he?" Petunia decided to try playing dumb. "I hadn't noticed. He always has a book pressed to his nose at home."

"I think he may need glasses. I gave the local eye doctor a call and scheduled an appointment for this afternoon." That was the attention grabber; Petunia had no interest in buying the boy glasses. "And I made sure that Iris would be seen as well." Petunia blinked a few times and muttered a thank you, forcing the twins out of the house after she found out where the eye doctor was. Mrs. Figg would expect to see the boy wearing glasses next time he was over.

Petunia was left with no choice but to clean up her niece and nephew, and drag the twins and Dudley on a walk to the downtown eye doctor.

"I'm missing my favorite television program mum." Dudley whined. "Where are we going?"

"The twins have to see a doctor." Petunia shook her head as she spoke. Dudley's face seemed to light up at the mention of a doctor.

"Maybe you'll have to get a shot." He laughed and pinched both his cousin's shoulders. "Shot shot shot." He pinched them each time the words left his mouth, being sure to make it as painful as possible.

"Maybe they will." Petunia knew that was unlikely, she felt it best to nod her head and agree with her son to avoid any crying along the way there. The Potters tried to ignore Dudley's continued assault to their arms. They bit their lips to keep any sounds of pain from escaping. Dudley grew bored of his game and soon stopped. He began to whine at his mother and begged for sweets in exchange of missing his favorite show.

"Not now Dudley." Petunia uttered, "We're here." She grabbed Dudley's arm and pulled him up the grey steps of the dismal looking Optometrist building. Harry and Iris stared at the building before following Petunia in through the door. The inside was the complete opposite of the outside's brick exterior. The walls were brightly painted with comfortable chairs and toys scattered around the waiting room. A fish tank stood in a far off corner of the room and a television playing children's shows was on one of the walls. Petunia ushered the three children toward the play area.

"Go play." She urged the twins and kicked a puzzle toward Iris' feet. "And try to behave."

"Yes ma'am." Iris grinned. The twins sat on the ground and busied themselves with a few puzzles. They looked happy playing with toys for children their age. Play time was a rare treat for Iris and Harry. Dudley watched the television as Petunia went to the front desk.

A university student was sat in a rolling chair behind a desk. A wad of chewing gum was wedged between her teeth as she spoke, smacking the gum against her lips.

"May I help you?"

Petunia inwardly cringed at the woman's actions. She nodded slowly and cleared her throat, "Ah yes… I scheduled an appointment for my niece and nephew to have their eyes checked this morning."

The secretary looked over the list of patients and nodded. "The doctor will be with them shortly. In the meantime, I'm required to have you fill out paperwork for the two of them." She handed Petunia two packets and a pen.

Petunia wrinkled her nose in distaste as she walked back to where her son was. She sat in one of the chairs and sighed.

"Boy, have you got a middle name?" She knew the first letter was a 'J'. She was stuck between John and James.

"James." The boy answered.

"Right…" Petunia muttered and continued on with filling out the paperwork. "What about your last trip to the doctor?" The last time she checked the twins hadn't been in years.

"I don't know." Harry's face was contorted in thought. He could not recall the last time he or his sister fell ill enough to require medical attention.

"You never t-" Iris' response was cut off by Petunia.

"If they ask, you're staying with me for the year until your parents return from their business trip in the states. All your medical information is with them." The lie easily flew from Petunia's lips and to make things better, the children didn't question her.

"Harry and Iris Potter, Dr. Rowel will see you now." An assistant announced. The brunette woman wandered over to where Petunia and her family were sat. "My goodness, you've got beautiful children."

"Those two aren't mine." Petunia stated with a shrug, "They belong to my sister." Her gaze went from the assistant to the twins at her feet. "Well get up now. We don't want to keep Doctor Rowel waiting." The assistant blinked a few times at the way Petunia shrugged off the comment about the twins. Taken aback, she shrugged off the aunt and looked to the children.

"Alright, I'll take the forms you filled out now." The assistant motioned toward the papers on Petunia's lap. "It's required that you accompany the children to their appointment."

Harry and Iris gave each other an apprehensive look before they stood up. They stayed close to Aunt Petunia as the assistant lead them to the room the optometrist would be seeing them in. Petunia was surprised by the timid act the two put on. Maybe it was the first time she allowed them to be brought to a doctor. At least they were not receiving shots. She and Vernon couldn't have been that careless though, but the children rarely fell ill as it was, and if they were they never complained. The situation seemed right in her mind.

"And here we are." The sound of a door opening brought Petunia's focus to the task at hand; get the appointment over with and spend little to no money on it. The task would be tough but she was almost positive she could do it.

"Well hello there." Dr. Rowel smiled at the family when they entered his office. "You must be Iris..." He gave the redheaded girl a friendly nod. "And which of you is Harry?" He asked the two boys.

"He is." Dudley Dursley was disgusted by how the doctor needed to ask such a thing. "Are they going to get shots?" Iris and Harry's emerald eyes grew wide when the word shots was mentioned. Neither of them liked the idea of being stabbed with needles.

"I want to see them get shots!" Dudley spoke before his mother got the chance to get him to be quiet.

"Oh, no." Dr. Rowel chuckled. "I'm not that type of doctor. I'm going to examine their eyes and nothing else." Dudley looked rather disappointed. "Which one of you should I start with?"

"The girl." Petunia answered when neither of the Potters spoke up. "May as well get hers done first. I fear that the boy is just bad news." The last part was a statement only meant for her.

"Iris hop on up on this chair then." Iris did, feeling awfully small on the chair. Dr. Rowel performed a few simple reading tests on her. The most shocking result was the child's ability to read the smallest bit of text he could offer. She could also read the letters a great distance away from her. In the end, the girl passed with flying colors.

"I do believe she's got 20/20 vision." Dr. Rowel grinned. "I would like to have her eyes dilated though. Do you mind if I have Deidre take care of her while I prepare Harry for his?"

"No, not at all." Petunia was happy to be rid of one child.

"Deidre?" Dr. Rowel called down the hall. The assistant appeared seconds after her name was called. "Could you do me a favor and prepare Iris' eye drops for me? Take notes and everything. I still have to check on her brother."

"Certainly." Deidre gave Iris a small smile. "You think you can let me get the eye drops in with one try? I'll give you a lolly if you do."

Iris' eyes lit up at the mention of a lolly. She and Harry were never given sweets at home. Petunia and Vernon only gave them to Dudley.

"I th-think I can." The treat would be devoured before Petunia got to see it.

"Awesome. We'll go now, then. Good luck, Harry." She ushered Iris out of the room.

"Alright, Harry, I'm going to have you sit in the spot where your sister just was." Harry took a seat in the chair. "I'll start off by having you read off a few note cards." Dr. Rowel pulled a stack of note cards out of his pocket. "Can you tell me what this says?" The word football printed on it in a medium font on the card.

Harry gave the doctor a blank stare, green eyes focused on making sense of the blurred card before him. Harry squinted his eyes and tried to come up with a word to make it seem like he knew something. Petunia's eyes never left her nephew's face. She caught him squinting a few times, the gears in his mind rolling to make something up.

"Just say you can't see it if you're having problems with it Harry." Petunia's voice had a demanding yet soft tone to it. The demand shielded her nervousness. The doctor showed one image and the boy was already squinting.

"I'm sorry, I can't…" Harry whispered and shook his head.

"That's alright. How about this one?" The font of the card was four times larger than the last one. Football was still printed on it.

"I…" Harry tilted his head. He could make out some of the letters. "I think it says football." Dr. Rowel nodded happily.

"You're right about that." He stated and continued on with the questioning. Things only seemed to get worse now that Harry's vision problems were brought to light. She was starting to feel bad for her nephew. He seemed to lose steam each time a new issue with seeing arose. The questioning ended with the doctor dilating Harry's eyes and examining them through strange looking binoculars.

"He needs glasses." Dr. Rowel announced. "You're lucky you caught it when you did though. We've already got glasses and frames in his size prepared. It seems like a lot of boys around his age have been needing glasses."

A pale faced Petunia nodded, "I want him to have whatever frame is cheapest."

"The glasses won't be ready for a month or so though. We'll ship them to your house. I guess now would be the time to have Harry pick out a pair of frames."

"Come on then, Harry." Petunia gave the boy a small smile. She would have some explaining to do about where the money from her and Vernon's checking account went but she wasn't worried about that. Harry needed the glasses. It was best that they got it over with now instead of having a teacher send home a letter asking why the boy hadn't been taken to a doctor yet.

Harry bit his lip and walked behind Dudley and Petunia. Dr. Rowel was bringing him to a small store within the office.

"Here we are." He motioned to the frames that surrounded them. "Deidre will help you choose a reasonable frame."

Petunia did not notice the arrival of Iris and the assistant. The girl was already next to her brother, both whispering back and forth about what happened. She decided to ignore the girl's blue lips; the lolly would have upset her if she saw it but Iris appeared to have finished it before her brother was done.

"Where are the cheaper frames?" Petunia asked.

"Right here." Deidre lead Harry to a small section of glasses. There were four frames in total. One green frame, a black, wire rimmed circular frame, a black, wire rimed rectangular frame, and a bright pink frame.

"You should get the pink ones." Of course Dudley felt it nececessary to provide some input.

"Dudley, let Harry pick." Three sets of eyes stared up at Petunia as soon as the words left her mouth.

"You… You mean I can pick?" A shocked Harry Potter asked his aunt.

"Yes Harry but make it fast." Harry and Iris gasped. They rarely got the chance to make their own decisions.

"I d-don't like the colored ones." Iris whispered to her brother. "Try the wire ones on."

Harry nodded and carefully grabbed the rectangular frames. He closely examined his reflection in a nearby mirror and shook his head, a hushed I don't like them was only heard by his sister.

"Me neither." Iris took the frames off her brother's face and replaced them with the other pair. She gasped softly and nodded her head. "There… They're perfect."

"You look like a nerd." Dudley prodded his cousin's side. "They're going to make fun of you at school." Harry gave his sister a thankful smile and ignored Dudley's comment.

"I like these ones, Aunt Petunia." His voice was no more than a nervous whisper. He feared her shouting at him in the middle of the office and dragging him out by his ear, yelling the whole walk home about how stupid he was for not being able to see, somehow blaming him for the issue.

"I'll place an order for the pair he has on." Petunia busied herself by rummaging around her purse for a pen and checkbook. "Children, go wait for me by the door please and get ready to walk back home."

Harry put the glasses back, taking a bit longer than necessary to do so. He waited until Dudley and Iris left the room to take the chance of thanking his aunt. Truth be told, Petunia did not expect to receive a hug and word of thanks from the nine year old boy. She did something unusual when compared to the countless amount of times the boy attempted to hug her. Petunia Dursley wrapped her arms around her nephew and gave him the first, likely the only, hug he would receive from his aunt. The brief show of affection was gone as soon as the family exited the building. Petunia's demeanor returned to normal, showering Dudley with praise while ensuring that her niece and nephew were ignored the whole walk back, and left Harry feeling more confused than ever.


	6. Trying to Care

**A/N:**Let's just say I'm a bit descriptive here... Kitchen stoves and skin. See, I warned you ahead of time! Blame it on the fanfic I read yesterday. If you don't like it, press alt and F4 now. A few other events in here… A visit to Mrs. Figg included.

**Disclaimer: **I'm not blonde, nor am I living in England. My apologies, I simply can't be the author the Harry Potter books.

* * *

><p>Harry had his glasses for six hours before they broke. I remember the twins arriving home from school. Vernon and I made them walk home to give Dudley and I a few freakless moments of peace. Anyway, the twins were dead silent when they walked in that day. The boy made a beeline for the cupboard and the girl took her sweet time with getting in. Her hair was disheveled and Harry's glasses weren't even on his face. I beat the boy to reaching the cupboard and gave them both a look of disapproval. The two looked as though they had been put through hell. The boy with the broken glasses held at his side along with a swollen nose, and the girl with a blackening eye. All this had come from a day at school? I found it rather peculiar that a teacher hadn't called to mention either of the injuries. The thought of them receiving the blows on their way home never crossed my mind. Injuries and broken glasses were the least of my problems that year.<p>

It all started the day Vernon decided to severely punish the twins. They failed to meet his expectations in having the house completely spotless, with all chores finished, by the time he returned home from work. The day had been a Thursday halfway through the summer. I remember the argument between the three as though it were yesterday. Vernon, of course, won the argument and the two spawns of my sister were shunned to their cupboard for a majority of the weekend. I came to the decision to allow the children out Sunday afternoon; ordered that they cook dinner without burning it lest they want to spend their summer in the cupboard.

* * *

><p>July 30, 1989<p>

"Mummy! Potter's trying to sneak food!" Petunia inwardly cursed at her son. She had got to the point where she didn't care if either of the twins snuck food. It wasn't like they took a noticeable amount to begin with. The aunt had flipped out once on the kids though, and even that had been necessary. She had found Harry digging through a trash barrel when a cupboard of food was a few feet away. The moment had unsettled her stomach to the point of feeling ill. Her heart ached when she found them, but she had yelled and sent the boy back to bed without giving him any food. She couldn't fix what she had become and she hated it, hated her husband for it. Petunia put on a stern face as she stormed into the kitchen. Unfortunately, Vernon had beaten her to it.

"Girl..." Vernon roared, his hands already entangled in the child's fire red hair. Dudley watched from the shadows with a satisfied smirk. "What do you think you are doing?"

Iris Potter gazed up at her uncle with wide, emerald green eyes. She blinked a few times then looked down at the piece of burnt chicken in her right hand. The child stayed silent, thinking, and forced the chicken into her mouth. She was already in trouble, wasn't she? Why not just add onto the punishment? Chewing and swallowing, she had the blackened meat finished in seconds flat. Vernon was fuming while Petunia was trying to hide her delight in the girl's actions. The kid was far more intelligent than she and Vernon thought.

"Insolent little brat!" Vernon was shaking with rage. "And you've burnt _our _supper. To think I was going to feed the pair of you tomorrow as a birthday gift. You can forget about that." He yanked on Iris' hair and pulled the girl upward so she was standing straight.

"B-birthday?" Iris gasped out, not even reacting to her hair being tugged. She hadn't been aware that she and Harry's birthday was approaching. Time sure flew by when you were stuck in a cupboard. She wrinkled her nose, gulping. Her uncle smelled like alcohol. This was not going to end in her favor.

"Y-y-yes, b-birthd-day." The uncle sneered. "How's about Petunia and I give you an early present?" Vernon stepped over to the still running stove and grabbed the timer above it. "I think a minute and nine seconds will do."

Iris stood frozen to the spot. Her intellect normally kept her ahead of the game but things had taken an unexpected turn for the worst. She felt like a fish out of water, knowing she had earned an unknown punishment that would be far worse than anything she or her brother had been put through before.

"Which hand do you write with, girl?" The slurred way her name was said gave Iris goosebumps. He seemed very different from the ways he normally spoke to her, voice sounding almost calm.

"M-my right, unc- sir." She lied. Iris knew better than to tell him which hand she wrote with this close to the start of school. Harry had been asked the same question a few weeks ago and received two broken fingers on his right hand. The redhead shivered, trying to keep her emotions at bay. Showing any sign of weakness would only make things worse in the end.

"Perfect." Vernon's eyes seemed to glimmer as he beckoned Iris closer to him. "Pet, get ready to start the timer."

"Vernon. I don't wa-"

"Just do it Petunia." He growled and shoved the timer in her hands. Petunia chose to do as he said without question. One swift movement later and Iris' wrist was firmly held in his hand. The child's face was pale, lacking any hint of emotion. Iris' insides were reeling with fear. Her eyes shut out of instinct and she turned her head away, struggling to regain control of her hand. Vernon just laughed at the struggling. "I haven't even done anything yet girl." Petunia set the timer but darted from the room afterwards. She could be found in the living room with Dudley, blasting a program to cover the screams that were bound to come.

"I'm sorry." The words flew from Iris' lips in a hushed whisper. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Her feeble apology turned into a chant and her cheeks turned pink. She spotted Harry watching from the garden window. A twitch of her head would hopefully get the message across. Vernon was drunk and she didn't need her brother watching what could happen. He wasn't supposed to be watching. He was supposed to be weeding and watering the garden.

"Shut up." Vernon used his free hand to slap her across the face. Iris murmured a yes sir and looked to the ground, an angry red handprint blaring on her cheek. Uncle tightened the grip on her hand and dragged the child to the stove. He raised the hand and shoved the tray of blackening chicken off the burner. A look of fear crossed Iris' face and before she knew it, the palm of her hand was burning. The smell of burning flesh filled the air.

Iris screamed louder than she had ever screamed before. The pain was unbearable and Vernon showed no signs of pulling her away. Writhing, Iris tried her hardest to get the searing pain away. The feelings in her hand were long lost by now and it took all her focus to keep from fainting, or vomiting at his feet. Head reeling, the child attempted to pull away one last time.

Vernon yelped and let go of his niece. He couldn't believe the shock that had surged through his body just seconds before he lost his grip on the girl. It felt as though she had electrocuted him. Magic must have made her do it.

Iris curled up in a ball on the ground at his feet, shaking with fear and sobbing. She could not look at her hand, and would not until after she was back in the sanctuary of her cupboard. Her magic was working rapidly to make the hand heal fast.

Iris shuddered, and chanced a quick glance up at her uncle. A kick met her side the minute their eyes met. The pain rapidly came back and her eyes forced themselves shut. Her arms moved to shelter her head, tears pooling down her face now that the bursts of pain in her hand returned. A hiss of pain followed shortly after. The hand couldn't be moved without pain, green eyes widened when her hand came into focus. She caught a glimpse of her right hand and was almost sick to her stomach. The flesh was mangled, skin burnt away and charred. Her uncle towered over her. His face turned beet red with anger.

"Impudent girl." Vernon's spoke slowly. "You've done nothing but disappoint me all these years. Should've left you at an orphanage. Why I outta..." Another kick followed. "Stupid little bitch. We should've drowned you when we had the chance..." Iris' sobs subsided as the words sunk in. Her and her brother's tries in flattering the aunt and uncle had gone to waste. Years spent trying to find love in a place that would never provide them any. The realization sparked in change in Iris that day. The once seemingly happy, talkative child had a personality switch. She became timid and did not speak even when spoken to. The only thing to get a word out of her were the nightmares of the night her hand was severely injured, well that and the teddy bear she received as a Christmas gift the year before.

* * *

><p>A week passed before Petunia took matters into her own hands. She was a light sleeper who was easily awoken by the sounds that came from the house at night. Her own head wasn't safe, scaring her with nightmares of the past and present. Flashbacks started occurring, most surrounding the two children shoved in the cupboard underneath the stairs, and she couldn't stand them anymore. Something had to be done.<p>

* * *

><p>A scream cut through a crisp summer night in the Dursley household. Iris Potter was shaking on the mattress she and her brother shared. Tears trailed down her cheeks as the child tried to ignore the searing pain in her right hand. The hand was wrapped in her overly large day shirt. The cloth kept it from getting jostled around too much, but that didn't mean the pain wouldn't be there. She held back a sob before burying her head in the plush teddy that had once been Dudley's. Harry had somehow stayed asleep during her fit of night terrors and lay silent beside her, his soft breathing calmed her nerves a little. A few shaky breaths later and the girl was near relaxed, snuggling her brother.<p>

That all changed when footsteps caused dust to stir from the staircase above. Iris hiccoughed loudly after inhaling a few pieces of dust and immediately fell silent. 1:03 AM the tiny clock in the cupboard displayed. One in the morning and a Dursley was up. This never happened unless a certain uncle was planning on taking them by surprise to make up for a beating he hadn't finished during the day.

Light from the hallway trickled into the cupboard and sounds of someone rummaging through the kitchen cupboards filled the air. _Dudley?_Iris wondered, quickly reasoning that it couldn't have been her cousin. The sound of the person traveling down the stairs had been too quiet.

Suddenly, the latch of the cupboard under the stairs was unlocked. Iris gasped, then buried her head in the teddy, hugging her brother as she waited. Her eyes squeezed shut to block out the light as the door creaked open. Feigning sleep could keep the person away, couldn't it? But he always seemed to know they were faking.

Petunia Dursley stood engulfed by shadows. She was frowning down at the shuddering Potters who had flinched, bumping their heads in the process, when their cupboard opened. The aunt didn't appear to be upset or anything, just giving her niece and nephew a blank stare. Two pairs of brilliant green eyes stared up at her, confusion and curiosity apparent in their look. They had caught her in her monthly mantra of checking on them after a bad dream. Nightmares haunted her since the day her sister died and memories of the past were the main context in her realm of dreams.

A choked back sob broke the silence between the three. The dream involved Lily's death. Her sister's voice was most chilling of all. She seemed to be nagging her, mentioning how awful her children were being treated. _They don't deserve to join James and me this early on in their lives Petunia. _The dream Lily had sighed. The scariest part had been the glare her sister gave her. She had seen the glare many times before. Her niece and nephew inherited the green eyed look, using it on her whenever she or Vernon wrongly accused them of something Dudley had done.

Petunia woke up in a cold sweat after the words had been uttered. She needed a cup of tea to calm her nerves. A pain in her chest kept telling her to check on the children while she waited for her tea to brew. So that was what she did, prying open the cupboard as quietly as she could.

"A-aunt Petunia?" Harry's voice was a just audible whisper. He didn't dare speak up for fear of waking up the rest of the Dursleys. "Are... Are you okay?" The boy stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes. He didn't need his glasses to tell that the form at the door was his aunt.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Petunia muttered. She had only wanted to check on them, not engage in a midnight conversation. A new thought came to mind though. Why not get the brats out of the house for a while? "But since you're up, get out of the cupboard."

Iris shook her head, cradling her arm and the teddy bear they had given her one Christmas. The girl hadn't spoken since the day Vernon burnt her arm and showed no signs of wanting to speak to either of them again. Two years would pass before a single word from the girl was said to either of them.

"Why?" Harry asked, feeling braver now that he was certain Uncle Vernon was not up. His glasses were now on his face.

"Don't ask questions." The aunt snapped, leaning down to reach for the boy. "Just do as I say. Out. Now. And grab your coats."

"We don't ha-" Harry gasped as Petunia's hand grabbed his shirt, yanking his form from the cupboard. She had gently lifted, yet still forceful enough to stop the child from questioning her ways. "Have coats." He gulped. "Rissy, come on out..." The boy urged his sister.

A few seconds passed before the nine year old girl timidly exited the cupboard. Her body shook when she spotted Petunia. Eyes fearfully looking up at the woman, before she hid behind her brother. The aunt and uncle had won, destroying any trust that the young girl had in them. All that was left was a fear of being burnt again, or thrown against a wall, slapped for speaking, or worse, found dead because she didn't do as "uncle" had said. She deserved it though.

Petunia was taken aback by the girl's actions. She had to blame Vernon and herself for the way the girl acted.

"What have I done?" The aunt asked herself, not caring that the boy and girl could hear. Shaking her head she led them to the kitchen. "Sit."

The twins sat on the ground. Harry hugged his sister and never took his eyes off Petunia.

"What are yo-" The boy began to ask a question then stopped. _Don't ask questions._The rule was the worst of all the rules "aunt" and "uncle" had come up with. Telling a curious child that he can't ask questions was worse than any of the words they had said to him. Harry had to keep his questions to himself, and never know the answer to anything unless he eavesdropped or got a book from the school library.

"Just be quiet, please. That is all I ask." Petunia sighed. She held a pen and a piece of paper in her hands, writing as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

_To Whom It May Concern,_The letter began.

_I am writing to request that you please take Harry and Iris Potter out of my husband and I's care before my husband decides to place them in an orphanage._ Petunia felt bad for lying, but she had a desperate hope that the wizards could provide a better home than she could. _I am leaving them in the care of Arabella Figg for the rest of the month while Dudley and I spend a few weeks in London. Vernon does not want to be left alone with my niece and nephew._ Petunia looked up from her work and sighed. They'd never believe it. Dumbledore's last letter had accused her of over exaggerating. He'd said to ignore their magic as they couldn't control it, and that they _**had **_to stay in the house no matter what unless she wanted to deal with Albus' wrath.

Harry tilted his head at his aunt. Soon she was ripping up the paper and sending it down the garbage disposal.

"You know what? I'm going to feed you both." Petunia reached into the fridge and grabbed the slices of pieces that remained from last night's dinner. "Both of you eat." She threw the pieces at the boy and girl. "And not a word of this to your uncle or cousin." The pizza was gone in under a minute and two children were scrutinizing her every move.

"Girl, come here." The aunt ordered. Iris stood, but didn't move closer. "Iris Leanne Potter, don't make me move you myself..." Petunia was the only one to call the twins by full name. Potter, boy, and girl were mainly used by her husband and son.

The girl darted to her aunt's side, listening instantly. Maybe there was a plus side to the not talking thing. Iris did exactly as they said. She whimpered when her hand moved.

"Good girl. I'm going to dress that wound for you. Arabella will have my head if she notices that it isn't healing properly. Take the shirt off."

Iris hissed in pain as she uncovered her hand. Her teeth bit down hard on her lip to keep from crying. Petunia's words about Mrs. Figg didn't register; she was too busy fighting back tears to listen to her aunt.

"We're going to Mrs. Figgs'?" Harry questioned, but got no answer in return.

"Those are going to scar. Brilliant, you'll match your brother's forehead." Petunia forced a laugh. She talked to prevent her emotions from taking over. The girl looked like she could use a hug, but she would _never _lay hands on her. "Boy, fetch me the first aid kit. It's under the bathroom sink." Harry left the room.

"It needs to be cleaned." Petunia muttered. The two stood at the sink, Petunia rinsing off Iris' hand with warm water and soap, Iris shuddering as she tried not to cry. Harry returned when the water turned off.

"Here." He handed the box to his aunt, staring at Iris' hand. "That looks terrible." The boy put a hand over his mouth and gave Iris and apologetic look. He was supposed to be making her feel good about herself. That was what brothers were supposed to do. "Can I help?"

"I guess you can." Petunia shrugged, and handed her nephew a rolled up bandage. "You wrap that like a cast around her hand after I put the ointment on." Barking orders, the aunt had the child's injury dressed in not time. "Harry, put some on the bruise over your eye, get your and your sister's good clothes out of the laundry room closet- jackets included. Put the spares in a bag. We're going to Mrs. Figg's house. Iris, your brother will help you get dressed. I have a phone call to make."

Harry and Iris dressed silently, zipped up in their jackets as Petunia anxiously talked on the phone. Bits and pieces of the conversation could be heard while they looked each other over.

"Arabella?" Petunia's voice sounded worried. "I'm sorry to call you so late, but a family emergency came up. I have to drop the twins off at your house as soon as possible, and leave them there for about a week. Yes, we're fine. Just an issue with Vernon's sister. Have to leave once Dudley wakes up." The aunt conversation continued for a few minutes.

"What do you think she's doing?" Harry whispered to his sister. A shrug of the shoulders was her response. "Iris, can't you at least talk to me?" She shook her head no and mouthed the words not yet. "What about writing?" He never got an answer because Petunia came back into the room.

"We're walking to Mrs. Figg's." She murmured. "You're staying there for a few days... Until I come to pick you up."

"Why?" Harry's words were morphed by a yawn. It was 2:10 now, and the sun wasn't up yet.

"To get you out of the house." Petunia answered shortly. "Now stay quiet. I don't want Vernon knowing that we're going." The three walked to the front door, silently opening it, and slipped out into the night. The walk down the road was quick and quiet. Petunia carried the children's small bag of clothing, and other belongings, and had the kids walk ahead of her. Harry didn't have to knock on Mrs. Figg's door since she was already waiting on her front porch to see them.

"Oh dear..." Arabella blinked a few times when she saw Iris and Harry. The poor dears looked exhausted, and Iris' hand was wrapped up.

"Thank you, Arabella." Petunia spoke louder than she had back home. "I'll call you when I can come to pick them up. There's ointment in the bag for Iris, she knows how to handle herself. Silly girl, touching the stove when I told her not to. She isn't speaking because she thinks Vern and I are still mad at her." She ran a hand through Iris' red hair. "Thanks again, but I must go. You two behave." With that said the blonde turned on her heel and headed home. She would arrive safely, and explain that she sent the twins away early that morning so she and Vernon could have some alone time.

"How are you, Harry?" Mrs. Figg asked the small boy. She never seemed to notice the bruises or the cuts on the Potters. Vernon did his best to keep the marks hidden from the public eye. All she could see was the burnt hand of Iris, and the black eye on Harry. "And what happened?"

"Tired, ma'am." He stifled another yawn. "Aunt Petunia woke us up early. What happened to what?"

"Your eye, Harry." Iris' predicament had already been explained.

"Dudley and I got into a fight." The bespectacled boy answered with a shrug. "He won."

"Right." Mrs. Figg sighed, not entirely sure if she wanted to believe Harry. Nothing else was said about the subject. "How about we all go back to bed? I'm afraid your rooms aren't ready so you'll have to share the couch."

"Okay, Mrs. Figg." Harry gave her a thankful smile. Anywhere was better than their tiny mattress back home. "And goodnight."

Mrs. Figg brought the twins to the couch in her living room. It was just big enough for the two to share. A few cats rested on the top of it, but the cushions were abandoned.

"You two make yourselves comfortable, I'll grab a few blankets." Arabella left the room for a minute, re-entering with a few blankets in each arm. Harry and Iris were already falling asleep by the time she returned.

"Goodnight Harry, goodnight Iris." She murmured, and kissed each of their foreheads. At least she could show them a little bit of kindness while their guardians were off doing whatever lie Petunia had used to dump them on their doorstep. The light shut off in the room, and the residents of Arabella Figg's house fell into a blissful state of sleep. Iris and Harry slept through the night with no other interruptions.


	7. Playing Pretend

The Potters were generally well behaved and rarely got in trouble with the teachers at school. That didn't keep the phone from ringing once every few months though.

"Mrs. Dursley, Iris isn't talking. Did something traumatic happen over the summer?"  
>"Harry was found climbing the school rooftops."<br>"Iris won't respond to the teachers."  
>"Dudley and Harry don't seem to get along well."<br>"Harry and Piers got into a fight."

The calls went on and on. My favorite had to have been the one Vernon was lucky enough to answer.

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley?" Wendy Mayfield, the school secretary, sighed on the other end of the line.

"This is the Mr." Vernon grunted. I heard a flustered apology from Ms. Mayfield. The phone had always been loud enough to hear conversations if the room was near silent.

"Well is your wife home?"

"No. Can I take a message?" Vernon rolled his eyes at me and mouthed something about it being about time he handled one of the school calls.

"I guess you'll have to. We've got Iris, Harry, and a rather angry teacher in the principal's office. Would one of you mind coming in to talk to the three?"

I don't think I ever saw an angrier Vernon Dursley than on that day. His face had been tomato red, almost purple by the time we reached the car.

* * *

><p>March 21, 1990<p>

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dursley." Mrs. Mayfield greeted the couple. Petunia Dursley gave a small smile in response, and Vernon nodded. "The principal will see you in a few minutes. He's still talking to Mrs. Jones." Petunia and Vernon took no notice of the twins until Mrs. Mayfield started speaking to them.

"He'll be seeing you two after Mrs. Jones has had her say." The blonde woman's tone was light, as though she almost felt sorry for the two.

"Okay miss..." Harry whispered and fell silent. His shoulders were hunched as he looked down at his hands. Iris just sat there. Green eyes stared at the map outside the principal's door. She didn't make any moves to acknowledge Mrs. Mayfield's words.

Vernon and Petunia sat in silence, occasionally glaring at their niece and nephew. They would have their say the car ride home. Iris wished she could disappear. The child sat as far back on the plastic chair she had been told to sit in as she could. Maybe the wall would make her disappear if she sat any further back. She and Harry held hands, their only way of comforting each other.

"We didn't do anything." Harry's voice was a whisper loud enough for only Iris to hear. "We couldn't have done it anyway." There was no logical explanation for the predicament he and his sister were in. One minute Mrs. Jones' hair was blonde, the next it was bright pink. To claim that he and Iris had done it made no sense.

Iris gave her brother a look that seemed to say 'are you sure about that?' The too little redhead refused to talk to anyone in public. Harry only got a word, maybe a sentence if he was lucky, out of her when he tried to coax her into speaking. Her hand had healed, for the most part anyway, but the skin would never be the same. The pink, scarred flesh etched along her right hand was lasting proof of the day her uncle held her hand to the stove. Fear was almost always the immediate feeling to follow her name being called by any male besides her brother. Refusing to speak only added to her nervousness towards strangers. Green eyes and a twitch of the lips could only convey so much emotion. Screams came out when "uncle" decided to punish her instead of the boy, but even those were becoming fewer as the pair discovered that showing they were in pain added to Vernon's amusement.

"Positive, sis. W-we wouldn-" His words were lost when he caught his uncle's eye and received a cold glare. Gulping, he shook his head and went back to examining his hands. Iris rested her head on her brother's shoulder, tightly squeezing his arm when the door to the principal's office opened.

"Harry, Iris?" The principal, a tall, tan man called out of the office. "Please come in. Your aunt and uncle can accompany you if they wish to."

"Coming sir." Harry muttered and rose to his feet. Iris followed behind him. Each Potter seemed to be debating taking their time in reaching the office. A 'get a move on' from Petunia was more than enough reason for them to speed up and set themselves down on the red plastic chairs that had sat in so many times before then. Vernon and Petunia glowered at the two from a pair of seats on the opposite side of the room. A frazzled looking woman in her mid-thirties could be seen beside the principal. Her hair was bright pink in color, far different from the blonde it had been earlier that day.

"Mrs. Jones swears up and down that one of you had something to do with her change in hair color." He motioned to the woman beside him. "Care to explain?" Both twins wore identical facial expressions; slight frowns with a just visible tooth biting on the lower lip, followed by a shake of the head.

"Harry James, and Iris Leanne," It was Vernon's turn to address the children. The Potters looked shocked at the uncle's use of their actual names. The shock wore off as the man continued in a low growl. "If one of you doesn't explain... You'll be- be grounded for the rest of the day, weekend too. No television or dinner, just straight to bed when we get home." The threat hung loosely in the air, brother and sister looking at the uncle as though he'd grown an extra head, for a few seconds before Harry caught on. The game of being an average family had begun. Playing pretend, as a family that cared about one another, would hopefully save their butts if the children tried hard enough. Vernon was always the hardest to please. The principal cleared his throat and all eyes were on the Potters.

"We had a practice class spelling bee." Harry whispered, his sister nodded in agreement with his words.

"You'll have to speak up." The principal urged the boy. He knew Harry was shy, but the silence from both children seemed to happen only when they were in his office.

"We had a practice class spelling bee." Harry repeated himself. He could feel the gaze of his aunt and uncle on him. "And Mrs. Jones called on Iris, then told her off for not speaking. Iris burst into tears and, well..." He shrugged, trailing off.

"Well what, Harry?" It sounded as though the man at the desk actually cared about what Harry had to say.

"One minute Mrs. Jones' hair was blonde, the next it was pink." He didn't know how to explain it. The change of color happened seconds after he glared at the teacher, just about ready to stick up for his sister. "I thought it was a trick of the light." Harry added sadly.

"Is this true, Iris?" The principal asked. His brow raised as he eyed the little girl in front of him. He half expected a yes from the girl, but no sounds occurred. Instead, she nodded. A frown that matched the one on her aunt's lips took over her features. There was no hiding the look of sorrow in her eyes. Her head bobbed twice, the words yes sir formed in her mind, but she knew it was no use to try to speak. She wasn't even sure if she could anymore after the months of not uttering a word aside from the screams that came out in her nightmares. It was hard to remember what her voice sounded like.

"Well..." The man cracked his knuckles and looked between the teacher and the children. "Maybe you dyed your hair wrong, Mrs. Jones. You were a brunette last week, were you not?" A smirk briefly crossed his features. Mrs. Jones frowned and narrowed her eyes at the twins.

"I guess you're right." She stated through gritted teeth. "But it doesn't explain how fast the color changed. I've never heard a class burst into laughter so quickly."

"Sometimes there is no way of explaining events that happen in life." The principal's eyes twinkled a little. "Sorry to cut things short, but I have a meeting with the superintendent to attend."

Mrs. Jones opened her mouth to argue but thought better of it. She huffed, then left the office.

"Nice to see you again, Vernon and Petunia." He added, and then stood up. The family exited the office and went out to the car. There was no choice but to bring the twins home. School was close to done at the time. The Dursleys were oddly quiet the whole ride back home. Harry and Iris sat in silence, knowing that they would get an earful when they set foot in number four.

More silence ensued as everyone entered the house. Harry and Iris trailed behind their aunt and uncle. The pair deposited their bags in the cupboard and were about to retreat to their sanctuary but stopped short as soon as Vernon started speaking.

"I swear to god if we get another phone call this month..." The uncle growled. "We should just pull them out of school Petunia."

"I don't think they" They, a term used here to describe the children's fellow freaks, "would like that very much, Vern. Besides, I don't want them around the house twenty-four seven."

"Like they care anyway. They wouldn't have just dumped them on our doorstep if they cared. But you insisted on keeping them." Vernon narrowed his eyes at the doorway between the kitchen and the hallway. Harry and Iris stood in the doorway. Green eyes stared at the aunt and uncle. The two desperately tried to piece together the new information with what they already knew, but none of it made sense. Their mother and father had died in a car crash right? So what did "they" have to do with anything?

"That little stunt at school has earned you each two days without food." Vernon spoke in a much louder tone than he had used with Petunia. "If it happens again, you won't see the light of day for a month. Now get out of my sight. Dudley has friends coming over."

The twins did just that. Darkness consumed them as soon as the cupboard door shut. A click of a lock meant that they would be spending the rest of the day there.

* * *

><p>The two days would pass with few problems. That was until the Friday report cards came home. Grades were always a big deal when Harry, Dudley, and Iris received them at the same time.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aunt Petunia can you sign my report card please?" Harry's voice was a hushed whisper. "Iris' needs to be signed too." Petunia had forgotten that the girl even came home. She had been silent for months, not even talking to her own brother, and more timid than Petunia and Vernon could remember. They should have taken her to a doctor for the newly formed "condition" but the thought never occurred to them. Petunia chose to let her suffer in silence, not paying attention to the looks of defeat she cast as she got through the chores she and Harry split. Her arm had healed well enough, but the skin that replaced the burn was a pink colored blemish that was very noticeable unless the girl was sent to school in long sleeves. An explanation was required, a lie of course, on the first day of the school year.<p>

"Where are they, Harry?" The boy had taken to hiding their project grades from his relatives. An argument at the beginning of the school year had left him and Iris with bruises across their cheeks. Getting higher scores than the precious Dudders was not welcome under Vernon Dursley's roof. Freaks weren't supposed to be smart. Anything higher than Dudley's grades meant punishment for both children. The higher the grade, the harsher the punishment.

Harry grimaced immediately after the words left his aunt's lips. "What?" Petunia asked with an eye roll.

"I..." His gaze fell to his feet. The ten year old was ashamed in himself. "We got higher grades than Dudley. I tried aunt Petunia, really. But the teachers did pop quizzes this month by taking homework and classwork and-" He hiccoughed, trying his hardest not to cry in front of Petunia. "And grading them. I would've answered incorrectly if I'd known ahead of time but they were collected at the end of class."

He was shivering from his attempt in holding back tears. Petunia would have taken pity on him had his sister not been observing from the doorway.

"Let me see them." She hissed out. "Now." Harry cringed and darted to the cupboard where the knapsacks he and his sister took to school lay. He returned seconds later with two yellow papers in hand.

Petunia whisked the papers out his grasp and looked them over. All grades above B's. Dudley had C minuses and below. Jealousy became ever apparent in her train of thought as she stared at the two reports. The twins were smarter than expected. Even the devil child and her stupid silence had better grades than her Dudley.

"And if I don't sign them?" A look of fear crept over Harry's features; he could tell his aunt was silently raging.

"The principal will call you." He whispered. "Go over everything over the phone." That couldn't happen again.

"I'll sign, but Vernon and I have to discuss your punishment once he gets home." This caused a gasp from both children. The hope of getting away with the grades was ripped out from beneath their feet.

"Aunt Petunia please..." Harry begged. Tears freely fell down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'll do anything. Just... We haven't eaten in two days, and my stom-"

"SHUT UP." Petunia would later regret losing her temper. "If you meant any of it your grades would be lower than Dudder's. Freaks are not smart. They _never _score higher than my Dudley. Any higher, and the punishment is well deserved and to be expected. Now go to your cupboard both of you and stay there until Vernon returns home."

"But we haven't finished cleaning." Harry seemed truly afraid of Vernon's arrival. He shuddered at the thought of Vernon being even more upset, with the addition of unfinished chores, than just the grades alone.

"You act like I don't realize that." She smirked and made sure they both entered the unlit room beneath the stairwell. The sound of a lock being forced shut would be the last thing they heard until Vernon's car pulled into the driveway.

Vernon Dursley frowned when he entered his home. There was no scent of dinner cooking on the stove to be found inside the house. To add to the lack of food, the cupboard that belonged to his niece and nephew was locked. They must have done something to upset his wife the hour before he got home, otherwise the boy would have been cooking dinner. Pausing to kick at the cupboard door, Vernon grunted and stepped foot in the kitchen.

"Petunia love, what's this?" He spotted the three yellow papers on the table before setting down his briefcase and recognized them immediately. "Report cards already?" Petunia nodded disapprovingly.

"They've done it again, Vernon," She sighed, shaking her head. "and didn't finish any of their chores. We'll be better off going out for dinner."

Vernon sneered at his wife. "The grades this time?"

"B plusses, nothing lower, plenty above." Petunia muttered, holding up the identical Potter report cards.

"They must be cheating." was all Vernon Dursley said before storming down the hall and jerking the cupboard door open.

"Get out." He barked at the Potter's. Two pairs of green eyes stared up at him before the cupboard's inhabitants were seen. The two stood in front of their cupboard. The girl gave him a fearful glance before looking at the ground. The boy stared at the picture of Dudley that hung behind his uncle.

Vernon lunged at Harry and grabbed his nephew by the hair on his head. A flinch of pain was all Harry managed to let out before the assault began. Punches rained down on the boy's form as Uncle Vernon started to shout.

"You worthless freak, how dare you." Every couple of words was followed by a blow wherever Vernon could reach. "Cheating to be better than my son."

"I didn't sir." Harry's weak response earned a blow to the stomach. He doubled over in pain, gasping out apology after apology.

"Shut up, boy." The sound of something cracking became audible as soon as Vernon's fist met his nephew's stomach. Harry groaned in pain and slumped against the wall. Iris stood rooted to the spot. Her eyes never left her uncle. Vernon let go of his wincing nephew and turned on her instead.

"And you, why don't you stop being ignorant and start bloody speaking?" He waited a moment before laying a hand on his niece. The uncle used a different approach this time though, grabbing hold of the girl's neck and gave it a squeeze, shaking her as she gasped. His niece wriggled in his arms, gasping out wildly as she struggled to fill her lungs with air. Petunia watched from the kitchen, choosing to intervene only when the girl looked like she was going to pass out.

"Vernon you're going to strangle her to death if you don't let go." Her words were brisk with a hint of a warning in her tone. Vernon didn't seem to hear her though.

"Uncle Vernon stop it." Harry's words went unnoticed so he did the unthinkable. _Wham_. He flung himself at the arm that gripped his sister, trying with all his might to get the man's beefy fingers off her neck. The three struggled, with Iris' feeble attempts in getting away from her uncle included, for quite some time. The only sign of stopping came when the doorbell rang.

Vernon's eyes grew wide and he removed his hand from the girl's neck now gripping her by the ragged cloth that covered her shoulder.

"Worthless brat." He spat in his niece's face, and hastily dropped her into the cupboard. Harry ducked in after, just nearly avoiding his uncle's foot, and the room plunged into darkness. "No food for a week. Now be quiet."

The sounds of Dudley returning from his escapade with his friends soon filled the silence between the cupboard and the house. Petunia and Vernon fawned over their son while Iris and Harry checked over one another.

Iris had her eyes closed. A hand wiped uncle's spittle from her face and her small form shook the cot she and Harry sat on. She couldn't stand her uncle or aunt now, and wished desperately for some stranger to come free her and her brother from the hell they were living in.

"Iris?" Harry's voice whispered in the dimness of the tiny room. "Are you alright?" A sniffle and a shrug stated that his sister didn't want to think about it. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Harry's middle and pulled away when he hissed in pain. They had both suffered at the hand of their uncle that day, and had a funny feeling that that was bound to happen more often.


	8. The End of Normalcy Part I

Threatening the Potters was the only way to keep the two out of trouble. The threats were meant to ensure that they toed the line and behaved in a way that should have made my husband and me proud. There were so many to choose from and unfortunately most of them were followed through with. I left that to Vernon though since I didn't have the heart to do anything besides smack the children around if things got out of hand. Strangely enough, I'm reminded of the last year the kids spent in school before heading off to Smeltings and Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>April 26, 1991<em>

The month of April brought another break from school for the kids in the Dursley home. The three ten year olds were not home from school yet. They were each in class, waiting for the bell to announce that the school day was over. Dudley impatiently tapped his feet against the ground. His excitement toward being home gradually built up as each class went by. His cousins continued to exchange worried looks as time ticked by. A sigh of relief was shared by the class when the bell rang. Students rushed from their seats and out of the room. Harry and Iris darted through the halls. They did not stop until after they reached the entrance to the building. A sigh left the lips of both Potters when they saw rain falling from the sky.

"It's raining." Harry groaned. That was exactly what he and his sister needed after a day of being ignored by teachers and students alike. The weather had taken a turn for the worst. Thunder clattered every so often, the lightning that created it was nowhere to be seen though. _Crash._ "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, t-" _Crash._ Harry winced. "Nine and a half miles away. Rissy do you think we can get home in time?"

Iris shrugged in response and shook her head. At least Dudley and his gang were nowhere in sight. She glanced longingly at the students who were getting into the cars of happy parents, unable to think of a day when her aunt picked her and Harry up from school, then looked at her brother and twitched her head toward the sidewalk; her non-verbal let's go.

"At least it's vacation." Harry spoke as he and his sister headed back to the Dursley's. "We'll be Dudley free if the weather doesn't stay like this."

There wasn't much talking after that. The two walked as fast as they could through the cold rain. It did nothing to keep their clothing from getting soaked, and soon Harry and Iris were shivering and coughing, dripping wet when they arrived at the front door of the house.

"They aren't home?" Harry looked puzzled. "Aunt Petunia said…" His thought was cut off by a coughing fit and a shake of the head. He put his backpack down and tried to open the door. It was locked. "Why aren't they home?" The boy sat down on the porch step, soon joined by his sister.

Meanwhile, a tired looking Petunia was trying to drag her son out of the sweets section of the supermarket. She needed a few more ingredients for the dinner her husband was expecting after he got home from work and only had time to get them after picking up her son from school.

"Dudley we already have those in the kitchen cupboard back home." Petunia reminded her son. "I'll get you a candy bar and you can have it in the car if you leave now."

"But I don't want a candy bar." Dudley's voice grew dangerously loud. "I want cookies."

"We have cookies at home. I could make your cousins bake fresh ones if you would rather that." She did not have the time to make cookies. The girl and boy could handle making them without burning anything.

"I want the candy then and cookies when I get home." He demanded.

"Yes, yes of course. Pick something now let's go." Petunia pleaded. "It's already four and your father wants dinner five thirty. We need to go." Her son smirked and grabbed two chocolate bars, knowing that his mother wouldn't tell him off. He continued to demand sweets until she reached the checkout.

Petunia took a deep breath to calm her thoughts. The Potters were probably home now but they had no way of getting into the house. If dinner wasn't ready on time Vernon would place the blame on them since she could do no wrong and the twins would be in the cupboard for the entire vacation. There was nothing wrong with that until the chores started getting done halfheartedly. Her foot tapped against the ground as she waited for the woman in front of her to finish paying. When it was her turn at the counter, she placed her groceries down and coaxed Dudley into handing his candy over for a few seconds.

"Ma'am, your total -" The clerk was interrupted by cash being forced into his hand.

"Keep the change for yourself." Petunia told him and grabbed her bagged groceries. "Dudley let's go." The clerk didn't question the exchange.

* * *

><p>The sound of tires meeting gravel made Iris jump. She and Harry dozed off for a while, their minds oblivious to the rainfall around them, and she felt disoriented from the sudden awakening. A jab to her brother's ribs caused him to flinch awake.<p>

"They're back." He muttered and stood up from the step, his sister following closely behind him, and grabbed his backpack. He and Iris backed away from the front door and stood off toward the side of the porch to avoid being in the way. The soaked twins timidly approached the car when they saw Petunia taking out groceries.

"Aunt Petunia we can help." Harry whispered, sensing that something was off about the aunt.

"Sure." Petunia answered and shoved the bags at the twins. "And dry off once we get inside. I don't want you getting Dudley sick."

"Mom promised me cookies!" Dudley glared at Iris. "So you had better make them right once you are done. Or else." Iris narrowed her eyes at her cousin. There was nothing else to be done Eye rolling would earn a smack to the back of the head and her head already hurt anyway. She was also a little on the scared side. The lingering threat of or else meant he was plotting to get her in trouble. She didn't mind making cookies anyway. The only thing she had an issue with when it came to cooking was having to use the top of the stove. The memories of her hand being burnt always flooded back. Luckily, Harry noticed and volunteered to handle breakfast making and any egg cooking that was to be done before the aunt or uncle understood why their niece froze or looked like she was going to cry when near the stove. Harry made it his job to make sure that Iris avoided using the stove.

Petunia rolled her eyes and lead the way through the front door. Once inside, she made sure that the Potters put every bag on the table and sent them to their cupboard to change. The twins reemerged seconds later, each looking awfully small in their oversized hand-me-downs, and began to put groceries away. Their aunt watched to make sure no food was smuggled into any pockets and cleared her throat once they were done.

"Vernon is picking Marge up from the train station after work today and expects food on the table when he gets home. I understand that we all got in the house later than usual because I had to pick up a few groceries. So pasta is for dinner tonight. There's a pan of water already on the stove. Add chicken to the sauce then get started on baking cookies for dessert. Give the bowl to Dudley once most of the batter is gone and clean up. Finish the other chores with the time spent in between preparing the meal. Now get to work. You two will not be fed if dinner isn't ready by the time my husband walks through the door. Understood?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry answered. A nod from his sister followed after. The two got to work. Iris began to make cookies. She no longer needed a recipe for it since she and Harry had made them so many times. The water on the stove was brought to a boil and pasta was added to it.

"Iris can you watch the stove? I'll get the dusting then the sweeping done. I think laundry and vacuuming is the only thing left. So you can do that after the cookies go in the oven." He received a nod from his sister and a small smile. "I miss your voice sis." Her shoulders raised in a shrug as if to say she knew, and would with time.

Harry glanced at the clock and disappeared from the room. He reappeared just minutes later, grinning at Iris. "Dusting is done." There was a clatter caused by him opening the cupboard in the kitchen to retrieve the broom. A grunt from Iris made him pause and look over at her. The cookies were ready to enter the oven, the timer already set for twelve minutes. A bowl sat in the center of the table. What was left of the dough sat at the bottom of the bowl.

"Dudley," Harry poked his head around the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room. "There's cookie dough on the table." He disappeared to finish sweeping when Dudley stood up from his spot on the recliner.

Iris bit her lip and darted off to change the load of laundry over. When that was done she returned to the kitchen to make sure that the cookies weren't burning. They still had a few minutes left, so she would use that time to vacuum the living room and dining room. Harry got the sauce heating on the stove and fished around the freezer for the chicken his aunt mentioned. It was already precut so that made things easier for him. He would have chanced stealing an apple from the fridge had Dudley not been sitting in the room. His stomach growled loudly when he added the chicken to the sauce. The sweet aroma of food filled the air, his eyes closing to take in the scent. The beeping of the timer caused him to flinch. He had to duck a spoon being thrown at his head when he took too long to turn it off.

"I heard it Dudley." He hissed as he hurriedly took the cookies out of the oven and turned the oven and timer off.

"Mummy he's being mean to me!" Dudley whined loudly. His mother was not downstairs, having needed a break from the children, and could be heard stomping her way down the stairs.

"What is it now, Dudley?" She asked, taking to ignore the black haired boy on the other side of the room. "Did he hurt your feelings?"

"Yes." He whimpered. "He took most of the cookie dough from me, probably shared with his sister too."

"I did not." Harry's eyes went wide as saucers. There was a click and the sound of the vacuum coming to a stop. Iris regretted stepping into the room as soon she saw the confrontation between her cousin and brother. Aunt Petunia did not look happy with either of them.

"Boy come here." She didn't have to repeat herself, as Harry was by her side almost immediately. "Open your mouth." She grabbed hold of his face, nails digging into the sides of his jaw when he didn't do as told, and tried to force his mouth open. "I'll assume you did eat it then if you're refusing to open your mouth." The conversation was left at that. "Dudley I'll give you three cookies once they are warm enough to not burn your tongue." There was a whimper from Iris at the mention of burning. "Shut up girl." She couldn't resist the urge to laugh at her word use. Of course the girl would shut up. She never talked.

"When will you learn that brats are best seen and not heard?" Dudley chimed in. Petunia fought back a frown. He was quoting his father.

"Sorry Dudley, Aunt Petunia." Harry whispered. His aunt and cousin remained in the kitchen. They didn't need to say anything; he knew there would be trouble once Vernon got home. Iris shakily took the cookies off the pan and placed them on a plate. Dinner was complete five minutes before the uncle walked through the door.

"Go to your room." Petunia hissed when food was on the table. "I'll decide if you eat later."

* * *

><p>"Where are the brats anyway?" Aunt Marge glanced around the kitchen. "Did you finally take my advice and get rid of them?" Her voice was loud enough to be heard through the cupboard. "I told you could have drowned them while they were young. No one would have questioned it."<p>

Petunia choked on her drink. Her coughs blocked out Vernon's retort of no. Of course she didn't take the chance to drown them. That would have gotten rid of the final memory of her sister. She lost her sister, not that it changed the treatment of her kids, and grieving was tough. She never had the chance to grieve; just a letter and forced parenthood of two children she never wanted to mother. The children in the cupboard were listening as well. The fear of being abandoned and separated at an orphanage was still strong even years after their uncle stopped using the threat.

"Shouldn't they be out here serving us?"

"They're being punished Marge." Vernon grunted. "They weren't being nice to Dudley."

"Is the bitch still not talking?"

"No, she isn't talking anymore." Petunia sighed. She gave up on getting the adults of the family to call the children by name. The girl answered to bitch, girl, and just about anything that was shouted besides her name. The boy answered to Potter, boy, thing, and whatever else Vernon decided to toss in.

"Pity, although you two must love not having her answer back." Marge shrugged and resumed her conversation with Vernon.

"Vernon are we feeding them tonight?" Petunia interjected when she found a lull in conversation. "They haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday." Withholding food came about when the boy talked back. Vernon shouted about him taking too long to serve breakfast and he retorted with the answer of I'm trying and an eye roll. The actions were very rude. No food was the only way they could get the kids to behave.

"I don't know Pet. They've been rather quiet but I feel as though their snack of cookie dough should count as a meal."

"We didn't eat anything." Iris wailed from the cramped space inside the cupboard beneath the stairs. Her brother quickly recovered from the shock of hearing his sister speak, it had been weeks since they last had a hushed conversation, and wrapped his arms around her. Her small form shook from a mixture of rage and sorrow. She was starving, her aunt was wrong about the amount of time that had passed since they last ate, and she wanted a glass of water to soothe her throat. Her voice didn't even sound like it belonged to her anymore. The tears that trailed down her cheeks only appeared when she was certain she and her brother were alone. Crying in front of their aunt and uncle was a waste of time and they never bothered with trying to comfort her or her brother.

"Shh…" Harry whispered. "I know we didn't but they never believe us. Now stop crying before they hear us." It was no use though, as his sister's hushed sobs continued to fill the air. "They'll have to feed us eventually though. The neighbors will ask questions if we go missing." He doubted that his words were true, but it was nice to hope that someone cared.

"How about a meal of toast and water?" The conversation in the kitchen continued.

"And waste the bread that's used for our son's sandwiches?" Vernon scoffed.

"It'd only be one slice each. We can give them what's left of the loaf from this week. There's a new one in the cupboard." Petunia answered. "They'll starve to death if we don't feed them soon. The twins took too long to get their chores for the day done. It's a sign that their energy is depleting. I don't want to deal with them fainting tomorrow when they go to get the outdoor chores done."

"Whatever Petunia." Vernon glared at his wife. The conversation was ended and she could do whatever she wanted to do about it.

"Fine." She shrugged and stood up. "I'm putting a meal together for them and they can eat after they clear the table and get the dishes and table clean. Fair enough?"

Vernon rolled his eyes in response and stood up once he finished eating. He, Dudley, and Marge, with her dog trailing after her, went into the living room to watch an episode of one of Dudley's favorite t.v. shows. Petunia was left in the kitchen by herself. Her husband didn't wait for her to finish her meal. With him gone, she was alone and able to start getting things together for the twins. A handful of nuts, a slice of cheese, a piece of toast with butter and a little bit of sugar sprinkled over it, and a glass of water would be their dinner. It was quick and easy to make, and a meal that would keep them full for a while.

"You two get out. Now." Petunia made the Potters flinch when she knocked on the cupboard door. "Get a move on or it will get cold." She could hear sniffling from the inside and was not in the mood to deal with flashbacks to her childhood. That being thought, she hit the door again. "Those tears had best be gone before either of you get to the kitchen or I will have Vernon deal with you." The sniffling stopped, to her pleasure, and the raven haired boy and red haired devil entered the kitchen.

"Sorry Aunt Petunia." Harry muttered, his aunt shrugging to show that he had been heard, and slipped his hand into Iris'. The two gave Petunia a blank stare.

"Eat. Then Marge wants to see you." She motioned toward the counter where two half full plates of food sat. "Clean up after yourselves and put the dishes back where they belong."

The twins didn't need to be told anything else. The first substantial meal in seven days disappeared within seconds. The children cleared their plates as fast as they could without getting sick. There had been days where Vernon gave them a plate of food and taken it away because they took too long to eat. Food was important now and they never knew when the game of giving meals then taking them away just seconds later would come about. They each seemed a bit happier afterward. That happiness wouldn't last for long though.

* * *

><p>Harry and Iris stood in the center of the living room. The t.v. was off because the show of Aunt Marge interrogating her husband's charges was on. Dudley's favorite part of Aunt Marge's visits had quickly become hearing the nasty things the adults in the house had to say about his cousins. He was in need of new material to use to pick on them when at school.<p>

"And where will you be going to school next fall, boy?" Marge asked Harry.

"I…" He glanced at his uncle. The man gave him no prompting though. "I-Uh. I don't know ma'am. The acceptance letters don't come until the end of the-" _SMACK._ The blow came from nowhere. Harry's eyes went wide, a hand rubbing at his now red cheek. His glasses hung on his right ear. The bleary eyed boy did not know who hit him.

"You watch your tone with her boy." Uncle Vernon cracked his knuckles. The blow, Harry was able to deduce, had come from him. He rounded on Harry and towered over his cowering nephew. "Apologize now."

"I'm…" Harry gasped out as he repositioned his glasses. "I'm sorry Aunt Marge."

His "aunt" sniffed and stuck her nose in the air. Harry slowly backed away, oblivious to the fact that he was getting closer and closer to Marge's prized dog Ripper. "Such an ungrateful little…" She was cut off by a yelp from her precious pooch. The next events happened too fast for anyone to know what truly happened.

"Sorry." Harry yelled and moved away from the dog. He accidentally stepped on its paw. Ripper growled loudly and bounded after him with his teeth snapping at Harry's heels. Iris stood frozen, unable to do anything about the dog or her brother, while Dudley laughed loudly. The dog chased Harry around the room until someone had the sense to open the door to the backyard. Harry ran around but the running was no use. Ripper refused to stop chasing. The family chortled from inside, greatly amused by the boy's misfortune, until Harry climbed up one of the trees, perched on a branch twenty feet above the ground. Ripper sat at the base of the tree and barked. He growled whenever the boy made a move to get down.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT," Vernon bellowed. "You can stay there until Marge calls him off."

"Now, what to do with the girl?" Marge mused once she, Dudley, Vernon and Petunia were back inside. Iris hadn't moved from where she stood when the dog first started snarling. Her heart pounded in her ears, tears streaking down her cheeks, now that the panic attack of her brother being mauled by a dog was over. The gasp for air silenced when the family reentered the sitting room and the girl straightened herself, her eyes focused on the ground and her hands behind her back, crossed at the wrist. She stood exactly the way her uncle instructed her to so many years before and waited to be acknowledged.

"So we're left with the bitch." Marge announced over Ripper's barking. "Petunia could you be a doll and shut the door?" Petunia nodded and left the door open enough to be able to catch a few sounds from outside. It was half past eight at night and Marge would not call the dog off anytime soon. Someone had to keep an eye on the boy in the tree. "You know what Vernon?"

"What Marge?"

"I think I'll leave the boy out there until I get a verbal apology from her." She glared at the girl. It was her fault after all; she should have warned her brother that Ripper was behind him. "Well girl?" Iris shook her head. Silence was the only weapon she had left against the Dursleys. Her uncle stripped away her want to speak to them when he burned her. She couldn't give them the pleasure of bullying her into speaking when she didn't want to. It wasn't right and that would mean they were in control again. Her biggest fear, well second after losing her brother, was being completely powerless. She went silent to regain some control of herself. Losing that to an aunt who wasn't even related to her would crush what was left of her way of rebelling. It didn't matter if it meant her brother was stuck outdoors for a little while.

"Oh come on." Marge stared at Iris. "Are you really going to let your brother stay in the tree?" There was no response from the girl. "So be it. He can stay there until morning."

"Get out of our sight girl." Vernon added. Iris nodded at him and ran off to her cupboard, where she sat with her knees pulled up to her chest; thinking. The small clock in the hall read 11:30 when Iris calmed down enough to be able to think things through. She could not get rid of the anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. The Dursleys hadn't gone to bed yet and Harry was not inside yet. A crash of thunder made the house rattle, and Iris sat upright in her cupboard. Emerald eyes widened with fear as her feet guided her into the kitchen. She stood before the window, watching rain fall from the sky. Ripper was still at the tree.

"Iris?" It was Petunia's turn to coax the girl in the room. She put on a singsong voice when she didn't move. "Iris Leanne come here."

Iris rolled her eyes and took her time to get into the living room. Her face kept a look of indifference as the family tried to make her speak again. They would have to accept that she wasn't going to say anything sooner or later.

A chiming from outside stated that it was midnight before the family gave up on Iris.

"The rain is picking up Marge." Petunia murmured when another crash of thunder was heard. "You're going to have a drowned dog if you don't get him back in sometime soon."

"I suppose you're right." Marge shrugged and went to the door. Ripper galloped over to her before she opened her mouth to speak. Harry would wait five minutes before getting out of the tree, thankful that the Dursleys did not lock him out of the house.

Once back inside, Harry carefully made his way back to the cupboard. He held his waterlogged shoes in one hand. Iris was in the cupboard and waiting for him to come back. Once the door shut she hugged her brother, crying for the third time that day and murmured an apology.

"I'm sorry Harry. I love you." The words were repeated until Harry told her to hush.

* * *

><p>The next two months passed by in a blur. Summer was near and Dudley's birthday was rapidly approaching. One weekend would stand out in the mind of the Potter's. The weekend was full of strangers waving to them and bowing to them in stores. It was weird at first but it made the two feel wanted and less alone in the world.<p>

* * *

><p>"We have to stop here." Petunia announced. Her pace slowed as she and the children approached the second hand store.<p>

"But mom! They already have clothes at home." Dudley whined. "I want to go to the toy store."

"I know Dudders." She sniffed. "But the girl," the word was accompanied by a glare in Iris' direction, "is too big for her current dresses. The neighbors will start to ask questions."

Iris rolled her eyes when her aunt looked away. Of course everything had to do with the neighbors opinions.

"I don't want to go in." Dudley huffed. He hated that his mom's attention was focused on someone besides him. "You can't make me."

"It'll only be a few seconds, now come on you three." Petunia held the door open. The Potters went in without questioning her. "Dudley." Her son crossed his arms and stomped his foot. "I'll get you a chocolate or something before we go home."

Dudley looked torn between entering and asking for more. A stern look from Petunia, a rarity when directed at Dudley, proved that she was serious.

"Fine." He sighed and stomped into the building. Petunia forced a smile on her lips once inside. She had to act normal in front of the other shoppers and portray the four of them as a normal and loving family.

"Oh Iris, how about this one?" She grabbed hold of a lavender summer dress. The niece nodded her head in agreement. There was nothing else to do besides agree. Otherwise Petunia would get upset with her. "And how about…?" Petunia's face paled, her words lost somewhere in the back of her throat. Her train of thought derailed when a man in a violet top hat came into her line of vision.

"Mr. Potter!" He exclaimed with a wink. The twins exchanged nervous glances and backed away so they were behind their aunt. The stranger bowed once then disappeared from view. He was nowhere to be found in the shop.

Petunia's mouth hung open long enough for her to place the dress back on its rack. She looked livid once she regained her composure.

"Who was that?" She rounded on Harry.

"I swear I don't know." Harry gasped out. "Honest."

"Liar." His aunt hissed. "Tell me where you've seen him before."

"I'm telling the truth." He kept his voice even, not wanting to whine or do anything to further upset his aunt.

"Iris?" Her question was answered with a jerky shake of the head. "Ugh. Out now. Come on." Petunia led the way out of the shop, still fuming as they headed back toward the car.

"MUU-" Dudley called out.

"Enough Dudley. We're going home now." Dudley looked taken aback. He was completely unused to being told off.

Harry and Iris slowly followed after the family. The twins were curious as to how the man knew what their surname was. Their thoughts, although not spoken out loud, were both very similar. Confusion, curiosity, and a mixture of annoyance ebbed through their thoughts. Of course, things changed when a bus drove by. A woman in one of the windows was dressed in emerald green clothing. Her hands fluttered wildly as she waved at the twins. The pair was thankful that the event had gone unnoticed by the angry aunt. However, the feeling of relief would not last very long, as the twins had stopped walking to stare at where the bus had been.

"Excuse me." The two flinched, since they were unaware that their aunt had moved behind them, and gave their aunt an apologetic look. "Did I say we were going to stop to take in the city? You should be happy I allowed you two to come shopping with Dudley and me. Next time we have to go out you two will be staying in your cupboard."

* * *

><p><em>June 23, 1991<em>

"GET UP NOW." Petunia shrieked and slammed her fist into the cupboard door. She tried nicely at first but it was no use since the inhabitants of the cupboard made no sounds in response. Silence again. "Damn it." She muttered under her breath and aimed a kick at the cupboard instead. Breakfast needed to be started. It was a special day after all. The clicking of her heels announced that she was back in the kitchen. With that, one pair of emerald green eyes stared up into the darkness. Harry had woken the first time his aunt came to the door. The knocks that followed should have woken his sister but she hadn't moved. He couldn't tell if she was pretending to sleep or not even awake yet, but either way Aunt Petunia would be mad if they didn't get up soon.

"Iris, wake up." He nudged his sister. "I wish I could remember the dream I had." The last part was more an announcement to his self. The dream involved a flying motorcycle and seemed oddly familiar.

"Are you up yet?" Harry flinched. His aunt was back at the cupboard door.

"I am." Harry answered. "Iris isn't yet."

"Just get a move on." Petunia did not care about what excuse her nephew had. "I want you to look after the bacon. So help you if it burns though." She paused. "I'd hate to see you end up like your sister. Besides, I want everything to be perfect for Duddy's birthday."

Iris groaned at her aunt's words and stuck her blanket over her head. Her teddy bear lay beneath her. Harry rubbed his eyes and shook his head. How could they have forgotten about their cousin's birthday?

"What was that?" Petunia snapped when another groan came from the cupboard.

"Nothing, nothing." Harry sighed.

"Keep it that way." His aunt hit the door for good measure and walked back to the kitchen.

"Iris we need to get up. We mustn't upset Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia today. I'd hate to see what would happen if we somehow ruined Dudley's birthday." He grumbled as he went looking for a pair of socks. Iris groaned and sat up. The two were ready a few minutes later, their expressions exactly the same when they entered the kitchen.

The table was covered with presents for Dudley. There were too many to count. Harry and Iris rolled their eyes at the amount before getting to work.

The bacon was cooked by the time Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen.

"Do something about your hair." He shouted at Harry. It was no use though since nothing could be done about it.

Dudley came in just as Harry was starting to fry the eggs. "How many are there?" His voice announced his arrival and caused his cousins to jump.

"Girl be careful!" Vernon growled when Iris almost dropped the coffee mug she was using to serve him and Petunia. He couldn't hide the smirk that formed on his lips when the girl finished pouring his drink and darted back into the kitchen. She was the easiest to scare of the two and he enjoyed tormenting her.

"One two…" Dudley counted out loud when no answer was given. "Thirty-six?" His tone clearly showed that he was upset. "That's two less from last year."

Harry tried his hardest to ignore his cousin. A sort of anger was bubbling in the pit of his stomach as the rant continued. He and Iris never received gifts from Petunia and Vernon.

"Boy! Bring me more coffee." Vernon glowered at his nephew.

"Yes sir."

Whatever else that was left to be said by Vernon went unspoken. He lost his chance when the telephone rang. Petunia could be heard from the other room while the rest of the daily breakfast ritual went on. Harry and Iris watched Dudley unwrap his presents. He got as far tearing open sixteen brand new video games before his mother returned.

"Bad news, Vernon." Petunia sighed. "Mrs. Figg broke her leg. She can't take them."

Dudley dropped his next present in shock. His cousins looked quite elated by the news.

"Now what?" She glared at the twins.

"How about we call Marge?" The looks of happiness soon turned to disgust.

"Vernon she hates the them. We can't just drop them off on such short notice."

"What about Yvonne?"

"She's on vacation." Iris bit back a grin. No Mrs. Figg that summer.

"You could just leave us here." Harry calmly suggested.

"And come back to find the house in ruins?" Petunia snarled.

"We won't blow up the house."

"Maybe we could take them to the zoo…" The Potter's hearts leapt at the sound of that. They had never been to the zoo before. "And leave them in the car."

"Don't be ridiculous Petunia. The car is brand new."

The argument between husband and wife was interrupted by the tears of their darling son.

"Now now, Dudley." Petunia cooed. "Please don't cry. I won't let them spoil your special day."

"B…but. I don't want th-them" he hiccoughed, "to c-c-come." The fake sobs and tears came out when his mother hugged him. Dudley found a chance to smirk at his cousins when Petunia looked back to Vernon.

"How about-" _Ding dong._ The doorbell rang. "Oh good Lord, they're here." Dudley immediately stopped crying and ran to the door. Piers had arrived.

Half an hour would pass before the family left for the zoo. When all was said and done, it was decided that the Potters would have to grace the family with their presence. Harry and Iris could not believe their luck as they exited the house. The twins timidly approached the car and were stopped just moments before they went to open the door. Uncle Vernon blocked their path.

"I'm warning you now," He glared down at his niece, being sure to put his face just centimeters away from hers. "The two of you, any funny business… Anything at all and you'll be in that cupboard until Christmas. Understood?"

Iris let out a whimper.

"We won't do anything." Harry glared at his uncle, the look softening as he continued. "Honest…"

"Now get in." The discussion was over. Iris shivered before entering the car. She and her brother were sharing a seat since the car was made to hold five people instead of six. It was rather uncomfortable since she was between Dudley and Harry. At least she was not directly next to the door. Harry would have to deal with the handle digging into his side whenever Dudley attempted to make the two as least comfortable as he possibly could.

The car was barely on the road before Vernon began to complain. Today's complaints involved motorcycles.

"Bloody miracle they don't get into accidents."

Harry, who had been watching the other cars pass by, suddenly looked up. Motorcycles that was like the dream he had that morning.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle," He blurted out. "It was flying."

Uncle Vernon slammed his foot down on the break. The car behind them had to swerve out of the way to avoid hitting them. He turned around in his seat, causing the twins to cower back, and began to yell.

"MOTORCYCLES DO NOT FLY." His face was purple with rage.

"I was… I was only saying-" Harry tried to defend himself but it was no use.

"Another word about them and I _will_ pull the car over to deal with you. You wouldn't want that to happen, right? Not a word for the rest of the ride."

Harry nodded. The threat was the scariest of the ones Vernon usually used. He didn't want to know what would happen if he continued to test his uncle's temper. Things were quiet until Dudley decided to take his boredom out on Iris. It wasn't long before the red headed young girl began to get annoyed. Three minutes had passed since Dudley started poking her side. He poked harder and harder each time. Her leg was going numb. Any longer and she would likely end up with a real injury from her cousin's antics.

First there was a wince and the rush of teeth digging into her lips to avoid making any other noise. He caught on and poked harder. Iris leaned away and put her head on her brother's shoulder to keep quiet. The next jab was the most painful of the ones she already received.

"STOP IT." She couldn't hold the words back any longer. The words were her breaking point. Tears streamed down her face as she hid herself away. She curled into her brother and pressed her head to his chest.

Petunia ignored the actions of the backseat. Piers and Dudley high-fived one another in their success of getting the selective mute to finally say something in response to their bullying, and Vernon dug his fingers into the car steering wheel.

"Girl." His voice was a terrifying whisper. "If I hear another word from you, you will wish you were never born." He said nothing else and brought the car to a stop. The passengers in the car seemed quite thankful they had arrived at the zoo.


	9. The End of Normalcy Part II

"And what can I get you dears?" Petunia turned on her heel. Every curse word she could think of using in regards to the woman in the ice cream van flowed through her mind as she tried her hardest not to glare at her. The twins, apparently, had taken too long in following the family and drawn the woman's attention.

"I- uh…" Harry stammered, his face flushed red, and looked to his aunt.

"They'll each have a…" The grey eyed woman scanned the list of ice creams for the cheapest product. "A lemon ice pop please." She forced a smile at the end. Normal. They needed to come across as a normal family that liked one another. Of course it helped that she managed to find the twins outfits that didn't have holes in them and actually made them look as though they were cared for.

"Here you go dears, and smile won't you? It's a wonderful day to be at the zoo." She gave the children a grin, handing them the ice pops, and handed Petunia the change. The Potters shared identical smiles when they received their pops.

"Thank you, miss." Harry grinned. The twins made sure to keep closer to their aunt and uncle after that. Once in the zoo, the family stopped to examine the gorillas. One gorilla in particular got Iris and Harry to laugh.

"Doesn't he look like Dudley sis?" Harry whispered in his sister's ear. Iris grinned and nodded yes. Their laughter was kept quiet to avoid further upsetting their aunt or uncle.

"He sort of does." She whispered, the grin still lighting up her features. "No," Her amusement was made clearer when the gorilla scratched its head. "He definitely does now."

"Mummy I'm hungry!" Dudley's whining voice reminded the two that they were supposed to be following after the family. They kept themselves at a distance in the hope that Dudley and Piers, who were visibly growing bored, wouldn't fall back to their old ways of using them as punching bags.

"He's always hungry." Harry muttered under his breath.

"I know Dudley. We're almost near the restaurant anyway."

"Can we look at the birds first?" Piers asked.

"Sure." Dudley rolled his eyes at his friend. He didn't want to upset him.

Lunch was rather uneventful. Harry and Iris split a cheese sandwich as their meal. They both shook their heads when asked if they wanted dessert. Everything went well until the waiter returned with Dudley and Piers' Knickerbocker Glory's.

Dudley looked disgusted as soon as the dessert was placed in front of him.

"There isn't enough ice cream in this." He wailed and shoved the glass across the table, preparing to cry if he didn't get anymore.

"I'm sorry, could you please get my son another Knickerbocker Glory. Make sure that there is an extra scoop of ice cream." Petunia, sensing danger, gave the waiter an apologetic look.

"Of course miss." The waiter nodded. "Sorry, but I cannot bring back the one we already made."

"Don't worry about it." She murmured.

"Well I don't want this." Dudley glared at his mother once the waiter left.

"I know Dudders." Petunia sighed. "Your cousins can finish it." There was a gasp from the opposite end of the table.

"But I don't want to share."

"One is enough Dudley. Besides, we still have more animals to see. I don't want my baby sick on his birthday."

"Fine." Dudley huffed. He then shoved the ice cream across the table. A dazed looking Harry caught the dessert. He and Iris were given two desserts in one day. Things seemed too good to be true for the two of them.

"Let's go to the reptile house!" Piers grinned. "Maybe we should feed one of your cousins to the pythons." His words earned an eye roll from both twins.

"Yeah. Iris is going to be snake food!" Dudley gave Iris a wicked grin.

The Reptile house would be the last place the family visited at the zoo. Harry couldn't shake off the bad feeling he had about going in there.

"Make it move." Dudley groaned at his father. He and Piers found the largest snake in the building. It was fast asleep though and the least entertaining of the snakes.

"MOVE." Vernon rapped his knuckles against the glass. Nothing happened.

"This is boring." Piers and Dudley said at the same time. "Let's find something else." The two boys ran off to the other end of the building. Vernon and Petunia followed behind them. Iris and Harry were left to look at whatever they wanted. Iris feared large snakes. The small ones in the garden were okay but the large one that she and her brother were staring at could easily swallow her whole.

"I-I'm… I'm going to look at-at the frogs." She stammered and moved a few feet away from Harry.

Harry tilted his head to the side when the snake stirred. He could have sworn the creature winked at him. The snake hissed softly, his head jerking in the direction that Dudley and Vernon went.

"I know." Harry murmured. The snake seemed to understand him. He continued to talk to the snake until a shout from behind him caused him to jump.

"DUDLEY, MR. DURSLEY COME HERE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT THE SNAKE IS DOING." Piers had been watching Harry. He also had ahold of Iris' arm, twisting it a bit when she tried to pull away. "You look at it too. Otherwise I'll find a way to feed you to it."

The redhead stayed quiet and stared at the snake. Dudley pushed his way past Piers and punched Harry in the ribs. Harry fell to the ground with a wince, his sister beside him once she was able to pry her wrist out of Piers' vice like grip.

"Out of my way, you." He glared at his cousin. Piers and Dudley pressed their noses against the glass. No one saw what happened next. Brother and sister glared at their cousin and his friend. A shriek of horror was heard the next moment. Dudley and Piers stumbled into the boa constrictor exhibit. The vast creature slithered by them and headed toward the exit. The entire building was in hysterics. Screaming could be heard from all around yet few paid attention to the four children at the scene of where the great snake escaped from. Chaos was created by a vanishing glass. One moment it was there, the next it wasn't, then back again.

Harry and Iris burst into laughter when they noticed that the glass was back. The highlight of their day was being able to see Dudley and Piers caught in an exhibit.

"MY DUDDY POO." Petunia's screech was loudest above the commotion still going on inside. She rushed at the glass and tapped her hand against it. The glass wouldn't budge. Piers and Dudley looked shocked to say the least. They were stuck, cold, and miserable.

Harry and Iris found the exchange between the three rather funny; especially once Dudley and Piers started hitting the glass. They even smiled a little, but the look was lost when they received a glare from their uncle. Iris bit her lip and helped pull Harry to his feet. The two shrunk back toward the wall of the exhibit beside the boa constrictor cage. They were in trouble and they knew it.

"I'm so sorry." The zoo director was heard before he appeared beside Petunia with the reptile house keeper in tow.

"The glass though, where did the glass go?" The keeper continued to ask. He didn't stop until the boys were safely out of the exhibit and wrapped up in towels.

"It almost bit my leg off!" Dudley wailed once the family was back in the car.

"The snake almost squished me to death." Piers whined.

"I could have lost my leg."

"I almost died."

The boys continued to blabber until Piers was calm enough to say "Harry was talking to it, wasn't he?"

The car was silent a moment. The Dursleys were quiet. The Potters' brains were whirring to find an explanation of what happened. Piers continued talking to fill the silence.

"I swear he was."

"He didn't." It was the redhead that spoke up. "You m-m-must be im-imaging th… things." It took every ounce of courage in her body to be loud enough for Piers to hear.

"Oh shut up, you." That was the end of conversation since the car pulled into the Dursley's driveway. The group entered the house and the kids were left to watching television until Piers left.

The Potters expected all hell to break lose once Piers left. Instead they were met with an uncle who was too angry for words.

"Go… cupboard. Stay… NO MEALS." He managed to get out before collapsing into a chair. Petunia appeared beside him in seconds. She gave him a brandy and tried to calm him down.

"We're not wasting food on them this week." Vernon spoke through gritted teeth. "Or the next or the one after that."

"Vernon don't you think that's a little extreme?" Petunia asked.

"They set a snake on our son." He stood up and exited the room.

"You don't know that Vernon… Vernon? Vernon what are you…" She trailed off with a sigh.

"OUT." Vernon flung open the door to the cupboard. "NOW." He didn't give the twins enough time to react. "Stand up straight against the banister."

Harry and Iris stood next to each other. They fought to keep their bodies from shaking uncontrollably. Uncle was madder than they had ever seen before.

"Which one of you did it?"

Harry and Iris exchanged an unreadable glance.

"Boy…" Vernon hissed and grabbed hold of Harry's hair, yanking so they were looking eye to eye. Harry bit down hard on his lip to hold back a whimper. "When I ask a question I expect an answer. Now which of you did it?"

"N-neither of us sir." Harry squeaked out. "One moment the glass was there, then it was gone. It was like magic."

Vernon was fuming after that. The hand that held onto Harry's hair began to shake as he thought about the best way to handle the newly found anger. Magic was the trigger word.

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC." The uncle shouted. His next move was to release Harry then shove him back into his sister. If done with enough force the twins would end up on the floor.

Harry stumbled backwards into the banister. A whimper bubbled out of his lips when his back hit the stairwell, his form crumpled over on the ground. Iris's eyes darted down to her brother's form for a second. He was still breathing, thankfully, but that didn't mean he would be coherent enough to react to their uncle.

"Get up Potter." Vernon kicked at Harry's side. He turned on Iris when he didn't move. "It was you then, wasn't it? I told you not to speak girl. I warned you not to yet you couldn't keep your bloody mouth shut. You're nothing but a runt. You would have done the world a favor if you'd died when your parents did."

Iris had no idea where the new turn of conversation came from. His words were getting to her though.

"I should have drowned you when you first came here. Had I known you would grow up to be a mouthy bitch…" He advanced on Iris. The girl shook her head and backed up, her movements now heading for the kitchen, a few paces. She could smell the alcohol on Vernon's breath and it scared her to no end. The alcohol meant the worst was going to come out of whatever punishment was waiting for her. At least Harry had a way out. It was better that she receive it anyway after all the times her brother took the blame to keep her from getting hurt. "You deserve what you get girl." He continued.

Iris did not stop moving until her heels met the counter in the kitchen. She was trapped unless she tried to run around her uncle.

"Maybe it's time I start using a different tactic in beating manners into you and your brother." Vernon mused. His hands undid the buckle to his belt as he spoke. "Or just beat it into you." One swift pull of Vernon's hand and the belt was off, now raised up in his right hand. "Put your hands on the counter and bend over. It will only be worse if you don't listen. Now take your shirt off stand still."

Iris' face paled as she removed her shirt. She placed it on the counter and turned around, her knuckles digging into the space in front of her shirt. The anticipation of what would come next left her feeling uneasy. The blow was bound to come at any moment. Her eyes were squeezed shut, body tense awaiting the blow.

"VERNON NO." There was a shriek from the living room and the sound of a belt falling to the floor. Petunia was disgusted in her husband's actions.

"Stay out of it, Pet."

"No." Petunia crossed her arms. "There's a better way to go about this." She was treading carefully for fear that the anger be turned around on her.

"She deserves it." Vernon stated.

"Iris…" Petunia addressed the girl. "Go back to your cupboard and stay in there until I say you may come out. My husband and I need to have a talk." She spoke in a calm tone that was rarely used for the Potters. Iris did not acknowledge either of her caretakers when she exited the room. Her shirt was left on the counter but she didn't turn back to grab it. It took a while to get Harry back into the cupboard. The tears didn't fall until she and her brother were enveloped by darkness.

"What were you thinking?" Petunia gave Vernon a glare. "You know what, never mind. You weren't."

"Petunia I-"

"No." She interrupted. "We agreed on their being confined to the cupboard. No food for a week. There was nothing about beating them senseless. How do you think _they_ will respond if you were to kill the two of them? Don't answer that." Petunia took a deep breath. "If I see you try to use the belt on either of them again I will call the cops."

"You wouldn't." Vernon snarled.

"Do not test me, Vernon." 

* * *

><p>Harry and Iris awoke in darkness a few days later. The two were silent at first, their wide eyes searching for light beneath the cupboard door. They were unsure of the time or whether or not the family was sleeping. The worst part was the waiting. Harry lost count of how many days passed after five. Their aunt had been making sure to let them out at least twice a day to use the bathroom but she stopped when Vernon caught Harry going back to the cupboard.<p>

"Do you know what time it is?" Harry couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"No." Iris sighed.

"Do you think…? Should we t-try sneaking out?"

"Harry I do-don't know." Iris stared at her brother. "What if they're still up?"

"It's been over a week Rissy." Harry bit his lip. "I want a glass of water."

"We'll get into more trouble if we get caught. Harry, maybe we can sneak some next time Aunt Petunia lets us out."

"And if she doesn't soon?"

"Then we can risk sneaking into the kitchen. I bet the cupboard is locked anyway."

"Alright Iris." Harry rested his head on his sister's shoulder. "I'm going back to sleep." Sleep was the only way of making things seem less scary then they were. The twins felt safest when together and when sleeping. 

* * *

><p>"I feel like we've been in here forever." Harry groaned. He barely had the energy to do much else. "Iris? Iris…" Silence. "IRIS WAKE UP." Harry shouted and flicked his sister's nose.<p>

"Wh… Ow." His sister whimpered.

The two sat upright when the sounds of approaching footsteps were heard.

"I shouldn't have shouted." Harry whispered. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

The cupboard door opened seconds later. The light from the hallway caused the Potters to cower in the corner of their cupboard.

"Could you two be any louder?" Relief swept over the Potters. Their aunt was at the door. She was a much nicer sight to see than an angry uncle or cousin.

"I'm sorry Aunt Petunia." Harry stammered. "It's just that… well, well… Iris hasn't been feeling well. She didn't wake up the first few times I called her."

"I don't want to hear excuses." Petunia narrowed her eyes at her nephew. "Get up, wash up, and get breakfast cooking. NOW."

"Yes ma'am." Harry gasped out. He and Iris were in the kitchen and ready in minutes.

"Eat, drink, then don't let anything burn." Petunia motioned toward the table. Two peanut butter sandwiches and glasses of juice had gone unnoticed until she pointed them out. "You're lucky I woke up early this morning."

"Thank you?" Harry tilted his head to the side. There was something strange about his aunt's behavior. 

* * *

><p>School was completely over by the time Iris and Harry were allowed to venture from the cupboard whenever they wanted to. Their punishment lasted over fourteen days. Another week would pass before Petunia deemed them well enough to return to doing outdoor chores since the twins always looked sickly after prolonged visits to their cupboard. During the Potter free time, Dudley managed to break most of his new presents. He even went as far as "accidentally" bumping into Mrs. Figg while she hobbled her way back to her house one day.<p>

"Why don't we play with Iris today?" Iris' eyes flew wide open. She could not tell who the voice outside the cupboard belonged to but she was certain it was a member of Dudley's gang. Whatever he said was on her list of things she definitely did not want to hear as soon as she woke up.

"Harry?" She hissed in the darkness of the cupboard. "His friends are back."

"They've been hear every day so far sis. I don't know why you're surprised."

"Alright boys," Petunia's voice was overheard over all the commotion. "I need to take Dudley out to get his Smelting's uniform. We'll call when you can come back again."

"Aw but Mrs. Dursley…"

"No buts Malcolm. Your parents know you are heading home early."

Grumbling could be heard from all the boys and soon the house was silent once more. Of course, that would last for only so long.

"Iris, Harry come out here." Petunia tapped her knuckles against the cupboard door. The Potters groaned and got up. "Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow at the two children now standing in front of her.

"Nothing, ma'am." Harry shrugged.

"I'm taking Dudley out to the city to go shopping. You two will be spending time with Mrs. Figg since you clearly cannot be trusted anywhere without adult supervision."

"Not even this once? We won't break any-"

"No Harry." Petunia interrupted. "And frankly, I'd be happy you were going to Mrs. Figg's. The woman is under the impression the two of you are angels."

Harry opened his mouth to argue.

"No more whining. Get your stuff together and get ready to go. Now." The twins didn't need to be told twice. They were ready by the door with a few belongings to keep them company while they were gone.

"Iris you can't carry that stupid blanket and bear with you everywhere." Petunia groaned when she noticed the beat up keepsakes the child held onto. She inwardly winced at the girl's reaction. Iris looked shocked and hurt by her aunt's words. "If I see them again they'll be gone." She had to keep the mean façade on. "Understood?"

Iris nodded her head up and down and stuffed the blanket and bear into the top of her dress. She whimpered afterword, her hand clinging on to her brother's. The blanket and bear were completely beat up now. They both had seen better days but Iris loved them regardless. The teddy represented the one act of kindness to come from the family and her blanket was from when she was born; the only memory of her parents.

The day spent at Mrs. Figgs involved watching television and eating chocolate cake. The Potters were overjoyed. Their caretaker didn't even seem as bad as she usually did. It was all too good to last though, for soon a grumpy looking Vernon Dursley would arrive at the door to take them home.

"Thank you Mrs. Figg." Harry grinned. He would miss the safe feeling he had when at the woman's house. Iris gave her a smile and signed the word thank you to her. Mrs. Figg took it upon herself to teach Iris a few basic words in sign language when she first noticed that the child was choosing when she wanted to talk. Iris hadn't spoken a word to her in over two years though. Albus ignored her owls of worry and told her to stop over exaggerating though so she could only assume that the girl was okay and happy besides that.

"You two have a good summer and don't forget to stop by again. I want to hear all about how your first week of school went the next time I see you."

"Thank you, Arabella." Vernon grunted. "We need to get going now."

The walk back to the Dursley's was uneventful until the Potter's walked through the front door.

"Oh Vernon, look at how handsome my Dudleykins is!" Petunia shrieked.

"Come on son, let's see your uniform." Vernon called from the living room. "Potter, doesn't your cousin look great? Only good children get into Smeltings. You'd have a chance of going there too if you were more like your cousin."

"Oh yes." Harry nodded. He didn't trust himself with saying anything past that though. Dudley was quite a sight to see. He was dressed in the clashing colors of maroon and orange and had a straw hat on his head. In other words, Dudley looked ridiculous and the Potters could barely control their laughter because of it. The only serious part of the uniform was the stick in Dudley's right hand. Harry was quick to stifle his attempt in laughing when his cousin jabbed him with it.

"Control yourself boy or go back to the cupboard." Vernon glared at his nephew. "And stay there."

"Fine." Harry rolled his eyes and ducked another one of Dudley's attempts in hitting him.

He and Iris would awake the next morning to the most peculiar of scents.

"What is this?" Harry fought back a gag when he entered the kitchen. Rags appeared to be floating inside a tub on the stove.

"Your new uniform." Petunia answered with a glare.

"I didn't realize uniforms had to be so wet." He answered.

"Oh don't be stupid boy. I'm dying some of Dudley's old clothes to make your uniform. You and Iris will look just like everyone else's once I'm done with them."

There was a sharp gasp from the other side of the room. Iris, who had gone unnoticed at her spot at the kitchen table, stared at her aunt.

"What, did you expect me to get you new clothes? How dense are you girl? I've got an old skirt and stockings for you in there."

"We'll look like we're wearing bits of old elephant skin." Harry muttered to Iris once he was his aunt could not hear either of them.

Iris nodded in agreement. She didn't want to console her brother since she would only be lying.

The room was silent until Vernon and Dudley entered.

"Mummy it smells." Dudley whined.

"I know son, but I have to make your cousins' uniforms."

Dudley banged his smelting stick against the table in response. Just then the click of the mail slot was heard.

"Dudley, get the mail." Vernon spoke from behind his newspaper.

"Make Harry get it."

"Boy, get the mail."

"Make Dudley get it." Harry glared at his cousin.

"Poke him with your smelting stick, son."

Harry dodged the stick and exited the kitchen. There were four things on the doormat. A postcard from Marge, a bill, and a letter addressed to both of the Potters. Harry gasped and examined the letter addressed to him. It was in a thick paper envelope with some sort of wax-seal on the back of it. There was no mistake. The letter had his cupboard on the address. Who would take the time to him and Iris though? They had no relatives and no library cards or subscriptions to anything.

"Hurry up boy!" Vernon shouted from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for bombs or something?"

Harry did not take his eyes off his letter as he handed Vernon the postcard and bill. He then gave Iris the letter addressed to her. The twins held an identical look of curiosity as they began to open the letter.

"Marge is ill." He announced to the family. "Food poisoning."

Iris and Harry had the thick pieces of parchment out of the envelope and were at the point of unfolding them.

"DAD HARRY AND IRIS HAVE SOMETHING." Dudley shouted. The letters never got unfolded. They were jerked out of Harry and Iris' hands before either could process what happened.

"That's mine." Iris shrieked.

"Give it back!" Harry shouted. The twins gave their uncle and enraged glare.

"Who'd be writing to you?" Vernon sneered. He opened one of the letters and fell silent. His face turned red, then purple, and a multitude of other shades in between before he called to his wife. "P-P-Pet… Petunia." Petunia grabbed the other letter from her husband and glanced at the first line. Her face went pale as a ghost.

"Oh no." She gasped. "Vernon, no." Husband and wife stared at each other, oblivious to the three children still in the room.

"I WANT TO READ IT." Dudley shouted and hit his father over the head with his smelting stick.

"I want to read it." Harry and Iris said at the same time. The redhead was enraged at the loss of her letter.

"Seeing as it is mine." Harry added.

"ALL OF YOU GET OUT NOW." Vernon shouted and stuffed the letter back inside the envelope.

"No." Iris crossed her arms.

"I want my letter." Harry shouted and didn't move.

"Let me read it." Dudley whined.

"OUT." Vernon roared and grabbed the boys by the scruff of their neck and threw them into the hall. He slammed the door after forcing Iris out as well. The three had a quick but silent fight to decide who was listening through the keyhole. Of course, Dudley won so Harry and Iris were stuck with lying on the ground and listening through the crack below the door.

Someone wanted to contact them. Harry and Iris felt hopeful. The hope was shattered once Vernon returned from work. Their uncle paid them a visit in their cupboard. He was surprisingly calm.

"Where's my letter?" Harry demanded as soon as he caught sight of his uncle. "Who's writing to me?"

"No one. They were addressed to you by mistake." Vernon shrugged. "I burned them."

"There was no mistake." Harry looked hurt. "Our cupboard was on there." Iris nodded.

"SILENCE." Vernon shouted. A few spiders fell from the cupboard ceiling.

"Vernon relax." Petunia warned from the other room.

"Right." He took a few deep breathes. "Harry, Iris…" It was the first time he used the twins' names without yelling at either of them. "Er.. Ah. This cupboard. Your aunt and I have decided that the two of you are too big for it. We've decided it's about time you move into Dudley's second bedroom."

"Why?" Harry blurted out.

"Do. Not. Ask. Questions." Spit flew from Vernon's mouth as he added emphasis to each word. "Now take this junk upstairs before I change my mind back." With that said, Vernon slammed the cupboard door shut.

It took Harry and Iris one trip to move everything they owned upstairs. The bedroom had two beds inside. It was the smallest room in the house and full of most of Dudley's broken toys. The only untouched part of the room was a bookshelf.

"I want the letter." Harry sighed and sat on one of the beds. "I want the letter. I-I'd rather be in the cupboard with my letter than up here wit-without one." The twins developed a stutter from the amount of times they had been told to shut up. Harry was good at hiding his when he had time to think his words through. It only fully appeared when he and Iris were alone together.

"It isn't all that bad." Iris sighed. "I mean… We have a- Harry we ha-have a room now. O-our room. And there's t-two beds. W-we should start cleaning. Get rid of all the dust in here and thro.. throw out the old toys if Aunt P-Petunia lets us. Why don't we get started?"

"Iris don't you want your letter?"

"Yes, but cleaning will take our minds off it. Go get trash bags."

"Okay." Harry stuck his tongue out at Iris and left the room. He tiptoed downstairs to get the bags. Dudley and Petunia could be heard arguing from the living room.

"Sneaking out to get food will be tough." Harry announced when he returned. "The stairs creak and this door can have more locks on it. W-what if they forget about us up here?"

"You should have opened the l-letter in the hallway Harry, or at least stuck them under the c-cupboard." Iris changed the subject.

"I know. He's right though. Why w-would anyone want to write to us?"

"I do-don't know Harry. Maybe they'll send a-another letter."

"I d-doubt it."

_**A/N**_: This chapter has been split to make things easier on your eyes since over 10,000 words in one go seems like an insane amount to make you read.


	10. The End of Normalcy Part III

**Disclaimer: **_I am not, nor have I ever been, J.K. Rowling. I simply write for fun when I have time to between work and going to college._

* * *

><p>A massive amount of letters arrived in the mail. Vernon made sure to burn them all. Then peculiar things began to happen. Iris and Harry were excused from making breakfast for the rest of the week the day they found letters inside of the eggs that were supposed to be their breakfast. Petunia shooed them out of the room and called Vernon, then later had an enrage d telephone call with the head of the company that delivered their eggs.<p>

Sunday could not come fast enough for the Dursley's.

"No post on Sundays!" Vernon announced happily. "No bloody letters to-" He stopped speaking when something brushed past his mustache. Letters. Dozens of letters flew out of the fireplace. They took over the living room but didn't stop there. Hundreds of letters filled the room. The Dursleys screamed in horror. Harry jumped out of his seat and attempted to catch a letter from the air. No one noticed Iris duck down and grab one from the floor. She ignored the name on the letter and stuck it underneath her shirt then went back to pretending she was trying to grab a letter.

"OUT." Vernon roared. "Everyone out now." He grabbed hold of Iris and Harry and dragged them into the hallway. Petunia and Dudley followed after and slammed the door behind them. "We're going away. Enough is enough. Go pack some clothes. No arguments. We leave in five minutes."

"Yes sir." Harry muttered and rushed up the stairs. Iris followed after him. The twins made some progress in cleaning up their room. There wasn't much junk left inside of it. In fact, the room just needed to be dusted and vacuumed.

"Harry, I-"

"Not now Iris." Harry interrupted. "We need to pack. He's serious. Go fill your backpack up with the b-better clothes Aunt Petunia has for us. Check the closet for them? I don't know where she keeps them you might have to a-ask." He hated not knowing where the family was going. If it was a vacation he and Iris would have to look neat.

"Oh… kay." Iris sighed and stuffed the letter into the front pouch of her bag. There was not enough time to look at the letter. It would have to wait until the two were alone again.

* * *

><p>"They shouldn't find us here." Vernon grunted and forced the key into the lock of the room they were spending the night in. "Move boy." The next grunt caused Harry to flinch and stagger into the room. His footsteps turned to stumbles as he struggled to carry the weight of the bags his uncle made him carry.<p>

"Sorry Uncle Vernon- Sir." The almost eleven year old muttered and placed the luggage on the bed. Iris followed after with a few bags and the backpack she and her brother shared.

"Boy…" Whatever else was supposed to follow got lost when Petunia dug her nails into Vernon's bare arm.

"We are in public Vernon." Petunia reminded him. "People will ask questions." She even added a glare in toward the end. It was a vacation of sorts. The Potters were to blame for it but that didn't mean the family needed to constantly scrutinize them for an event that was beyond the children's control.

"There isn't a tv here, mummy." Dudley whined.

"I know Duddikins…" Petunia sighed. "You can watch as much as you want once we're home."

"But I want to watch now!" He wailed, a temper tantrum rapidly approaching, and stomped his foot.

"How about we go to the lobby Dudley?" Vernon calmly suggested.

"But…"

"There's a television set down there Dudley." Dudley grinned and grabbed hold of his father's hand. He dragged Vernon out of the room and disappeared down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Harry what are you doing?" Petunia raised a brow at Harry. Her voice lacked in anger and came as a shock to her niece and nephew. She and the Potters had the hotel room to themselves since Vernon took Dudley to watch the television in the lobby.<p>

Harry, who was in the process of removing his over-large t-shirt, stuck his hands behind his back and crossed his fingers. Petunia was okay when their uncle was not around. He mulled over his answer while he stared at his aunt. The move could be crazy and earn him a punishment but he decided it was worth the shot.

"Iwantotakeashower." The words came out in a jumbled mess. Harry stepped away from his aunt and raised his hands above his head to protect himself from a potential blow. "It's not your w-water and you aren't being ch-charged for it." He gasped after, his breathing heavy as he waited for his aunt's answer.

Petunia took her eyes off her nephew and stared at the wall instead. She could feel his hopeful eyes boring into her. The girl poked her head outside the room she, her brother, and Dudley were sharing to hear Petunia. The green eyes of her niece and nephew were the worst thing to look into. The memories that came back to life after seeing the expressions that were a lot similar to their mother's were unbearable. The looks of distrust and sorrow always brought back the memories of the boy who stole her Lily away.

"Yes." Petunia sighed and chanced a glance at her nephew.

"A-are you serious?" Harry's jaw hung open in shock. "Could Iris as well?"

Petunia eyed Harry and then turned to look at Iris. The two could use a good cleanup. Their faces, she noticed, had streaks from tears. She was curious about what the two were crying about but decided, as always, she did not want to know.

"I do not know when Vernon and Dudley will be back." She murmured. "Make it fast. Now go before I change my mind." The snappy tone she usually used returned for a moment. "There's shampoo, soap, and conditioner on the sink. Be quick. I don't know when Vernon will be back."

"Thank you, ma'am." Harry grinned at his aunt and disappeared into the bathroom. The room went silent, the sound of running water heard in the background. Petunia sat on the bed and took in the silence.

"Iris, come out where I can see you." She called after two minutes. There was a sound of scrambling in the other room, and then the girl appeared in the doorway, cautiously eyeing her aunt. Her expression was blank and lacking in emotion.

"Do you have a brush or something girl?" Petunia asked as she eyed the miniature of her sister. Her hair was a mess that needed to be combed through.

Iris shook her head.

"Well." Petunia sighed, "I suppose I can use mine." The redhead stared at her aunt, a hint of confusion on her features. "We'll have to dry your hair once you've showered. Vernon will be suspicious if it's soaking wet." She bit into her lip when the girl gave no answer. Iris hugged herself to keep from crying out when her aunt took the brush to her hair. It was mostly knotted and extremely painful each time the brush found a new portion of her hair.

"I could just cut it all off." Petunia reminded her niece when she whimpered in response to a particularly tough pull. "But it's almost unknotted anyway."

Iris sighed and cradled her left arm, clinging tightly to herself. Her eyes were closed, only opening when Petunia finished and stood up to knock on the bathroom door.

"Hurry up Harry. It's been ten minutes." She made herself loud enough to be heard over the running water.

"Sorry." Harry answered and shut off the water. He appeared fully clothed two minutes later.

"Iris you can shower now." Harry whispered to his sister. He shook his head at her to splash some of the water that still clung to his hair off him. Iris laughed softly and stuck her tongue out at him before heading off to shower.

"Harry haven't you got better clothes?" Petunia narrowed her eyes at her nephew.

"No, Aunt Petunia." Harry bit his lip. "Unless you want me to wear the church clothes you bought me."

"Can you wear them tomorrow morning?"

"I guess I could." He shrugged. "Why though?"

"Do not ask questions." Petunia barked. Harry stepped away from his aunt.

"I'm s-so-sorry." He whispered and looked at his feet. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Petunia took a deep breath and slowly released it. "You didn't upset me." She sighed, "Just don't be so forgetful next time."

"I promise I won't be."

"Good, now go get in your pajamas and lay out your church clothes for you and your sister. I want you two to wear those ones for the rest of the week." Petunia muttered. The kids needed to look like they were cared for in order to avoid people asking questions. "And ask your sister to dry her hair once she finishes showering."

"Yes, of course Aunt Petunia." Harry answered. He disappeared into the room next door after requesting that Iris use the hair dryer once she was clean.

* * *

><p>Stale cornflakes and tomatoes on toast served as the family's breakfast the next morning. They were just about to leave and head back to their room when they were stopped by the hotel manager.<p>

"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. or Ms. Potter?" She held up a letter. "Only I've got about a hundred of these."

Harry raised a hand to reach for the letter. Vernon slapped his hand away. The manager stared at them.

"I'll take them." Vernon said. He stood up with a grunt and followed her to the mailroom.

"Let's go to the room." Petunia sighed. "Get a move on you three."

"H-Harry, I…" Iris prodded her brother's side once they were back in the room they shared with Dudley. Dudley was whining at his mother in the other room. Vernon was off getting rid of the letters. She didn't know how much time was left before he would reappear.

"Ow." Harry mock glared at his sister. "What?"

"Look." Iris held up the letter she grabbed from Privet Drive.

"H-how did you?" Harry gasped.

"Should we open it?" He whispered. Iris gave a nod as an answer. Harry took the envelope and was just through breaking the seal when Dudley entered the room. The twins gasped. Harry shoved the letter behind his back.

"What's wrong with you two?" Dudley approached his cousins. "And what are you hiding?"

"N-nothing." Harry stammered.

"Liar." Dudley stepped forward, easily towering over his cousin. "Give it here, Potter."

"No." Harry snarled.

"MUMMY POTTER IS HIDING SOMETHING." Dudley screamed. Petunia appeared in the doorway just seconds later.

"I am not." Harry glared at his cousin.

"Harry, Iris…" Petunia arched a brow.

"He has something behind his back." Dudley pointed at Harry.

"Harry." Petunia stared at her nephew. "Give it to me, now."

"No." Harry answered.

"Did you just say no?" She looked surprised. "I'll give you two choices now. Either give me what you are hiding or I get it from you myself."

Iris mouthed the words no. Harry's head shook.

"I told you I'm not hiding anything." He responded.

"And I don't believe you. Take your hands out from behind your back."

"Why?"

"Do not ask questions and do as you are told." Petunia spoke calmly. Harry bit his lip. "Now." He sighed and put his hands in front of him. Petunia eyed Harry in silence. The letter in his hand was the only thing to catch her eye. She took a deep breath to control her temper.

"Did you read it?" Petunia held her hand out for Harry to drop the envelope in.

"No." Harry looked down at his feet after giving his aunt the envelope.

"Good." She ripped up the envelope in front of Dudley and her niece and nephew. Iris and Harry winced at the sound. Their chance in learning why people were writing them was wasted. "You're lucky your uncle wasn't here for that. Now pack."

* * *

><p>"I want to go home now." Dudley whined a few hours later. The Potters and Dursleys were confined to the space of a company car.<p>

"Wouldn't it be best to go home, dear?" Petunia added. Vernon didn't acknowledge her though. They last two hours were full of Vernon's driving to the most random of places, getting out to survey the area, and then get back in and drive elsewhere. He muttered all the while and ignored the others in the car.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley later asked when the car was stopped at the top of a large parking garage. His mom shook her head.

An hour of driving later, and Vernon stopped in a deserted looking parking lot.

"Stay here." He grunted before leaving and checking to make sure that the family was locked inside the car.

"It's Monday." Dudley told his mother. "I'm missing all my shows."

Iris let out a squeak of a breath; eyes alight with brief excitement, and looked toward her brother. Harry tilted his head at his sister. _Birthday_. Iris signed in the sign language the twins made during their time spent in the cupboard together. Harry gave her a slight smile. They almost forgot about their eleventh birthday.

Vernon returned a moment later. He appeared to be grinning and carried a long, thin package in one hand.

"Vernon, what is that?" Petunia looked utterly confused by her husband's appearance.

"I found the perfect place." Vernon said. "Come on, everyone out." It was very cold outside of the car. Harry and Iris shivered in the ragged clothing and moved closer to each other to keep warm.

"LOOK!" Vernon pointed at a rock out at sea. There was a miserable looking shack sat in the middle of the island.

"You can't be serious…" Dudley cried. His words were drowned out by a gust of wind.

"Forecast for tonight is a nasty storm!" Vernon grinned. Harry and Iris exchanged worried glances. They both silently decided that their uncle was insane.

* * *

><p>The shack in the sea was much more miserable on the inside than the outside. It was cold, old, and smelled like must. There were two rooms. Petunia and Vernon got the room with the bed while Dudley was given the couch in the other room. Iris and Harry were left with the floor and a single blanket.<p>

"If we only had those letters…" Vernon mused while attempting to create a fire. The storm had come, much to his pleasure, and led him to believe that no one would try to reach them there.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight Dudley." Petunia blew her son one last kiss before darting up the rickety staircase that lead to the room she and Vernon were sharing.<p>

"I don't want to be here." Dudley's whine went ignored when the door shut behind Petunia. "I'm not tired."

"Shut up Dudley." Harry hissed in the darkness. "Go to sleep."

"Don't you tell me what to do." Dudley snarled. "Why don't you?"

"You're being too loud." Harry sighed. A flash of lightning briefly illuminated the room. The crash of thunder that followed caused the three children to jump. Iris whimpered and curled into Harry's side.

"Shh." Harry coed and protectively wrapped his arms around Iris. "We're okay." He doubted his words but tried his hardest to make them sound true.

Dudley's snores soon filled the room. Time ticked by slowly for the Potters. The two whispered to keep each other awake. They planned to stay up until they were eleven and then sleep. It seemed like ages before the lighted dial of Dudley's watch reached 11:50.

"Ten more minutes." Iris whispered excitedly. She kept herself busy by drawing a cake in the dirt. _Happy Birthday_ was written in the middle of it. Time ticked by at a fast rate for the Potters.

They were soon sat up and staring at Dudley's watch as the final seconds of being ten approached.

"Five, four, three, two-" _**BANG.**_ Their whispers were interrupted by the door of the flat nearly being knocked off its hinges.

"Where's the cannon?" Dudley asked, now sat bolt upright on the couch.

_**BANG.**_ The three children cowered behind the couch as to not be seen. Vernon and Petunia rushed down the stairs. The uncle had a long gun in his hands. Iris nudged her brother when she noticed the gun. The two gulped and huddled closer together.

"Who's there?" Vernon shouted, "I warn you, I'm armed!"

_**SMASH.**_ The door of the shack fell down as something large rammed into it. The Dursleys flinched and Petunia let out a loud scream. A giant man stood in the doorway. It was near impossible to see his face because of the amount of hair he had. The twins shivered and held each other close as he announced himself and set the door back in place. They did not pay attention to him until the giant peaked behind the couch and addressed them.

"And here we have Iris and Harry!" His voice boomed in the silent shack. "You two was only babies las' time I saws you. Spitting images of your parents the two of yuhs, and Harry, why, you has your mother's eyes."

Harry and Iris stared at the man. He knew them and they found him unfamiliar.

"I demand you leave at once." Uncle Vernon spoke before either of the Potters had time to answer. "I warn you… I'm armed."

"Dry up Dursley you ol' prune." The giant barked and jerked the gun out of Vernon's hands. He bent it easily and tossed the morphed metal to the ground. Uncle Vernon squeaked and shifted uncomfortably.

"Anyway, Harry, Iris, Happy Birthday to the two of ya. I got somethin' here for you. I might've sat on it but it should still taste the same." He stood up and dug around in the pockets of his coat. Iris and Harry exchanged a glance and ventured toward him from behind the couch. The man was too nice to be true. They hoped they weren't dreaming. The man finally pulled a slightly squashed box from the depths of his coat and offered it to the twins. Harry took the package and opened it with shaking arms. He and Iris never received meaningful gifts for their birthdays. Iris gasped and Harry gazed up at the man in amazement.

A birthday cake with icing and their names on it greeted the twins when they gazed at the contents of the box. It even said happy birthday! The twins looked up at the giant. They were speechless.

"Wh-who are you?" Harry asked when he regained the ability to speak. Iris elbowed him in the ribs for being rude to the stranger. "What?" Harry hissed in a hushed whisper, "I meant to say thank you."

"Who are you?" The giant chuckled. "I s'pose I should have introduced myself earlier. Rubeus Hagrid – keeper of the keys at Hogwarts." He shook Harry and Iris' hands with a grin. "How about some tea or somethin'?" Hagrid sniggered when he saw the empty fireplace. He squatted down and blocked it from view for a moment. A second later and the whole room was engulfed in warmth. It felt as though the twins had sunk into a warm bath.

"And some food too." Hagrid grinned and pulled out six sausages from his coat. The shack soon filled with the scent of sausage and tea. Dudley fidgeted at the sight of food.

"Don't touch anything he gives you, son." Vernon grunted.

Hagrid chuckled. "Your son doesn't need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry." He passed the sausages to Iris and Harry. The Potters ate the delicious sausages and watched the giant. They still didn't know who he was or why he was there.

"I… I'm s-sorry." Harry whispered and looked up at him. The Dursleys weren't much help in the matter as the whole family stood silent, huddled near the stairs."I st-still don't know who you are."

Hagrid took a sip of tea and offered him a warm smile. "Call me Hagrid." He said. "I'm keeper of the keys at Hogwarts. O'course you know all about Hogwarts."

Harry and Iris shook their heads back and forth.

"No?" Hagrid frowned.

"Sorry." Harry gasped and inched closer to his sister. The giant of a man looked upset.

"Sorry?" Hagrid barked. Iris whimpered softly. He glared at the Dursleys. "It's them who should be sorry. I know you wasn't getting your letters… But not knowing about Hogwarts? Didn't you ever wonder where your parents learned it all?"

"Learned what?" Harry blinked confusedly.

"LEARNED WHAT?" Hagrid advanced on the Dursleys. Iris and Harry watched from the sidelines. It was strange to see their aunt and uncle cower in fear. "You mean to tell me these kids don't know anything?"

Iris crossed her arms and stomped her foot. He had taken things too far.

"Hey!" Harry interrupted. "I can do maths and stuff!"

"No, no, not that. Our world. Your world… Your parents' world."

"What world?" Harry and Iris wore similar expressions of confusion.

"DURSLEY." Hagrid boomed. The Potters jumped and looked at one another.

Uncle Vernon whispered something under his breath. He was pale in the face and looked quite uncomfortable.

"But you must know about your parents."

"Our parents?"

"Your parents are famous. You're famous." Hagridsighed.

"Iris, you hear that?" Harry laughed. "Our pa-parents were famous."

"You don't know… You don't know what you are." Hagrid sounded upset.

"STOP RIGHT THERE. I command you to them anything else." Vernon glared at Hagrid. He didn't shrink back or anything when Hagrid glared darkly at him.

"You never told him?" His rage could be heard in every syllable. "You never told him what was left in the letter Dumbledore left with him? Kept it from them all these years…"

"Kept what from me?" Harry asked. He and Iris were highly interested in the conversation.

"I FORBID YOU." Vernon yelled. Petunia looked panic stricken as she let out a gasp of horror.

"Harry, yer' a wizard. And miss Iris here… is a witch." The shack was silent. The only sound to be heard was the sea sloshing against the rocks outdoors.

"What?" The twins asked in unison.

"You're wizards." Hagrid answered and sat back down on the couch. "And thumpin' good ones I imagine once you've been trained at school. I s'pose it's time you read your letters." He handed each Potter a letter and watched, grinning, in silence.

"They a… await my owl?" Harry asked when he finished reading. "What does th-that mean?"

"That reminds me." Hagrid grumbled. He took a quill and parchment out of his pocket and began to write. He pulled a disgruntled looking owl from another owl and stuck the parchment in its beak and released it into the storm. "Right, where was I?"

"They're not going." An enraged Vernon glowered at Hagrid.

"Because a muggle like you is going to stop them." Hagrid chuckled.

"M-muggle?" Iris asked in a whisper. Her voice squeaked at the end and she bit down on her lip to keep from asking anything else. She wasn't sure what to think of Hagrid. He seemed kinder than her uncle but he could be lying. The redhead did not trust men.

"Muggle." Hagrid repeated. "Non-magic folk. You just happened to be sent to the worst kind of 'em I've met."

"We swore we'd put a stop to that rubbish when we took them in." Vernon said. "Swore we'd be- stamp it out of them. Magical indeed…"

"You knew?" Harry demanded. "You knew all this time?"

"Knew?" Petunia's shrink brought everyone's attention to her. "Of course we knew. How could we not have? Miniatures of my sister and her husband – how could you not be? She got a letter just like the two of you and went off to school." She took a shaky breath and glanced at her husband. Vernon was enraged and would expect a similar response from her. "I was the only one who saw her for what she was – a freak just like you and your sister. My parents though – It was always Lily this, Lily that. We had a witch in the family. Then she met your father at school and had twins. Oh, I knew you two would be exactly like her; just as strange and abnormal." Petunia ignored her niece's look of distrust and carried on, "And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you."

"Blown up?" Harry cried.

"You… You s-said our p-parents d-d-died in a c-car crash." Iris gave her aunt the evilest of glares she would ever receive from her.

"A car crash?" Hagrid roared. "A car crash kill Lily and James Potter? Why I outta, Dursley…" He pointed his umbrella at the Dursleys. There was a loud pop, a flash of pink light, and a squeal from Dudley. The Potters laughed hysterically when they saw what Hagrid had done. A long, curly pink pig tail could be seen protruding through Dudley's pajamas.

"Mummy." Their cousin wailed and ran upstairs. The Dursleys followed after and Hagrid was left alone with Harry and Iris.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." Hagrid murmured. The twins sat on the floor and stared up at him, eagerly waiting to hear more about what happened to their parents.


	11. Sorting and Leaving

Taking the Potters to King's Cross Station for the first time was rough. I remember the sad looks on Iris and Harry's features when they learned that Vernon was the one who would take them into the station. It seemed as though they knew I'd visited at some point in my life. I could tell through the look the girl gave me. Her eyes seemed to taunt me, saying that they knew my little secret. It hurt to watch them go but I knew they would be better off. It would be like losing Lily all over again if one of them did not return at the end of the school year.

* * *

><p><em>August 31, 1991<em>

"Where are we taking you tomorrow?" Vernon asked from his spot on the couch. Iris, Harry, and Vernon were watching the television. The Dursleys spent most of the week ignoring the Potters. The twins missed hearing the chatter of the family but, at the same time, it was nice to not have someone screaming at them for every little thing.

Iris sat at the foot of the couch. A small calico kitten rested on her lap. The kitten was a gift from Hagrid. Petunia allowed the pet, since Harry she told Harry he could keep his snowy owl, as long as it didn't smell and get in the family's way. Vernon was told that the animals were staying. It was up to Harry and Iris to keep the animals away from their uncle.

"It's at Platform Nine and Three Quarters." Harry murmured in response to his uncle. Iris' face paled as a new thought came to mind. There probably wasn't a platform nine and three quarters. She didn't dare voice her thought though. It would make the week's events seem even more like a dream.

"Platform nine and three quarters?" Vernon chuckled. "Quit making things up, boy."

"It's on the ticket though." Harry sighed.

"Just get out of my sight you two." It was the longest conversation the twins had carried with anyone in the family since Dudley was given a pigtail.

"Harry stay back." Harry timidly turned around.

"Yes sir." Harry's voice was a whisper. Iris paused at the doorway. Emerald green eyes bore into the face of her uncle while she gulped back the urge to shout at him. She pressed Periwinkle closer to her chest and bit her lip.

"Iris." Vernon barked. "Out of the room now. Go... Go upstairs."

She gave Harry a nervous half smile then darted up the stairs.

"Good, good." Vernon grunted. "Now boy, you go off to school tomorrow so I thought it best I give you a little err... Going away gift so you don't forget where you come from." There was a glint in Vernon's eye as he undid his belt buckle and pulled it from around his waist. He snapped the leather belt once he fully removed it and glowered down at Harry. "Your sister already has a lasting mark so this will have to do. Get over my knee boy."

Harry shook his head. "A-aunt Petunia s...said..."

"Your aunt is out with Dudley for the afternoon. What she doesn't see won't hurt her. And you won't tell now, will you boy?" He snapped the belt again. Harry whimpered and gulped.

"N-n-not a s-soul."

"Good boy." Vernon smirked and dragged Harry over his knee. "I think ten will do. One smack for each year we were kind enough to care for you." He lowered the boy's pants and dragged his boxers down. He then pressed Harry's face to a pillow and hissed, "Not a sound."

Harry closed his eyes. His fingernails dug into the palms of his hands as his body tensed up in preparation of receiving the first blow. Thwack. The first blow landed. Several more followed in quick succession. Harry bit down hard on his lips to keep back the cries of pain that threatened to spill out of his mouth. He whimpered into the pillow and stiffened in his uncle's grasp.

Vernon let out a deep breath and gave three more swats. Harry cried out when the last one hit. The pain felt overwhelming to his small form. His bottom stung. It was red and smarting from the hits. Vernon gave one final hit, this time harder than the last, and pulled Harry upright.

"Don't forget how you were raised." He smirked. "I don't want any letters from teachers. Otherwise it'll be twice as bad next time."

Harry grimaced at his uncle and tugged his pants back up.

"Not a word to your Aunt." He whispered. "Now get out."

"Yes sir." Harry whimpered. He disappeared from the room and stopped at the bottom step of the stair. It hurt to stand. Every step made his body shake with pain. Hissing, he slowly and cautiously made his way up the stairs. He smiled slightly once he reached the top and limped to his bedroom. Harry collapsed on the bed and let out a sniffle.

"Harry?" Iris whispered. Her brother shook his head and closed his eyes. Iris curled up beside him and gently hugged him. The two stayed there, sleeping, until the next morning when Petunia's knuckles tapping against the door awoke them with a start.

* * *

><p><em>September 1, 1991<em>

"You're lucky we were going to London anyway." Vernon muttered. The family was piled into the car. Dudley whimpered from the backseat but the sound went ignored. It took Petunia half an hour to coax him into sitting between the twins.

"Why are you going to London?" Harry chose the seat behind Petunia that day since he would be out of Vernon's arm's reach. He forced a happy face and had to sit on the edge of his seat to keep from hissing out in pain.

"We need to get Dudley's bloody tail removed." The uncle snapped. "No more questions."

The car was silent until they arrived at the station. Uncle Vernon was kind enough to bring Iris and Harry's trunks into the building.

"AuntPetuniawhydontyoucomewithus?" Iris voiced the question just before exiting the car. Petunia must have been to the platform at least once, she figured, since her sister was a witch. The words were rushed and unclear yet her aunt managed to figure out what the abnormally quiet girl asked.

"Someone has to stay with Dudley." Petunia readjusted her sunglasses and didn't give the girl a second glance. "You'll miss the train if you don't leave now." She crossed her arms and stared straight ahead. Vernon would scream at her if she even wished the kids a good start of term.

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are in between platforms nine and ten." Vernon cheerfully announced. "It looks as though they forgot to build your platform. Oh well. See you in the summer." With that said, he abandoned the children in the middle of the train station and disappeared.<p>

Iris and Harry shared identical looks of fear. They were in the middle of a train station, their first visit to a train station, with trunks and an owl. Hedwig earned them more stares than they were used to.

"Wha… What now?" Harry whispered. "We can't ask… I d-doubt th-that they know."

"Come along dears." A redheaded woman stepped into view. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up." A group of children all followed after. Iris inched closer to her brother as they watched the family. All the boys pulled trunks that looked similar to theirs.

"Okay, Percy you g-"

"Excuse me?" Harry interrupted. It took all the courage he could muster to interrupt the woman. He hoped she wouldn't be too upset with him. The woman gave him a small smile.

"Yes, love?"

"Do you… What I mean is... M-my sister and I were wondering how to get to… how to get to pl-platform…"

"Platform nine and three quarters?" Harry nodded. "Here, come along with my family. You can go after my Ronnie does. He's starting at Hogwarts this year too. Just watch," She grinned, "You run right at that platform and it will take you to the train."

Harry and Iris grimaced when the first boy, they thought the lady called him Percy, ran at the platform. They expected him to crash into it and draw even more attention to them. Instead, he disappeared through the wall and did not appear on the other side.

"Whoa." Harry gasped. "That was w-wicked." The woman smiled at him.

"Alright, now Fred and George next." A pair of twins disappeared, and then the youngest son. "Okay, now you two. Just run right at it. Don't close your eyes though. You wouldn't want to run into someone on the other end."

"Yes ma'am." Harry nodded then glanced at Iris, "Now?" His sister nodded. "One, two… three." They ran at the brick wall and flinched when they neared it but then they were through it. A steam engine stood sparkling before them.

"We should find seats…" Harry murmured once he and Iris were done gaping at the train. Iris nodded and pushed her cart forward. She struggled a little but was able to slowly move the trunk. Iris turned to talk to her brother but he was nowhere to be found. Her face paled when she came to the realization and continued to push her luggage forward.

"Dad she looks like she needs some help." A black haired girl pointed Iris out to her father. The man was well built and wore some of the fanciest robes Iris saw on anyone so far. His clothes were emerald green in color.

"Here girl," The man grunted and offered a hand toward Iris. She stared at him and bit her lip. "Would you like me to place your luggage on the train for you?" Iris nodded her head. Her hands tightened around the small carrier she had for her kitten as she stepped away from the trunk.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson." The girl who originally acknowledged Iris spoke. She offered her a warm grin and extended her hand forward. Iris gave her hand a shake and slowly pulled it away. "You can sit with a few of my friends and me if you want."

"All set." Mr. Parkinson announced when he returned from the train. "I put your trunk in the same compartment as my daughter's." He sighed, "You two should find your seats now. The train leaves in two minutes." He leaned down and kissed Pansy's cheek. "Have a good term. And write your mother. You know how upset she is when you don't talk to her."

"Okay dad." Pansy grinned and grabbed Iris' hand. "Come on, let's go."

Iris was in a daze. She apparently made a friend without even trying. Pansy led Iris to a compartment. There were three boys inside and other girl.

"Who's this?" A boy with blonde hair asked. Iris recognized him from a store in Diagon Alley.

"I don't know." Pansy shrugged. "She's shy, doesn't speak."

"Well the red hair and freckles makes me think she's a Weasley." A dark haired boy answered.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have hand-me-down robes or a stupid expression." Pansy muttered. "So she can't be a Weasley. And she's much too well dressed for a mudblood."

Iris stared at the group in confusion. She disliked how they spoke about her but there was nowhere else to go.

"Maybe a halfblood." Pansy shrugged. "She looked lost though, so I figured I'd be nice for once and show her around."

"She doesn't say much." Draco studied Iris. "This is boring."

"Shut up Malfoy." The dark haired boy muttered. "I'm Blaise Zabini." He gave Iris a slight smile. "Most likely going to end up in Slytherin with these guys. The blonde is Draco, and then this is Crabbe," He pointed to a boy Iris tried to avoid making eye contact with. He reminded her of Dudley. "And this is Goyle." Iris nodded in greeting. "Oh, and that's Millicent." Blaise turned his head toward the girl who was beside him.

"So do you think you'll be in Slytherin?" Millicent spoke up. Iris tilted her head to the side. "Do you even know what the houses are?" The entire compartment went silent when Iris shook her head. Everyone was staring at her. Iris didn't know what to do so she stood up and left the compartment. The train was already moving, to her surprise, and she did not feel like further upsetting the group. She decided it was time to find her brother.

"Hey!" Draco stuck his head out of the compartment. "Come back. We weren't trying to…" But it was too late. She already disappeared into another section of the train.

* * *

><p>"Who was the redheaded girl you were with?" Ronald Weasley asked Harry. The two shared a compartment.<p>

"My sister." Harry murmured. "She doesn't talk… Speaking of, I should try to find her."

"I don't think you need to look far." Ron stated. Just then, the compartment door slid open. Iris, with Periwinkle in tow, slipped into the compartment and sat beside her brother. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. She was already in her Hogwarts robes.

"Are you alright sis?" Iris didn't need to answer since the compartment door was opened again.

"I told you Potter was somewhere on the train." Draco Malfoy sniffed. He brought Crabbe and Goyle along with him. "And look, found the girl from earlier. Maybe she is a Weasley after all."

"Leave my sister alone Malfoy!" Harry growled.

"Sister?" Draco looked at Iris in shock. "That … girl is your sister?"

"Yes, now go." Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy.

"We aren't even at school yet." A bushy haired girl whined. She was wandering the train corridor and was surprised to find two boys with their wands pointed at one another. "You'll be expelled before you even step foot on the grounds."

"Did anyone ask you?" Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance. The girl shook her head and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"The sorting ceremony will begin shortly. Get into two lines." Minerva McGonagall waved her hands and entered The Great Hall.<p>

The first years were left alone in a cold room full of ghosts. They spoke in hushed whispers as they tried to get in two straight lines without stepping on the person behind them. Iris was behind Harry. Pansy Parkinson was beside Iris and Draco was next to Harry.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier Iris." Pansy whispered. Iris shrugged and gave Harry a quick hug. The doors to the exit of the room swung open and everyone filed in. The hall was full of older students. The professors sat at the front of the room. The walk felt like forever for the Potters. Harry bit into his lip to keep from wincing as the movement disturbed his still sore bottom. Everyone was staring at them.

"The sorting ceremony shall commence." The woman from before announced. "Hannah Abbott please step forward." A timid looking girl approached the professor. She stuck a hat on her head and waited.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat announced. Iris and Harry gave each other a look of disbelief. The hat talked. That was something neither of them could ever dream of.

"Hermione Granger." The bushy haired girl from the train sat down. The hat barely touched her head before sorting her in Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy was sorted in Slytherin.

"Harry Potter." Iris squeezed her brother's hand and released it as he moved forward. The students went silent when his name was called. The room stayed quiet for three, maybe four minutes. Iris chewed at her lip. _Why was it taking so long?_

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." Harry whispered._ Well, if not Slytherin, _The hat whispered in his ear, _best be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat announced. The Gryffindor table erupted with applause. Harry gave his sister an encouraging smile and slowly walked to join his new house. He shivered when he sat down and glanced up at the teachers. One of them, a man with long, greasy looking hair, had his eyes on him. He felt uncomfortable when he made eye contact with him but the feeling was lost when his sister was called forward.

Iris timidly approached the stool and sat down. She placed the hat on her head and waited, unsure of what to expect.

_Shy but wanting to prove yourself._ The hat spoke in her mind. _You'd do well in Slytherin. Yet you have the strengths of a Gryffindor and the meekness of a Hufflepuff. Very tough to place indeed…_ Iris gripped the sides of the stool. She didn't care where she was placed as long as she was happy. _I believe you belong in _"Slytherin."

Slytherin. There was a collective gasp from the audience in The Great Hall. Iris' face paled as she handed the hat back to a surprised Minerva McGonagall. She gulped and hung her head, feeling quite ashamed as she sat at the table far away from where her brother sat. She could feel a few sets of eyes on her as she slumped in her seat and stuck her head on the table. Iris was thankful that no one touched her. She only looked up when the sorting ceremony was over and barely ate her food.

Harry hardly ate any of his food. He didn't have much of a stomach and feared making himself sick during the first night at school. There was more food on the table than the Dursleys ever gave him and his sister. Harry made eye contact with his sister at one point during the meal. He smiled at her and tried to give her an encouraging grin. He wasn't upset that they weren't in the same house. If anything, he was more worried about the two of them being separated for the first time in their eleven years of existence.

* * *

><p>"HARRY?" Iris thrashed in her sleep. "HARRY? I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." A light flickered on in the girls' dorm.<p>

"What the hell?" Millicent grumbled in her sleep. Daphne Greengrass rolled out of bed and approached Iris.

"Sorry." She whispered her apology. "She's having a nightmare." Daphne whispered.

"I'm sorry." Iris' shriek grew to a whimper. Her body shook, entangled in the sheets of her bed.

"That's it." Pansy groaned. "I'm getting professor Snape." She rubbed her eyes and stomped out of the room. "No one touch her."

"Professor." Pansy whined and rapped her knuckles against the door to his quarters. She was barefoot and in only her nightdress. She jumped back when the door opened. A tired looking Snape scowled down at her.

"Sir, it's Potter." Pansy looked down at her feet. "She's having a nightmare and we can't calm her."

Severus groaned. "You could have gone to a prefect."

"She won't wake up and keeps screaming. It's serious, sir. I want to get a good night's sleep."

"Very well." Severus said. A frown marred his features, "Lead the way."


	12. September

Adjusting to the Potter's absence at home was tough during the first few weeks they were gone. Dudley had a week of being home before leaving for school. I tried to make the most of our time together, alone, as a family but Dudley wouldn't let that happen.

They sent letters to the house after their first two weeks of school. Maybe the school insisted that their students send letters every few weeks? I never asked the twins about why they sent them, and I never wanted to know. The first one from them shocked me to the core. They earned a detention during their first week of classes. I knew the two rarely acted out while home and Vernon and I forced them to do badly in school, but that didn't explain the detention.

Vernon insisted that the twins never got a response back. I had a feeling the letters were sent with a hope that someone back home cared. They were always addressed to me.

* * *

><p>"I'm not eating that." Dudley cried and pushed his plate of eggs across the table. He crossed his arms soon after, glaring deeply at his mother.<p>

"Then you aren't eating." Petunia answered with a shrug.

"Iris makes them better. Make her come back and cook for me." He demanded.

"No." Petunia took on a tone she reserved for the Potters. "And don't go asking your father either."

"BUT-" She silenced her son with a kiss on the forehead.

"Dudley, no. They're at school. I'm sorry but we simply cannot afford to send them back and forth from there. Besides, you'll be off to Smelting's in a few days. I'm sure you'll be fine." Petunia whispered. "Now eat. I want you to enjoy the last of your home-cooked meals before you leave for the semester."

"Fine." He stuck a scoop of eggs in his mouth and chewed, "Potter's taste better."

"Diddykins, please," She put emphasis on her plea, "don't speak with your mouth full."

* * *

><p><em>September 2, 1991<em>

"Ugh. Potions with the Slytherins." Ron groaned. He and Harry were on their way to class.

"What's wrong with Slytherins?" Harry asked as they went down the stairs to the potions classroom.

"They're terrible. Arrogant, stupid, and the mean-"

"My sister is one of them." Harry said. "She's n-never hurt anyone. They ca-can't all be that bad."

"Oh, but you're wrong. She'll go bad. They all do." Ron muttered darkly.

"M-maybe you should get to know them before judging." Harry frowned. He could only hope Iris wouldn't change.

They arrived in the classroom a few paces later. Harry scanned the rows of desks until he spotted the red hair of his sister.

"I'll talk to you after class." He nodded at Ron and set off to sit near his sister. Luckily Iris had an empty seat beside her.

"Hey!" Harry grinned. Iris flinched when he spoke and cracked a smile when she calmed down. They hadn't seen each other since breakfast that morning.

"How was Charms? That was your first class, right?" She nodded. "Did you like it?" Harry frowned when his sister shook her head. The chance to get an explanation was lost when Professor Snape strut into the room. The class was silent as he made his way toward the blackboard. The silence lasted until Severus started to take roll call. Everything was fine until he reached Potter.

"Ah yes," He grimaced, "The Potters, our new celebrities." The class turned to stare at the twins. They both hung their heads and stared at the quills on their desks. Snape continued with roll call, and moved on to describe his class. Iris and Harry took notes as he emphasized certain points. Suddenly, he paused, eyeing Harry. The boy was antsy and fidgeting to get into a comfortable position on his chair. He appeared to be in pain when he finally stilled and grimaced, looking up expectantly at the professor. His sister had a similar expression.

"Mr. Potter." Snape hissed. Harry's eyes grew wide when he called on him. Iris sat as far back in her chair as she could and bit into her lip, shaking as the mysterious man approached them. He noted the girl's actions in the back of his mind and carried on, needing to press a little more. The classroom was silent, all eyes on the twins and the professor.

""What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked.

"I don't know sir." Harry answered. He and Iris read through most of their textbooks back at the Dursleys but he couldn't recall the answer.

"Miss Potter," Snape narrowed his eyes at Iris. It was his first time seeing the girl up close. She looked like an underfed version of her mother. "Perhaps you want to help your brother?"

Iris paled. She stared at the professor and shook her head.

"Miss Potter." Snape repeated. The wide green eyes were so similar to her mother's. He took a deep breath, "I expect an answer."

Tears welled up in Iris' eyes. Harry cast a sideways glance at his sister and came to her rescue.

"She doesn't-" Harry butted in.

"One point from Gryffindor for interrupting, Mr. Potter."

"I-I'm so-sorry." Harry gasped. The first point of the school year was lost because of him.

"I'm going to ask again." Severus spoke softly. Hermione Granger's hand shot up. She seemed ready to leap out of her seat. "Miss Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? Put your hand down, Miss Granger."

Iris bit down hard on her lip. The professor was staring at her, making him far more intimidating than any of the other teachers she had met that day. Did they punish kids if they didn't answer? The worst case scenario popped into her head. They used canes where Dudley was going. Did they use them here too? She paled even further then pushed her chair back, getting up and darted out the classroom door.

"SHE DOESN'T SPEAK." Harry screamed. Professor Snape gave the boy a surprised look. "Look what you did."

"Four points from Gryffindor and a detention for the two of you." The class gasped. A detention on the first day? That was practically unheard of. "In my office, six o'clock tonight." Snape said through clenched teeth. "Pack your books up and fetch your sister."

* * *

><p>Iris hid in the first closet she could find. She cried softly and curled up in a ball. The room, as she would later learn, was the potions' storeroom and just down the hall from her dormitory.<p>

"Iris." She heard someone call from down the hall, "Iris, come out please." The voice was soft, meek, as it continued to call her name. Harry? She sat up, breathing heavily as her tears came to a stop.

"It's too big of a castle to look everywhere." Harry attempted to sound louder each time he spoke. He had a feeling Iris was nearby. The years spent together always involved them picking the nearest hiding spot when things went bad.

The door to the storeroom opened with a click.

"Thank god." Harry breathed out and rushed to his sister's side. The door closed behind him as he sat beside his sister. "I-I'm sorry Iris. He- The professor just… I don't know but don't do that again. I was afraid I lost you."

Iris gave a shrug in response. She held her brother close and shut her eyes. Her form shook as a she released some sniffles.

"I lost Gryffindor five points." Harry sighed, "Maybe we are as bad as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon say. It's my fault. I should have- I should have known the answer. We read the books back home. I-I'm going to read the book again tonight. In case- You know, in case h-he calls on me next class."

"D-do…" Iris whispered, "Do y-you think they…"

"What?" Harry answered.

"C-c-canes." Iris cried and buried her head in her brother's shoulder.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged, "We'll find out tonight - He gave us a detention."

* * *

><p>Detention that night was quiet. Severus chose to hold the detention in the potions classroom. The room would be familiar for the Potters and allow for him to keep a closer eye on the two. He scrawled a sentence; <em>I will not interrupt the lessons taught in class<em> across the board and told the two to write the phrase down on a sheet of parchment until the whole thing was full. Severus hoped to learn a little more from the twins. They seemed too timid in his opinion. _Were they well cared for at home? Of course, they must be._ He shoved the thought to the back of his mind, under the impression the two came from a loving family.

"I said no talking." Snape announced. He arched an eyebrow at the redheaded girl. She appeared to be signing something to her brother. "What could possibly be so important that you must interrupt _my_ detention with your ridiculous signing back and forth?"

Harry grimaced, his face losing color as he opened his mouth, snapped it shut, and then tried to speak again. "I c-can't see the b-b-board, sir." Harry clutched the sides of his seat with both hands, bracing himself in case the man moved in to strike him.

Iris had signed as far as 'I will not interr-' before pulling her arms behind her back and looking down at her lap.

"Can't see the board?" Severus scoffed. Was to boy seriously going as far as lying about his vision to avoid doing work? Surely his Aunt or Uncle knew that his eye sight was a problem. "Let me see both your papers."

The twins shared a nervous glance, and stood up, taking their parchment, and approached the professor. They placed the parchments on the man's desk and took a large, nervous step backwards. Two pairs of emerald eyes studied the floor.

"I'm disappointed in the two of you." Severus sighed. His eyes glistened with concern when the twins shrunk back. "Harry, you barely have the whole sentence written out."

"I-I t-t-told you, sir." Harry stammered. He wasn't trying to be rude by correcting the professor. "I ca-can't see the board." He looked down at his feet and bit down on his lip, "I'm sorry, sir."

Snape took a cleansing deep breath and tried to control his temper. It wouldn't do anything to further push the boy.

"Read it." He grunted.

"I'm sorry?" Harry tilted his head, still not risking a glance in Severus' direction.

"Read the board, Mr. Potter." Severus spoke slowly and narrowed his eyes at the two eleven year olds. They were too short, too skinny… But why?

* * *

><p>"Albus, I'm telling you there's something wrong with the Potters." Minerva McGonagall paced around Dumbledore's office. "Severus was saying the boy cannot read the board correctly. How am I supposed to instruct a student who refuses to speak at all?"<p>

"I assure you they're fine, Minerva." Albus muttered. He kept his answer at that and popped another sweet in his mouth. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to get to."


	13. Classes

**A/N:** Hello, I am using page breaks as time lapses and/or separations from scenes involving the Gryffindors and Slytherins this chapter. Sorry if things seem a bit jumbled, but I'm not rewriting the whole novel chapter by chapter. It's far too tedious a thing to do. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"No Vernon, I'm not going to write requesting that the twins come home for the holidays." The argument between the two of us was one that I regretted starting. It seemed as though the argument would happen every year until I found the strength to challenge the words of my husband.<p>

* * *

><p>"Petunia, write the school and demand that the twins come home for the holidays." Vernon snarled at his wife. "I will not have Christmas dinner if they aren't the ones to cook it."<p>

Petunia narrowed her eyes at her husband. "They can stay at the school if they want to. It's their decision." She sniffed, "I wouldn't be surprised if they decided to stay."

Vernon moved closer to his wife, inhaling deeply as he took on a more dominating stance.

"You will write the crackpot headmaster." He stated through gritted teeth in a tone he often used with the children. "Or they will not live to see the start of the next school year."

His wife stared at him, shocked by the intensity of his words. She gave a nod, only wanting to appease him, and grabbed a pad of paper from the cupboard drawer, scrawling out a note that would eventually make its way to the desk of the potions master.

* * *

><p><em>October 7, 1991<em>

"Miss Potter, I'm afraid the charm won't work if you don't speak." Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Surely you are willing to give speaking a try this time around?" They'd been at school for a month now and Iris hadn't muttered a word to anyone since the detention incident. The redheaded girl offered the professor a smile and shook her head. She would get the spell to work without speaking or she would keep trying to wordlessly get the magic to work.

Iris raised her arm and gave her wand a wave, urging the feather in front of her to rise up in the air. She frowned when nothing happened and took on a more persistent look, pleading in her mind for the feather to rise. She gave her wand another wave and gasped. The feather rose up and she did not have to say anything to get it to do so.

"Professor, Potter's done it!" Daphne Greengrass cried out, grinning at her friend.

"My goodness, Miss Potter. You must take after your mother." The professor congratulated Iris. "She was exceptionally good at charms." Iris was the second of students to get the charm to work within the first fifteen minutes of class. Hermione Granger was the first to correctly perform the spell.

Iris beamed, her face turning red with pride from the Professor's compliment. Any compliment that included her parents brought a sense of happiness back into her mind.

"Well done, Iris." Pansy congratulated her. She and Daphne smiled at Iris, praising her for the work she had done. Their words wouldn't have been so welcoming if the redhead had been placed in another house.

"Again, everyone." The Charms Professor instructed the Ravenclaws and Slytherins. "Wingardium leviosa."

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron dashed down the hallway and rushed into the transfiguration classroom, late for the second time that month.<p>

Harry breathed heavily and dropped down into the seat beside his sister, muttering about moving staircases. Ron took a seat next to Hermione and leaned across the aisle, whispering all too loudly, "Can you imagine the look on her face if she learned we were late again?"

"I assure you it would look something like this…" The stern looking Professor appeared out of nowhere. She gave her lions a look that clearly stated not to be late again and sighed, "It's a shame I am not allowed to turn the two of you into a map and a watch to finally get you to my class on time."

Ron and Harry looked away from the professor. Harry took her words seriously, gazing up at her suddenly.

"I-I I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm still n-not used to t-the changing st-stairs." His face reddened when laughter from the Slytherins was heard. The boy who lived had a stutter. He didn't understand why they made such a big deal out of it. Iris protectively slipped her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Enough." McGonagall snapped. The class went silent. "Today's class will require notes that will be collected and graded at the end of the period."

* * *

><p>Flying lessons proved to be the most eventful of all the classes Iris and Harry took together. Things were going fine until Madam Hooch had to take Neville Longbottom to the infirmary. The teacher left the class unattended for a few minutes. Her absence was long enough for the first years to get into trouble.<p>

Draco waited until Madam Hooch disappeared out of sight before ruining the stunned silence the class was in.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" He burst into laughter. The other Slytherins joined in. Iris bit into her lip and drifted toward where her brother stood.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Parvati Patil growled.

"Sticking up for Longbottom? I never expected you to stoop that low, Parvati. She just _loves_ fat crybabies." Pansy said.

"The oaf dropped his remembrall." Malfoy darted forward and picked the ball out of the grass. It seemed to glitter when he held it up for the rest of the class to see.

"Give that here, Malfoy." Harry spoke quietly. He ignored the nervous look from his sister and took a step toward him. Everyone stopped talking, staring at the Gryffindor and the Slytherin.

"No." Draco sneered. "I think I'll place it somewhere for Longbottom to find. Up a tree?" He mounted his broom and prepared to take off.

"GIVE IT HERE." Harry yelled. He couldn't stand the boy any longer. He was starting to remind him of his cousin. Malfoy took off, flying toward a tree and hovering there.

"Come and get it, Potter!" Draco called to the ground. Harry grabbed hold of his broom.

"N-no Harry are you n-nuts?" Iris screamed at her brother. The students gasped, staring at the twins. It was the first time they all heard the redhead speak. Iris glared at her brother, "You're g-going to kill yourself."

Harry shook his head at his sister. "I'm sorry, Iris but I need to do this." He couldn't let Draco win. He mounted his broom and kicked off, soaring upward. Iris wrapped her arms around her middle and looked at the ground, occasionally glancing up at her brother, not wanting to see him fall.

Harry loved the feeling of the wind whooshing around him. It was easier than anything he had done before. It seemed natural to fly. He brought the broomstick up higher, earning gasps and screams from the spectators below, and turned to face Malfoy.

"Give it here." Harry kept his voice even. "Or I will knock you off that broom."

"Oh yeah?" Malfoy looked worry. Harry leaned forward on his broom and grasped it tightly, shooting forward at Draco. Draco just managed to avoid Harry by urging his broom to move to the side. The crowd below clapped. Iris looked like she was ready to be sick to her stomach.

Harry made a sharp turn and kept his broom steady.

"Crabbe and Goyle aren't here to save your neck." He called out.

"Then go get it." Draco shouted. He shrugged and raised his arm back, throwing the glass ball up high into the air and zoomed back to the ground.

Harry saw the ball rise up and begin to fall. He leaned forward and pointed the broom handle down, gaining speed in a steep dive, racing after the ball. The class screamed, watching Harry. He outstretched his arm and caught the ball, stopping short a foot from the ground and toppled off his broom, landing gently on the grass. The remembrall was clutched in his fist. The Gryffindors cheered. Harry got to his feet and cautiously prodded his sister, trying to get her to look at him.

"See, I t-told you I wouldn't get killed."

"You idiot." Iris whispered and hugged her brother tightly. "D-don't do that again."

"HARRY POTTER." Iris and Harry flinched. Professor McGonagall made an appearance.

"N-now you've d-done it." Iris whispered. Both twins shrunk back, watching Professor McGonagall rush toward them. Harry trembled with fear.

"Never in all my time at Hogwarts -" The Professor was speechless. She adjusted her glasses and glared at him. "You could have broken your neck."

"It wasn't his fault Professor – Malfoy-" Ron interrupted.

"Enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter – both of you – follow me now." Harry and Iris exchanged a nervous glance. The Slytherins sniggered, looking rather triumphant while they watched them go.

"You don't think Iris is in trouble too, do you?" Daphne asked the others.

"Who cares?" Draco laughed, "Potter's in trouble."

"I hope not." She sighed, watching the Potters disappear into the castle behind the Professor.

Harry was going to be expelled. He just knew it. He couldn't come up with a way to defend himself. He deserved to be sent back to the Dursleys after that. There was something wrong with his voice though. He was unable to speak up for himself. Iris shook, crying softly. She was in shock, having expected her brother to severely injure himself from falling from his broom. Her expectation was that they were both going to be expelled because of him. They would be punished severely once they got back home. The twins had to walk quickly to keep up with the Professor's pace.

The first stop was the hospital wing.

"Poppy?" Professor McGonagall kept the tone of disapproval when she called for the healer. She appeared a moment later. "Can you please get a calming draught for Miss Potter? I will check on her after I deal with her brother." Harry gulped. He was in more trouble than he ever imagined.

"She is in a bit of a shock." Minerva whispered once she and Poppy were away from the twins, "Just witnessed her brother take a fifty foot dive on a broom. I'll explain at the staff meeting."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and addressed the girl with a smile, "Come along, Miss Potter." Iris gave Harry a backward glance. He gave her an encouraging nod, mouthing that he would be back to see her.

"Follow me, Potter." Professor McGonagall snapped. Harry followed after her, needing to jog to keep up with her brisk pace. She stopped outside a classroom and opened the door, poking her head inside. "Excuse me Professor Flitwilk, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Wood? Harry gulped. Was she going to use a cane on him? Luckily, Wood ended up being a person. He was a Gryffindor, a few years older than Harry, and looked rather confused.

"Follow me, you two." She led them down the corridor. Wood looked Harry over, seeming more confused. "In here." She pointed them into an empty classroom. The two entered.

"Out, Peeves." Professor McGonagall barked. The poltergeist, who had been writing on the blackboard, threw the chalk in the trash and swooped out, cursing under his breath. Professor McGonagall slammed the door shut behind him. Harry jumped, nervously eyeing the professor.

"Potter," she addressed Harry, "This is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a Seeker." Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Are you serious?" Wood looked delighted.

"He's a natural." She said. "I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick?" Harry nodded.

He was so confused, but it didn't seem like he was going to be expelled.

"He caught that thing in a fifty foot dive." Professor McGonagall told Oliver. "He didn't even hurt himself. Charlie couldn't have done it."

"Have you ever seen a game of quidditch?" Wood asked excitedly.

"No." Harry finally found his voice.

"Well you have a lot to learn." Oliver grinned. "Meet me at the pitch tomorrow night. We have practice."

"Get back to class, Wood." Professor McGonagall was back to looking stern.

"But Professor…" Oliver sighed.

"Go." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall. See you in the common room, Harry!"

"Come along, Potter." The professor exited the room, leading Harry back down the hallway. She walked slower this time, making it easy for him to keep up. They arrived at the hospital wing a few minutes later.

"Go talk to your sister." Professor McGonagall told Harry. He nodded and entered the hospital wing. Iris was laying on one of the cots. She seemed more relaxed than Harry had seen in a long time.

"Iris!" He sprinted toward his sister. Iris looked shocked to see him, but she offered him a warm smile. "Guess what!"

"W-what?" She arched an eyebrow.

"I didn't get expelled." Harry whispered, sitting at the edge of the bed. "They've made me their Seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team."

"What's quidditch?" Iris looked confused.

"I don't know." Harry laughed. "It's their sport or something – like football."

"Oh." Iris bit her lip. "W-well congratulations."

* * *

><p>Iris and Harry sat in the Gryffindor dormitory later that night. They were the only ones in the boy's dorm. Iris pulled Ron's chair up to Harry's desk and leaned against her brother, sighing. It was a long day and they still had homework to finish. Harry insisted on writing a letter home.<p>

"We should at least let them know we got here safely." He mumbled and pulled a pen and a piece of paper out of the notebook he brought from home. "Do you want to write?"

"J-just tell me what to write." Iris whispered, nodding at her brother. She vowed to be silent around everyone but Harry. The outburst at their flying lesson prompted her housemates to try to bully her into speaking.

"Dear Aunt Petunia," Harry began, "We just wanted to tell you we got to school safely. It's been a good week so far." Iris nodded, taking note as he spoke. "We've already gotten a detention though." Harry paused. "Maybe we shouldn't say that?"

"We a-aren't living w-with them r-right now." Iris shrugged. Vernon couldn't hurt them while they were at school. "A-and we d-don't need to go home for Ch-Christmas."

"We don't?" Harry asked.

"N-nope." Iris grinned. "W-we can st-stay if we want t-to."

"Wicked." Harry whooped. "That'll be great!"

* * *

><p><em>November 9, 2011<em>

Iris stood in between Ron and Hermione at the start of the Quidditch match. She was dressed in her school cloak and her brother's Gryffindor scarf and hat. Ron and Hermione chattered beside her. She was far too busy watching her brother to care about their small talk.

Suddenly, Iris and a few other spectators screamed. Hermione and Ron jumped, looking toward where Iris was pointing. Harry's broom was trying to buck him off it.

"Professor Snape is doing it." Hermione announced after a quick glance around the field. Her binoculars were pointed at where the professors sat.

"H-He w-w-wouldn't." Iris glared at Hermione. It was rude to accuse a professor of trying to sabotage a game just to see his house win.

"I'll be back." Hermione ignored Iris and disappeared into the crowd.

"Hermione wait!" Ron tried to stop her but it was too late. She was already gone.

The students were watching Harry. The Gryffindors screamed when Harry almost fell from his broom, clutching his broom with one hand. Iris buried her head in Ron's shoulder, no longer able to watch.

The crowd gave a sigh of relief once Harry mounted his broom. The game continued on normally after that; whatever Hermione did worked.

"Iris look, he's fine." Ron nudged Iris until she looked up at the game. "LOOK! I THINK HE–" Harry was on the ground and looked like he was going to be sick. He didn't throw up though. Instead, he spit out a small, winged golden ball. "YES. Harry caught the snitch!"

* * *

><p>The Gryffindors were ecstatic! They won the first Quidditch match of the year and were celebrating loudly in the common room. Harry invited Iris to join in but she declined the offer, saying that she needed to shower instead.<p>

Harry managed to have fun without his sister. The Gryffindors took pride in hugging and high-fiving him. He must have shook hands with almost everyone in the house. He felt welcomed for the first time in his life. Harry hoped the friends he made would stick around now that Dudley wasn't there to chase them away on him.

The party roared with life. The lions played music and chatted happily with one another until the appearance of their head of house. The music stopped and the Gryffindors stared at Professor McGonagall, the chatter slowly dying down to silence.

"Harry Potter?" She called into the crowd of students. The group parted until Harry was revealed, standing alone in front of the group of students.

"Y-yes, Professor?" Harry answered, nervously looking at the ground.

"Come with me please." Professor McGonagall murmured, eyeing the eleven year old. Harry nodded, following behind the professor once she headed toward the exit.

* * *

><p>The Slytherin girls went to bed early after the game. Everyone but Iris was in the dormitory. Miss Potter left her trunk open before heading off to shower. The otherwise organized trunk had two things out of place – a tattered pink blanket and a ratty old teddy bear. Her roommates were quite interested in the objects.<p>

"Ew what is that thing?" Millicent prodded the teddy bear with the tip of her gloved index finger.

"Disgusting." Tracey Davis chided. "Why would anyone want that?"

"And look." Millicent laughed, "She still has her baby blanket. What a wimp. I can't believe she sat with the Gryffindors."

"Millicent enough." Daphne barked, "You too, Tracey."

"Aren't you curious about perfect Potter's younger sister?" Millicent towered over Daphne.

"Yes." Daphne squeaked out, glancing at Pansy for backup. "But you can't just go through her stuff."

"Watch me." Millicent went to reach for the bear. Pansy sprung forward and roughly smacked Millicent's hand. "OW." She cried out and jumped back.

"Cut it out." Pansy hissed. "We can make fun of Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors or anyone else you want to pick on but we cannot, and will not, mock the people from our house or dorm. Now go to bed."

"Bloody hell Pansy. No need to get so touchy." Tracey grumbled, "We were only joking."

A knock on the dormitory door made the girls scatter back to their beds before Daphne opened it. A prefect was on the other side of the door.

"Is Iris here?" The prefect asked.

"No." Daphne said, "She is in the show- err… right before you." The redhead appeared behind the prefect with a towel wrapped around her hair. She was dressed in just her nightdress, giving the older student a questioning look.

"Iris, Professor Snape would like to see you in your office as soon as possible."

The redheaded nodded and darted toward her bed. She shut her trunk and stuck her shower stuff on top of it, then left the dorm, leaving her baffled housemates behind.

Iris arrived outside Professor Snape's office shortly after exiting into the dungeons. She timidly raised a fist and knocked on the door, rocking back and forth while she waited. Professor Snape opened the door to let Iris in. Professor McGonagall and Harry were already seated on plush chairs inside. She stumbled into the room and sat beside her brother. Harry and Iris were quiet, eyeing their professors.

"Mr. and Miss Potter," Professor Snape spoke slowly, looking from the twins to the letter in his hands and back again, "I received a letter from your aunt." He paused. The twins gave him a look of disbelief. "She wanted to know if you can return home for the holidays."

The twins stayed silent. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and added, "You both signed up to spend the break here."

"We did, ma'am." Harry nodded. "C-could I see the l-letter?"

"No." Severus grunted, "I was told not to share it with you. She seemed pretty sincere in the letter." He doubted Petunia's words. He asked Minerva to help with speaking to the twins since she seemed to side with him in the thought of the two being abused. He expected the two to react somehow but all they did was give him an emotionless stare.

"I'll go home." Harry announced in a deadpan tone. Iris gasped, staring at him. He must have been joking.

"B-b-but Ha-Harry…" Iris squeaked out, "I th-thought we were g-going to spend the h-holiday here." Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. Severus kept his emotions under control, silently assessing Iris. Both professors had a similar thought running through their mind. _Iris was choosing to be quiet._ Maybe Madam Pomfrey could perform a full medical scan on the twins once they returned.

"Maybe they want t-to celebrate with us for once." He attempted to sound hopeful.

"For once?" Minerva asked. Harry gulped, shrinking back in his chair.

"W-well, Christmas upsets Aunt P-Petunia." Harry looked Professor McGonagall in the eye. "It re-m-minds her of the p-past."

"We expect that you will be back on the second of January." Minerva murmured, "Professor Snape will inform your aunt. Now head back to your beds before you are out after curfew."

"Thank you Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall." Harry said. Iris gave them a small curtsy before disappearing with her brother.

"He lied." Severus said once the door shut.

"How can you be sure?" Minerva asked.

"Petunia hated Lily."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The review box is just below here. Please make use of it. (: I mean it's cool if you don't but I really enjoy getting them.


	14. The Holidays, Year 1

_December 21, 1991_

"You're fat." Dudley told his cousins once they were in the car to go back home.

"You're one to talk." Harry said with a shrug. He and Iris finally hit a healthy weight for someone of their size.

"Watch your mouth boy." Vernon shouted. Harry whimpered an apology. The car had yet to leave the train station.

"Vernon it hasn't even been five minutes." Petunia warned him, "It's the holidays. _Please_ be nice."

The twins tried to stay silent for the rest of the ride home. Iris and Harry packed lightly for the trip. They each packed a week and half worth of clothes and left their wands locked inside their trunks at school. They only brought the warmest of their non-attention grabbing clothes.

"Why are your hats different colors?" Dudley asked out of nowhere. He examined his cousins closely and couldn't hide his curiosity. Iris had green and silver on while Harry had gold and maroon. They were twins. He thought they would have similar tastes.

"We're in different houses." Harry answered with a shrug. It was better to give a quick answer then not answering at all.

"What are houses?" Dudley wanted to hear more about his cousins' school.

"They're-" Harry was given no chance to expand. Vernon interrupted with a loud growl.

"Enough. No more of that bull shit unless you want to spend the holiday in your cupboard." Iris bit back a whimper and shook her head when she caught her brother's eye. They couldn't spend the holiday cooped up in their room.

"Room." Petunia said. "Vernon, they have a bedroom now."

"Whatever." He grunted.

"Why did you w-want us here anyway?" Harry asked. His voice was a low, cautious whisper.

"Your aunt insisted that you come home to cook." Vernon replied. "No more questions."

The family arrived at Privet Drive soon after. Harry and Iris quickly exited the car, straggling behind their aunt and uncle once the door was opened.

"Go to your room and stay there." Vernon growled once everyone was in the house.

"You-you can't just l-leave in the room the whole h-holiday." Harry stammered. "They'll know if you don't feed us. Pr-Professor Snape said someone would be sent to get us if w-we aren't b-back when the holiday is over." The courage to speak up shocked him, but the bravery would dwindle quickly.

"Give me your wands then." Vernon grunted, cornering the twins against a wall. The twins' faces were white as ghosts. It seemed as though they were in trouble no matter what. Had they made a mistake in returning home for the holiday?

"We left them at school, sir." Harry looked his uncle in the eyes. He took a deep breath and glared, "So we wouldn't get into as much t-trouble while here."

"Empty out your pockets then." Vernon narrowed his eyes. They had to be lying or hiding something at the very least.

"We don't have them." Harry grimaced, "We only took clothes and schoolwork with us for the week."

"Watch your tone with me, boy." Vernon spat in Harry's face. The boy whimpered, shrinking away from his uncle. The wall was too close though. His uncle blocked the way to the door and the stairs. They were stuck.

Vernon raised his arm up, ready to give his nephew a smack across the cheek for his attitude. He was just about to release the blow when his niece suddenly caught his attention.

"NO." Iris shrieked and stood in front of her brother, "They'll ask q-q-questions." She gasped out. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably. "Br-bruises w-won't heal b-by the t-time we g-get b-b-back." She took a steadying breath and stood up taller, protectively in front of Harry.

Vernon slowly lowered his hand. He appeared to be thinking, silently musing about Iris' words. In the end he decided to let the twins go with a warning.

"Not if they aren't visible." He whispered darkly, glaring down at Iris and Harry. "Now go to your room. You're not to leave until I call for you."

The twins bolted upstairs to their bedroom once their uncle stepped aside. They flung the door open and were shocked to find that their room had changed. The shades were drawn, stapled shut. Harry went to put the light on and discovered that the bulb was missing from the one on the ceiling and the small lamp on their dresser. The worst discovery was the disappearance of the second bed.

"Th-there's only one bed." Iris wailed and dropped her bag to the ground. "Why is there only one?" She sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around her legs, pressing her chest to her knees.

"I d-don't know, Rissy." Harry looked down at his sister, "At least we h-have one. Come on; let's get our things put away, okay? We c-can get our homework started after." Iris looked away from him.

"It's not fair." She cried out, "Why do they need to treat us so-"

"Shush Iris." Harry grasped his sister's chin to make her look at him, "We have a bed. Be thankful there is one. They c-could have locked us in the cupboard." He released her chin and picked up her bag, offering it to her. "Let's put our clothes away."

"Okay." Iris frowned, rising to her feet, and began to unpack. The room was as clean as they had left it before heading to school. A thick layer of dust could be seen on the shelves. Once their clothes were neatly stored away, the twins began to search for a safe place to hide their textbooks. The moving images would earn the worst of punishments if found.

"Potter!" The scream echoed throughout the house. Iris' books toppled to the ground, her hands having released them in surprise. Harry appeared rather shocked. He and his sister stared at each other, their jaws agape.

"Wha-what did we ..?" Harry gasped, "C-come on I-Iris, we can't k-keep them waiting." Iris picked her books up and lightly placed them on the bed. She slipped her hand in Harry's and tugged him out of the room.

They rushed down the stairs, just stopping on the last step to pause and listen, trying to see how bad things would be once they entered the kitchen.

"They're taking too long." Vernon grunted. He and his family were sat in the sitting room.

"Give them a chance to breathe, Vernon." Petunia cooed, "They're probably unpacking their things.

"They need to hurry up. If I wasn't in a good mood I would take away a meal per each minute they take in getting down here."

"Vernon there's no need to do that. We need to feed them so they aren't asked questions when they return to school at the end of the holiday." Petunia narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"POTTER." Vernon screamed. The twins hopped down from the step they were on and rushed into the sitting room. Both twins looked shaken, panicky, clearly expecting the worst from their uncle. The uncle sneered at his niece and nephew.

"We." Vernon stressed the word, "Are going out to see the lights display at the zoo." He narrowed his eyes at Harry and Iris. "Go to your room and stay there."

"No." Petunia cleared her throat, "Let them come."

Iris and Harry did not move. One twin stared at their aunt, jaw agape, and the other timidly eyed their uncle. Neither of them knew what to do.

"The car is new Petunia." Vernon scoffed, "They'll soil it. Besides, Dudley doesn't want them to come, right son?"

"They will not." Petunia did not give Dudley a chance to answer. He looked just as surprised as his cousins. Harry and Iris were now exchanging nervous looks. The conversations as though they were some type of vile creature were normal. This though... This was new.

"Fine. But they won't be eating at all tomorrow. One day of no food won't kill them." Vernon grunted. "Get in the car now."

* * *

><p>Vernon pulled into the zoo's packed parking lot. The animal exhibits were closed off but the paths around the buildings and between the exhibits were opened, illuminated by hundreds of twinkling Christmas lights. A lit up Santa Claus and a banner that read <em>Happy Holidays<em> greeted the visitors. The family stayed quiet while Vernon got out, needing to get tickets for them to enter the zoo.

"Why did they have to come, Mummy?" Dudley asked when his father took longer than five minutes to return. "Why couldn't Malcolm or one of my school friends come instead? What if they set a snake out again?"

"They've been behaving well." Petunia sniffed, "And they've never been to see them. We'll be outside, Dudders. There aren't any animals in the exhibits."

"Never been to see them?" Dudley asked, turning to look at Harry. "You two must be really bad if dad didn't want to take you."

Harry thought it best to not answer him. Staying quiet, he glanced out the window, eyeing the colorful lights that were ahead of them.

Vernon returned a few minutes later. He flung open the car door and grabbed his scarf, grunting something that sounded like 'Let's go.'

Iris exited the car and walked around to the side where Harry was getting out.

"L-look at our l-luck." She whispered, "I didn't think w-we'd b-be back here so soon."

Vernon waited until Petunia and Dudley were out of earshot before turning to acknowledge the twins.

"You two best behave." He hissed at the twins. Iris and Harry whimpered and took a step away from him. "I don't care what your aunt says." He continued, "Anything close to a repeat of what happened over the summer and you will be stuck in that cupboard until New Years with no meals whatsoever."

"Y-y-yes sir." Harry gasped out. He wrapped a protective arm around Iris, "We'll be on our best b-behavior."

"Now move before your aunt thinks I dumped your bodies in a ditch somewhere." Vernon's tone made Harry and Iris shiver. They hoped to never find out if that was a threat or not.

* * *

><p>"That one looks exactly like Father Christmas." Dudley pointed to a set of lights in front of him. "Doesn't it, Iris?"<p>

Iris tilted her head to the side and raised her shoulders in a shrug. She knew little about Father Christmas; only knowing that he never left anything for her or Harry because they did not know how to behave. One year their uncle even went as far as giving them coal for Christmas.

"What about you Harry, can't you see it?" Dudley asked when Iris didn't give him an answer.

"Yeah sure… I guess." Harry shrugged.

"Do you think you'll actually get a stocking this year?" Dudley prodded Harry's ribs.

"Ow." Harry gasped, "I d-d-don't know, Dudley. Maybe if U-Uncle Vernon thinks we've b-behaved well enough."

"We n-never g-get any-anyth-thing from him, d-don't get your hopes up." Iris squeaked out. She rolled her eyes at Harry, "W-Why sh-should we tr-try if we'll j-just b-be disappointed in the end?"

Harry was too shocked to answer. His sister had a point, but they knew they could not suddenly stop trying to gain their aunt and uncle's affection. It would lead to more beatings than it was worth in the end.

"Mummy I'm cold." Dudley whined upon deciding he was done talking to his cousins. "I want hot chocolate."

"We can all get some at the end of the trail, Dudley." Petunia smiled at her son, "We can walk faster if you want to get some soon."

"Okay." Dudley grinned, "Hurry up Potters, we're getting hot chocolate."

Vernon groaned when Dudley announced that.

"Now they'll be expecting some." He grimaced.

"I-I d-don't mind the cold, Uncle Vernon." Harry informed his uncle, "You d-don't need to get Iris or me anything."

"They're only wearing jumpers Vernon." Petunia muttered, "You wouldn't let them wear their coats."

"Why are you suddenly being nice to them?" Vernon asked in a harsh whisper. Iris and Harry paused, hanging back from the Dursleys. They planned to eavesdrop at a safe distance. "They aren't our children so they shouldn't be a priority. Christmas is a family affair. They are no family of mine." He spat in the direction of the twins.

Harry and Iris bit down on their lips. Iris could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked rapidly, not understanding why she was upset by her uncle. The redhead accepted that Vernon despised her and her brother after he burned her but the words stung, making her heart hurt. Harry looked at Iris and bit his lip, knowing his emotions must have shared the upset look Iris had. They knew Vernon hated them since they arrived in the home, but his words officially proved that there was no emotional attachment to the two of them.

"We're staying at school next year." Harry spoke in a dull tone, "And every year after."

Iris nodded, slipping her hand into Harry's, "W-we can m-make Christmas sp-special then."

* * *

><p>Petunia stood outside the door to the twin's bedroom later that night. She assumed they were sleeping since the light was off and no noise could be heard. Slowly, she cracked the door open a bit and peeked her head in. It was pitch black.<p>

"This isn't good." She whispered to herself. Why was the window shut?

"And I- SHHH." She heard Harry's voice and the sound of the bed creaking, the children must have moved to the side of the bed furthest from the door.

"Why are you two in the dark if you're still awake?" She opened the door a little more to let the light from the hallway stream in. Harry and Iris were pale, staring at her with frightful looks.

"Th-there is n-no light bulb, ma'am." Harry whispered. "I di-didn't w-want to tell U-Un- V-V-Vernon."

Petunia closed her eyes, gulping back what would have been a sob. This wasn't the way she imagined her family to be. Never in a million years would she have expected to have her sister's kids in the house with her. It was funny, before Lily being a witch, how she imagined them in neighboring houses and maybe even enjoying each other's company. It was all gone now.

"Why haven't you told anyone at school about how we – he treats you?" She was curious, knowing full well that they had yet to hint anything to a teacher.

"He threatened to kill us." Harry looked away from her. He promised not to tell his aunt but he was taught to be truthful to the family when asked questions. "We don't have anywhere else to go."

Petunia took a deep, steadying breath. She needed to think. There had to be some type of way to get the children to safety before their uncle snapped.

"Why don't you two go to bed?" She asked, "We have a long day tomorrow. I need help with making dinner for tomorrow night. Roast turkey, vegetables, and the sauce for it, and a few deserts."

"Okay Aunt Petunia." Harry and Iris spoke at the same time. The aunt turned away from them and was about to shut the door when the redhead bolted out of bed and wrapped her arms around her aunt's middle.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia." She whispered and darted back to bed. Petunia tilted her head to the side and shut the door. She went into her bedroom and decided that she needed to take a shower to have some alone time to think about how she could get Vernon to learn to love the children. If things didn't improve by the summer she would have no choice but to alert someone. They deserved better than what they had.

* * *

><p><em>December 24, 1991<em>

Creating and serving Christmas dinner seemed to run smoothly until Vernon arrived home from work early. Petunia, against her husband's wishes, prepared a light lunch for the twins. No one expected cheese and two pieces of toast to upset Vernon.

"Eat up." Petunia whispered, "And don't let anyone else know I gave you food." Vernon grounded the twins and said they were not allowed to eat. Petunia was fine with it until she could hear the twins' stomachs growling.

"I need to switch the laundry over." Petunia muttered. "Hurry up though. I don't want Dudley to know I fed you."

The twins had their meager meal at the counter. They were each eating a few pieces of cheese when Vernon burst through the front door. Everything would have been fine if Harry was not standing in front of the sink.

"What are you doing?" Vernon tossed his suitcase to the ground and entered the kitchen at a speed that was highly unexpected from a man of his size. He grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and raised him off the ground, growling, "I said you weren't eating today."

"I'm s-s-sorry." Harry stammered.

"Stealing food from my family... How dare you." He smacked the boy with enough force to send his glasses flying across the room. Iris swallowed the piece of food that was left in her mouth and went to grab them, not noticing that Vernon stuck his foot out to trip her, making her fall to the ground. Iris whimpered. Harry's face stung.

Their uncle kept a tight grip on Harry, and turned, ramming his foot into Iris' stomach.

"They won't notice anything under clothes." He sneered, "No aunt here to protect you... Get up girl, go upstairs." Iris cried out in pain as she stood up, her arms wrapped protectively around her chest.

"Hurry up." Vernon growled. Iris moved as quickly as she could, feeling the cold glare of her uncle on her back as she made her way upstairs to her room. Harry stayed still, only struggling when his uncle dragged him up the stairs. He was still light enough for his uncle to easily lift him.

Vernon reached the top of the stairs and turned into the smallest bedroom, shutting the door behind him and threw Harry to the ground. He pulled the bed until it blocked the doorway, closing off the only entrance and exit to the room. Iris and Harry were trapped.

"I told you not to eat." Vernon whispered through gritted teeth. Harry and Iris bowed their heads, staring at their feet. "I told you not to eat and you have the nerve to disobey me?" He glared at Harry, then Iris, "I keep you in my home and give you a room and a bed and you disobey me. Ungrateful bastards, just like your parents." Iris winced. She never enjoyed listening to what Vernon thought about her mum and dad.

"Mummy and daddy are a touchy subject now that you know they weren't killed in a car crash, huh?" Harry and Iris were visibly uncomfortable by now. "Tell me, Iris," he grabbed his niece by her hair and forced her to look him in the eye, "What lies did that school tell you about them?"

Iris shook her head. No. She wasn't going to play his game. She wasn't going to allow him to keep poking until he got an answer.

"Still not talking?" He tightened his grip around her hair and tugged her up to her feet, "Let's see if this makes a difference." He made her whimper. "Not good enough." Vernon sighed and dropped her to the ground beside her brother. Iris, out of instinct, curled up into the fetal position and shielded her head. Harry kept his eyes closed until a blow from his uncle made him stumble over his sister.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He frowned when Iris made noise. "I'm sorry."

"I said no talking." Vernon punched his nephew in the stomach until he became winded, staring at him with a wounded expression. "Poor baby, upset that your sister hasn't got as much attention? Let me fix that."

Iris curled closer into herself, trying to become as small as she possibly could. Her uncle kicked her in the back and made her cry out, biting down hard on her lip.

"Shut up." Vernon kicked her again. "And keep your voice down. We don't want your aunt to know about this." The torment of switching between each twin continued until Vernon eventually grew bored. "Stay up here. No noise. No meals tomorrow and only long sleeved clothes." He moved the bed back in place and slammed the door shut.

Iris and Harry stayed still, whimpering softly to themselves.

"My glasses are still downstairs." Harry whispered, cautiously pressing his hand against the door handle. "Do y- He d-didn't lock the door."

"D-d-don't you d-d-dare." Iris hissed, "Look wh-what he d-did." Harry's face had a bruise in the shape of Vernon's hand. The twins' abdomens would be covered in bruises and in pain for the next couple of days.

"I can't see Iris." Harry grumbled.

"So what?" Iris rolled her eyes, "It's d-dark in here anyway."

* * *

><p>Petunia re-entered the kitchen ten minutes after leaving to do the laundry. She returned to an empty kitchen with her nephew's glasses on the ground, stooping to pick them up.<p>

"Harry, Iris?" She called out, frowning when neither of them answered. Vernon entered the room soon after and slipped his arms around her waist. "You're home early."

"How was your day, love?" Vernon pressed his lips to her neck.

Petunia stilled, turning her head to press a chaste kiss to his cheek, "Good. The twins prepared dinner for tonight. I was going to have them make dessert next but they seemed to have disappeared."

"They must have gone upstairs." He shrugged.

"Yeah, they must have." She said, stepping away from him, "I'm going to bring Harry his glasses."

"No love, I'll do it." Vernon grunted, "You need a break. Why don't you sit down and relax for a little while?"

"No, I'll do it." Petunia insisted.

"No, I insist. Go to the living room Petunia."

"You did something to them, didn't you?" She glared at him. The glasses on the ground should have been the first warning. Harry never let his glasses off his face. "Vernon I- I can't believe you." Petunia growled and stormed out of the room and up the stairs. She took a steadying breath, not wanting to venture inside her niece and nephew's room.

_Knock, knock._ She raised her hand and hit it against the door, knocking a little louder when no one answered.

Harry bolted up in bed and bit on his lip to keep from crying out. His chest hurt. Wincing, he approached the door and cautiously opened it a crack.

"You left your glasses downstairs, Harry." Petunia spoke calmly, "I thought I'd bring them upstairs for you."

Harry opened the door more, squinting when the light came in.

"Did your uncle do that to you?" Petunia frowned when the boy shook his head. The handprint was there, clearly bruised on the boy's left cheek. "Here," She sighed, "Take your glasses."

"Thank you." Harry whispered. He avoided his aunt's question and went to step back into the room.

"I'll talk to him." Petunia murmured. Her eyes seemed to glisten with concern. "I'm going to have to talk to him."

"Please don't." Harry spoke up, "He might hit you instead." He disliked the idea of his uncle using one of his actual relatives as a punching bag. "He only slapped m-m-me and Iris." He lied, "That was it. He said it was only a r-reminder to be on our best behavior tomorrow."

Petunia frowned, looking down at her nephew. She refused to justify her husband's actions, but she didn't want things to get any worse for the children.

"I expect you to inform me the next time he lays a finger on you." She whispered. "Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry forced a smile. "I'll b-b-be sure to tell you."

"Good." Petunia answered him, "Now go to bed. I expect we'll all be up early tomorrow morning."

Harry and Iris had a restless night. Falling asleep while in pain was almost impossible to do. They would doze off and jerk themselves awake a few minutes later, wincing and whimpering when the movement spent pain along their body.

Christmas morning proved to be disappointing the moment a fist slammed into the bedroom door, waking Iris and Harry up before the sun rose.

"Get up, Potter." The harsh voice of their uncle whispered from the other side of the door. His fist collided into the door once more.

"We're up." Harry groaned while tiredly rubbing his eyes. He gently prodded his sister until she sat up, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand.

"Get out here now." Vernon barked. Iris and Harry slipped their jumpers on over their heads and made sure their pants fully covered their legs. They did not want to worry their aunt.

The twins tugged the door open and blinked up at their uncle.

"Come on." Vernon grunted and pointed downstairs. "Get breakfast cooking and help lay Dudley's gifts out." He shoved a large bag into Iris' hands. "Now."

They bolted downstairs. Harry headed for the kitchen while Iris darted into the living room to go about setting Dudley's gifts out in order by size; just like every year. She was surprised to see that one of the rectangular boxers had her and Harry's names on it. Vernon must have been drinking while labeling gifts. That or something unpleasant was awaiting the Potters.

She stuck it toward the back of the tree and exited the room to help her brother cook a breakfast of croissants, pancakes, bacon, and spiced porridge.

"He g-gave us s-something." She spoke in a soft whisper, not daring to look away from the milk and oats she was mixing. "I d-don't know what though."

"Brilliant." Harry grumbled. "As long as it isn't Dudley's old underwear again…"

"EW!" Iris exclaimed and burst into laughter. She continued from where Harry left off once she stopped, "Or d-dog food or something wonderful that was actually meant for Dudley. I bet he was d-drunk."

"I hope it isn't dog food." Harry shuddered and turned the bacon over. The two were silent after that. It was awfully early in the morning. The Dursleys wouldn't appear until once they were close to done with breakfast.

Dudley was the first Dursley to enter the kitchen. He approached Iris and peered into the pot of porridge. His nose crinkled disgustedly.

"What is that?" He demanded and slammed the cover down.

"Porridge." Harry answered for his sister.

"But I want chocolate." Dudley whined.

"Shh." Harry gasped, not wanting to upset Dudley more than he appeared. "I can put pieces of chocolate in the pancakes."

"Fine." Dudley pouted, "Do it now."

"It'll be ready soon." Harry left the stove for a moment to grad a bag of chocolate chips from the cupboard, planning on placing them in the next batch of pancakes.

"I'm hungry now. Why aren't they done?" Dudley cried out and took a seat at the table.

"Oh shut it." Iris muttered under her breath. "At l-least you're allowed t-t-to eat." She was saved hearing his retort since Aunt Petunia entered the room.

"You three are up early." Petunia announced, settling into the seat beside Dudley.

"C-c-coffee or tea?" Harry cast a glance in his aunt's direction and returned to flipping over the chocolate chip pancakes.

"Just tea." Petunia murmured. "I assume your uncle will want coffee."

"Harry wouldn't let me put chocolate in the pancakes. He didn't put enough in. Make him do it again." Harry froze, his body tensing while he waited to see what his aunt had to say.

"I'm sorry Duddikins." Petunia sighed, "I'm sure you'll get plenty of sweets today."

"I want more." Dudley whined. His complaints were ignored. Iris and Harry sped up, quickly getting breakfast on the table. The morning needed to be tantrum free.

Vernon entered the kitchen just as Harry was taking the tea kettle off the burner. Iris was setting the table. The uncle sniffed at the air, surprised that nothing was burnt.

"Happy Christmas." Vernon addressed his family once he joined them at the table.

Petunia and Dudley murmured a greeting to him. The twins finished laying the table before relocating to the kitchen. They each grabbed a glass of water, as usual on their days of no food, and slowly sipped at it, hoping to soothe their stomachs.

"The porridge is lovely, Petunia." Vernon complimented his wife. Harry lowered his cup and bit into his lip to keep from saying anything. He knew not interrupt yet he despised being treated like he and Iris did nothing to make the meal.

"Indeed." Petunia smiled and murmured, "I'm glad I taught them my mother's recipe. My grandmother passed it down to her."

Iris looked over toward the dining room when Petunia mentioned her family, her eyes alight with wonder. How many other recipes had her family made? Did her mom know how to make them too? Maybe her mother would have taught her to make them once she felt she was old enough to cook. The questions would likely never earn an answer.

"Wonderful." Vernon grinned and stuck some bacon in his mouth. The family ate in silence after that, only to be interrupted once Dudley decided he was finished.

"Can I open my presents now?" He asked loudly, smirking over at his cousins.

"Yes, of course son." Vernon answered. He snapped his fingers at Iris and Harry, "Boy, girl, clean this up. I expect everything spotless before Dudley finishes opening his gifts."

"Yes sir." Harry sighed. He and Iris waited until the Dursleys moved into the living room before moving into the living room.

"Ex-Excuse me, sir?" Harry stuck his head into the living room, gulping when the family silently stared at him. "D-d-do you w-want to save the leftovers?"

"No. Just throw them in the trash and stick a layer of soap over it." Vernon huffed.

"Yes sir." Harry grimaced. There was no way of saving a part of the meal now that he asked about it. He sighed and began to clear the plates from the table, cautiously carrying them back to the sink. Iris went about clearing everything else from the table. The job was done within ten minutes with the two of them washing and drying. Once done, Iris did the honor of sticking dish soap on top of the food in the trash bin. The two grabbed their water glasses and sat on the kitchen floor, drinking until their uncle decided to call them to the living room.

Harry grabbed a plastic bag from underneath the sink before he and Iris entered the room. The twins stayed in the doorway, looking questioningly at their uncle.

"You two were apparently good enough to get something." Vernon smirked, giving the box Iris set aside to Harry.

"Th-thank you?" Harry raised an eyebrow at his uncle.

"Well don't just stand there." Vernon huffed, "Open it."

Harry paled, his fingers trembling as he ripped a piece of paper from the box. Once the paper came off, he passed the box to his sister and stuck the paper in the trash bag he grabbed. Iris eyed the box, then her uncle, the box again, and finally opened up one of the sides. She tilted the box and frowned, quickly forcing a neutral look, holding a paperclip, a five pence piece, and a coat hanger in her hand.

"Thank you sir." Harry forced a smile, cheekily playing the role of the grateful kid. "I've always wanted a coat hanger."

Vernon stared at Harry and Iris. They were beating him at his own game. No tears this year, no whining, and no hurt looks. They were seemingly happy.

"Happy holidays." He grunted, "Now clean up the living room."

* * *

><p>The rest of the holidays were uneventful until the day before Harry and Iris had to return to school. The light was replaced in the room but it was barely bright enough to keep the whole room lit. They took their time with getting their things together in order to avoid the Dursleys until it was absolutely necessary.<p>

The bruising was mostly gone with the exception of a few marks remaining on each of their stomachs. Vernon hadn't touched them since they first arrived back. A visit to the bedroom before they left was not surprising. He arrived around ten that night and only gave them a stern talking to and a light shove, promising that the summer would be hell if he heard anything about them causing problems while at school. They were told not to mention anything about how he pushed them around unless they wanted worse consequences once they came back.


	15. Return to Year 1

_January 2, 1991_

Harry and Iris felt happiest getting off the train to head back to Hogwarts. They gave each other a quick hug before departing to their dorms, not know a few gifts were waiting for their arrival.

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room with a grin, loving how almost no one was around. He walked into his dorm room and went to drop his bag on the bed and stopped, staring at a large cardboard box on his bed. His name was clearly labeled on it.

"What the..?" Harry asked confusedly. He set his bag on his trunk and looked around. He was the only one in the room, having a chance to open the box in secrecy. Harry removed the box's cover and gasped. A pile of neatly wrapped gifts were revealed. There had to be some sort of mistake. He never received presents. But his name was clearly written on each of them. Why would anyone send him anything? He shrugged off the thought and grabbed hold of a lumpy looking present, gingerly tearing off the paper to reveal a hand-knit sweater and a note.

_Happy Holidays, Harry. I hope you have a good semester. Write Ron anytime this summer. We'll gladly have you and Iris over for a week or two. – Love, Molly Weasley_

Harry blinked back tears. No one ever gave him anything so nice before. He only spoke a few words to her and she still found the time to make him a holiday sweater.

The next gift was a travelling cloak. Harry raised it to his shoulders and blinked when a note fell from it. He wrapped the cloak around himself and looked down, gasping loudly. His body was missing!

Harry placed the cloak in his trunk for safe keeping, planning to show Ron once he was back in the dorm. He then stooped down to grab the note, eyes growing wide while he read. The cloak belonged to his father. The p.s. line of the letter told him to get together with Iris to receive the last gift for him.

* * *

><p>Iris cautiously crept toward her dormitory, listening for her roommates. The room was strangely quiet. She pressed her hand to the door and entered, darting to her bed.<p>

She set her bag down and glanced around. Apparently she was the first one back; finally a chance to relax by herself. Iris unpacked and went to pull her wand from her trunk, blinking confusedly when she found three wrapped gifts.

Iris grasped hold of the smallest one, slowly tearing off the paper. A small, silver charm bracelet wrested in the palm of her hand. A charm of a doe and a charm of stag hung in the center of the bracelet. The names Lily and James Potter were engraved on the band, along with a wedding date. The note attached to the wrapping paper read: _Your mother had me hold onto this._

Iris carefully slipped the bracelet on her wrist. It was much too big but she did not care. She would only wear it on weekends until her wrist was large enough to wear it without risking damage.

The next gift was a Slytherin colored sweater with an 'I' in the center. Iris bit into her lip to keep from getting emotional. Mrs. Weasley and whoever held onto the bracelet were too kind. She did nothing to deserve such generosity.

The last gift was labeled _to be shared with Harry_ _– RH, MM, SS, AF, and others_. Iris' nose scrunched in thought. None of the initials were familiar. Shrugging, she tore off the paper, shocked to see a photo album with a moving picture of her parents holding her and Harry as babies on the cover. She couldn't wait to show it to Harry.

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall waited until after her class ended to call Harry Potter to the front of the room. The miniature of James stood awkwardly in front of her desk, staring down at his feet.<p>

"Mr. Potter, where did the bruise on your cheek come from?" Minerva looked Harry over. There was a light discoloring on his right cheek that stood out against his pallid complexion.

"I-I'm sorry?" Harry gave her a confused look. He got up extra early to meet Iris outside the girl's bathroom so she could apply the cover-up their aunt gave them to his face. It was supposed to last all day.

"Harry, I can see the bruise on your cheek." She sighed. Harry gave her a blank stare.

"Oh, it's n-nothing, ma'am." He gave her a smile once he came up with a story. "Iris and I got in a fight. She's pretty good at defending herself."

Minerva raised an eyebrow at him. She knew Harry and Iris were protective of each other. His answer made no sense to her.

"Fair enough." She would see Iris later that day and would make a point to keep an eye on her. Any peculiar marks and she would have to speak to Severus. "Thank you Mr. Potter. Get going to your next class."

* * *

><p>"Harry and Iris Potter, see me after class." Professor Snape announced toward the end of class. The twins' heads shot up from their potions, emerald eyes staring up at the professor.<p>

The room was quiet until Severus told them to get back to work. Harry and Iris were the last to turn in their potion samples.

"G-go on ahead," Harry urged Ron and Hermione, "I'll m-meet you at dinner." Severus didn't speak until he and the Potters were the only ones in the room. He then shut the door and paced to the front of the room, standing in front of his desk.

"Sit." He said, not continuing until the two were seated, "Harry, tell me where the bruise on your on your face came from."

"I fell down the stairs." Harry answered without thinking. Severus arched an eyebrow and looked at Iris.

"Is that true?" He asked the redhead. Iris gave him a timid nod.

"Are you sure?" Severus gazed down at Iris.

"Y-y-yes sir," She gulped, "We w-w-w-were a-arguing and he t-tripped."

He wiped at his brow and sighed. "Okay." It seemed to be the only logical response to give. "You're free to go."

"Thank you Professor." The two gasped out and left the room.

"I-I thought we were going to get a d-detention." Harry said the moment they left the room.

"Harry I h-have something to show you once dinner is d-done." Iris admitted. "C-can I m-meet you outside your c-common room?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Harry sighed, "Have fun in herbology."

Classes passed by at a rapid rate. Before long, Iris was standing outside the entrance to the Gryffindor common room with a grin on her lips. The photo album was hidden safely in her cloak.

"Hey Iris." Harry called from behind her. She turned and gave her brother a smile. Harry murmured the password to the portrait and allowed his sister to enter the common room before him. Iris walked past him then darted toward one of the window seats, Harry following closely behind her.

"Harry look!" She exclaimed once he sat across from her. "Did you get presents too?"

"Yeah. I did." Harry grinned. "I'll show you once you- Is that mom and dad?"

"Uh huh." Iris smiled. "I don't know who gave the book to us but there are apparently pictures of us and mum and dad."

"Really?" He gasped, opening the cover. "They look so happy." The first page had a picture of their parents dancing together. "Do you think they're proud of us, Rissy?"

"Of c-course I do." Iris sighed, turning the page to the next picture. It was one of the twins shortly after being born. "They must have really loved us." She added sadly.

"I bet." Harry added. It was his turn to give the page a turn. The next image involved a man with black hair and a man with brown hair. They each held one of the twins and seemed vaguely familiar. The next page involved a few more moving images. Harry on his first toy broomstick, no wonder he was seeker, Iris crawling after a cat, and more images of the family as a whole.

"I wish they were still here." Iris whispered once they reached the end of the book.

"Me too." Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around Iris in a hug. "At least we have each other. Iris, can I show you what I got?"

"Yeah sure." Iris sighed and closed the book, carrying it close to her chest until they reached the dorm room. They kept quiet until Harry pulled the cloak from his trunk.

"Watch this, sis." Harry whispered and placed the cloak around his shoulders, making his head appear as if it were floating.

"Wicked." Iris gasped, "But- Do you think we c-can b-both fit under it?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "Let's give it a try?" He opened his arms for Iris to come into the cloak with him and pulled it fully over their heads.

"Yes." Iris breathed out. "M-maybe we can use it this summer if th-things get bad again."

"Maybe." Harry whispered and pulled the cloak off. "H-hopefully we won't have to." His timing in saying so was perfect. A few of the professors were gathered in the headmaster's office to discuss the twins' return to school.

* * *

><p>"She's my goddaughter." Severus tried to stay calm, "How am I supposed to sit back, knowing she and her brother are being mistreated at home?"<p>

"They're faking." Albus announced much to Severus and Minerva's disdain. "Petunia has provided a loving home for them since the day they arrived."

"Have you ever done an in-home check in?" scowled Minerva. "Perhaps Petunia is not the problem."

"I haven't had to." Albus shrugged. "Arabella is a truly reliable source. She's said the twins always appear cheerful when she sees them."

"Albus, I don't believe-"

"Hush now, Minerva." Albus smiled, "I value her words and know she speaks the truth."

"We really ought to do an in home check on them. The bruise I saw certainly did not look like a mark a girl of Iris' stature could create." Minerva said.

"I was told Harry fell down a flight of stairs." Severus added, "The stories don't match up. They are lying through their teeth."

"No need to jump to conclusions." Albus sighed.

"Albus, I feel we will have to do something rash if they are not checked on while home." Minerva narrowed her eyes at him, her voice stern in warning, "Perhaps Severus would make a more fitting guardian."

"Minerva, you can't be serious." Dumbledore grimaced, "Severus doesn't know what being a parent is like."

"Oh yes, Albus, I simply can." Minerva answered. "And you wouldn't know either so don't you dare start with that. I'm not afraid to get the Ministry involved with the twins' welfare if I must."


	16. End, Year 1

I never imagined the twins could get into trouble while at school. There was one letter that stood out: A message saying Harry was put in the hospital wing because the man who killed his parents tried to kill him again. He and Iris were alright and mostly unharmed. If anything, they would arrive home a bit shaken from the interaction.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Potter?" Severus called during the attendance without looking up. Class with the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors was never uneventful.<p>

"Here sir." Harry grumbled.

"Miss Potter?" He raised an eyebrow and looked up from the list, waiting for the redhead to raise her hand.

"Here!" Iris chirped, grinning widely at her accomplishment. The class gasped and stared at her with a shocked expression.

"She spoke!" Seamus Finnegan announced.

Iris suppressed her grin and shrunk back in her seat. She was finally beginning to feel confident about herself. It took almost the entire school year to gain enough confidence to speak up and the wordless mastery of countless simple spells, but she was proud of her one worded answer.

"Weasley." Severus said when the class quieted down. He was proud of Iris. "Everyone is here for once. Get to work."

* * *

><p>Iris chewed on her lip. Harry was supposed to meet her for dinner over an hour ago. He, Ron, and Hermione were nowhere to be found.<p>

Growing impatient, she rose from her seat at the Slytherin table and approached the Gryffindors.

"D-D-Dean, have you seen my br-brother or any of his friends?" Dean gave her a confused look. She was the only Slytherin first year girl who could kindly converse with members outside the house.

"Not since breakfast." He shrugged. "He and Ron haven't been in the dorm since this morning."

"Oh." Iris frowned. She would look in library and quidditch pitch before getting nervous to the point of needing to go to a head of house about their mysterious disappearance.

Several hours would pass before the redhead decided to approach a professor. She appeared outside of Professor McGonagall's office around 10:30 that night and gave the door a timid knock. The woman opened the door and gave Iris a surprised look.

"Miss Potter, why aren't you in bed?" She murmured, "It's almost too late for you to be out of your dorm."

"Have you seen Harry?" Iris asked loudly. "I can't find him anywhere. Dean doesn't know where he and Ron could be and they weren't in the library and I'm really worried and afraid he might have-" Her words were spoken much too quickly for the professor to comprehend. She had no choice but to interrupt the girl who never held a conversation with her.

"Miss Potter, calm down." She spoke softly. Iris appeared to be on the verge of tears. "You are afraid he may have..?"

"May have g-gone looking for the st-stone." Iris whimpered. "What if he gets k-k-killed?"

Minerva's face paled. The trio must have been serious when they told her they needed to speak to Albus. Would they really do something so dangerous? After facing a troll and surviving a detention in the forbidden forest, Minerva could only assume the three were daring enough to do so.

"I'll have to contact the headmaster at once." She announced. "Miss Potter, please get Professor Snape for me."

"Y-yes ma'am." Iris gasped and ran off, arriving out of breath outside Snape's office.

"Professor there's an emergency." She barged right into the room. Iris inhaled deeply and wiped tears away from her eyes. "M-m-my brother and his friends are g-g-gone, st-st-st-stone."

"They what?" Severus looked alarmed. "Does Professor McGonagall know?" Iris managed to nod in response. "Come, let's head to her office. Expect to do some more talking." He needed to stay calm in front of his goddaughter. She was too fragile to appear anything but confident in front of when her brother's life was involved.

The three would attempt to contact Dumbledore and hope for the best.

* * *

><p>[And this is where you grab a copy of the first Harry Potter book to familiarize yourself with Harry, Ron, and Hermione's adventures on the third floor. In short, they get past Fluffy, survive the Devil's Snare, catch a key, nearly get killed by chess pieces, pass Quirrel's troll, walk through fire, destroy the man with two faces, and save the stone. The next part of this chapter will start now, shortly after Harry is put in the hospital wing and just before Albus speaks to him. I didn't feel the need to quote Queen Rowling word for word.]<p>

* * *

><p>Harry slowly came to his senses. His vision faded from black to the blurred appearance of the Hospital Wing. He moved to sit up and was pushed back down; pounced by his sister.<p>

"You twit." Iris gasped out. A fresh wave of tears poured from her eyes. "You almost d-died."

"Nice to see you too, sis." Harry groaned. "Lighten up a little." He didn't dare ask her anything about the stone, feeling that she likely didn't know or care enough about it to tell him.

"D-don't tell m-me to l-lighten up." Iris hissed. "You d-didn't tell me w-where you were and almost d-d-died. What if he k-killed you?"

"I'm sorry." He frowned, "I didn't want to worry you or put you in danger."

Harry was saved from Iris' disapproval by the appearance of the headmaster.

"Good afternoon, Harry and Iris." He grinned.

"Does Q-Quirrel have the stone?" Harry blurted out.

"Calm down, Harry." Albus murmured, "You're a little behind, dear boy."

"Then who?" Harry asked, "Sir, I d-"

"Please relax, Harry, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out." The headmaster spoke all too calmly.

Harry gulped and looked around. A table beside his bed was covered with candies.

"Your friends g-gave you those." Iris whispered. She was now seated at the end of her brother's hospital bed. "You've been here for thr-three days."

"Three days?" Harry asked. Iris nodded grimly.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will be happy to hear you've come around." Albus added. "They were quite worried."

"But the stone, sir." Harry interjected.

"You did well on your own, Harry. Quirrel didn't take it. The stone has been destroyed. The process nearly killed you. Although I assume your sister's outburst made you aware of that."

"But your friend…" Harry tilted his head.

"He and his wife have enough elixir to settle their affairs. They will die. It will seem as though they were going to sleep. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

Iris and Harry had identical looks of shock. The headmaster and the twins exchanged words about the stone and the mirror. It wasn't long until the conversation needed to come to a close.

"Enough questions, I suggest you and your sister dig into some of the sweets your friends left you."

"C-Couldn't w-we stay here for the summer?" Harry stammered just before the headmaster turned to leave.

"No, I'm afraid you must return to your aunt and uncle's." The headmaster sighed. "You are safest there."

"You're wrong, sir." Harry and Iris spoke at the same time. It was a brave, yet necessary move in potentially earning some safety over the summer.

"No no, dears." He earned a glare from each twin. "I know what is best for you and Iris. You must go home this summer."

* * *

><p>"Oh, cheer up Harry." Ron jokingly punched Harry's shoulder. "It's only the summer holidays. I'm an owl away if your relatives get you down."<p>

"Me too!" Hermione grinned. "If you don't write or call me…" The trio sat in a train compartment. Halfway home.

"Call?" Ron looked perplexed. "What's call?"

"Don't worry about it." Harry frowned, "I can't use the phone anyway."

"I'll tell you later." Hermione pat Ron's shoulder. "So what are your plans for the summer? My family is visiting France."

"My brothers are putting me through Quidditch training." Ron frowned. "I don't trust Fred and George."

"I expect I'll be outside a lot." Harry shrugged. "Iris and I have a few books to read." He didn't mention the large list of chores they'd have. "I should probably change into my muggle clothes." He added when no one asked questions.

* * *

><p>Iris shakily changed into one of her dresses. It was a little small now. She made a mental note to see if she could exchange galleons for muggle money while home. Maybe she could buy clothes that actually fit.<p>

"I bet you can visit." Pansy smiled at Iris once everyone in the compartment was done changing out of their school robes. "I'm sure my parents won't mind having you over."

"I-I'll try t-to." Iris said. "I d-d-don't know if m-my u-uncle w-will let me."

"I'll owl you." Pansy announced. "Harry will let you borrow Hedwig, right?"

"Yeah." She sighed. The train pulled into the station soon after. The Slytherin girls gathered their trunks and exited the train. Pansy lingered behind to ensure she had a moment alone with Iris. The girl lowered her trunk to the ground and quickly pulled Iris into a hug.

"Don't let your relatives get you down." She whispered once Iris appeared to recover from the surprise contact. "And owl me, okay?"

"Kay." Iris nodded. "I n-need to g-g-go." She added with a frown, "I can't k-keep my u-uncle waiting."

She pulled away from Pansy and grabbed her trunk, pulling it to where Harry and his friends were.

"Ready?" Iris asked when she caught her brother's eye.

"Ready." He said and hugged Iris. "They don't know we can't use magic."

Iris looked confused but the look was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"You're right." She laughed. "M-maybe this summer w-will actually be fun."


	17. The Twelfth Birthday

_June 30, 1992_

Harry and Iris took a deep breath and ran through the barrier that separated the wizarding and muggle world.

"They know we're out today, right?" Harry asked after a quick glance around the station showed that the family was nowhere in sight.

"They should," Iris spoke softly. "H-Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah, sis?" He answered.

"You should t-take the cl-cloak out of your tr-trunk before they get here. Stick it under your shirt. It'll c-come in handy if he c-comes home in a bad mood."

Harry didn't answer and quickly grabbed the cloak from his trunk and stuffed it down his shirt moments before Vernon and Dudley appeared.

"Welcome back," Vernon smirked. Harry and Iris shrunk back. "Harry, I'll take your trunk. Dudley will help you, Iris."

"No I won't," Dudley whimpered and gave his cousin a look of disgust. He pressed his hands to his bottom, apparently remembering the run in with Hagrid.

The twins stifled a laugh and looked away from the two until they were able to control their emotions.

"It's okay, we c-can push them ourselves," Harry murmured. "Thanks for offering though." He and Iris took hold of their trunks and led the way. Petunia was waiting for them in the car.

Vernon was kind enough to help them load their trunks in back of the car. Iris and Harry held onto their pets and got in the car. Dudley sat behind his mother. He didn't want to sit with his cousins and put up a fight until his father threatened to leave him there.

"I want no funny business," Vernon grunted once they left the parking lot.

"Only if you agree to treat Iris and me kindly," Harry snapped. Vernon slammed down on the breaks. Dudley and Petunia whimpered.

"You dare talk back at me?" He growled. Petunia leaned over to keep a hand on the steering wheel.

"Vernon, this really isn't the time," She said. "They just got home and we don't need the whole family to die in a car accident. Pay attention to the road."

"Sorry, love," Vernon sighed and refocused. Harry knew he shouldn't continue but he needed to have the final say.

"Yes, I dare. Otherwise Iris and I will turn you into dung beetles," Iris nodded her head. The threat was well beyond their level of magic but the family didn't know that. "Or we could fully turn you into a pig. We know they couldn't fully remove the tail, Dudley."

"Mummy, I don't want them in the car anymore," Dudley wailed. Harry grinned at his cousin's reaction. Being the tormenter instead of the child cowering in fear felt weird.

"Enough," Vernon barked. "Not another word or the summer will be spent in your room."

Harry glared into the rear view mirror and stayed silent for the rest of the car ride. Dudley sniffled the whole way home.

"Out," Vernon growled once the car was parked.

"But we don't have our trunks," Harry answered, glaring deeply at his uncle.

"You won't need them this summer. Now get inside," The uncle glared down at his nephew. Iris already darted inside and upstairs. Vernon still scared her.

"But we have homework!" Harry cried out.

"Do I look like I care?" Vernon ushered Harry inside and locked the car. "I'll deal with your stuff later. I make the rules here."

"No, sir," Harry muttered and stormed upstairs.

* * *

><p>The twins didn't leave their room until Vernon screamed for them to get downstairs. They had nothing to unpack besides the cloak and their jackets. The two ran downstairs and skidded into the kitchen, panting.<p>

"You called?" Harry asked.

"I've locked your trunks and supplies in the cupboard," Vernon smugly announced. "You can have them when you leave in September."

Harry and Iris wore identical scowls. Vernon expected them to retort or look crestfallen from the announcement. Instead they simply set their jaws, ground their teeth and remained silent.

"I expect you to be on your best behavior all summer," Vernon continued. "Especially the next month or so since I may have a very important meeting that could potentially affect my job. You two will keep the house clean until the time for it comes."

"Yes, sir," Harry sighed. Iris nodded to show she was listening.

"Now back to your room. Expect a list of chores in the morning," The uncle barked. "They will be completed before I come home."

* * *

><p><em>July 28, 1992<em>

"Move it, Potter," Dudley growled from the top of the stairs. Iris exited her bedroom and was about to go downstairs. She made the mistake of departing the moment her cousin decided to leave the upstairs bathroom and now stood frozen, tense with fear.

"I said move," The cousin grunted and gave her a shove. Iris was sent toppling down the stairs. The descent made enough noise to get Harry and Petunia over to see what happened. Dudley stood shocked at the top of the stairs.

"I didn't mean to," He cried out and backed into his parent's room. Petunia and Harry stood over Iris, waiting for her to move. She lay slumped over on the ground, her back facing upward.

"Iris," Harry whispered and bent down to touch his sister. She flinched away from him and curled into herself.

"It hurts," She whispered and cradled her arm. She was refusing to look down at it.

"Iris, can you stand?" The aunt asked.

The girl shook her head. It was clear she was fighting back tears. The majority of the damage from the fall was taken by her right arm.

"N-n-no," She wailed, finally moving to sit up. Harry wrapped an arm around her and held her close, only flinching back when he caught sight of her arm.

"It looks… Broken," He whispered. Petunia bit back a groan.

"Let me see," She demanded in a harsh whisper. Harry helped Iris to her feet and kept his arms around her. His sister seemed too shocked to function.

He pushed her arm toward their aunt and gave Iris a squeeze when she went to shrink back from the wave of pain that rushed up her arm.

_Shit._ Petunia thought, glancing away from Iris. Her wrist was useless and dangling limply.

"Harry, stay with her," She sighed, saying through gritted teeth, "I need to call your uncle." Harry and Iris' faces paled.

"Please don't," Iris cried out. "I… I don't need…" It was too late though. Petunia already left the room.

"Hi, can I talk to Vernon Dursley please?" Petunia's voice was heard from the kitchen. "Yes, I'm aware he goes on lunch break in an hour. It's a family emergency. Okay, thank you."

There was a moment of silence.

"Vernon, I need to take Iris to the hospital," Petunia spoke into the receiver.

"What do you mean?" Vernon grunted over the phone.

"She… There was an accident," Petunia needed to carefully choose her words. "Her wrist is broken, love."

"You can't just take her to the hospital," Vernon groaned. "What if they ask questions?"

"Yes, I can," Petunia answered sternly. "We'll say their parents are on vacation in the states. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Fair enough," Vernon sighed. He slammed the phone down on the receiver after that. "Sorry," He added after and glanced at Mr. Mason.

The man stopped by to begin discussing drill orders. "My niece took a tumble and may have broken her wrist. My wife called to let me know she was going to the hospital."

* * *

><p>"Iris, Harry, Dudley," Petunia called, "Get in the car." There were no questions to be asked about the reason for going. The family got in the car and Petunia drove to the hospital. They arrived at the emergency room soon after and the aunt was given the challenge of explaining why there was nothing on file for iris.<p>

"Their parents are on vacation in the states," Petunia motioned at the twins. "We don't have the keys to the house. Otherwise I'd have her information with me. She and her brother are here for the week and returning home soon after." The receptionist raised an eyebrow and didn't question it.

"A nurse will be with you in a moment," She announced.

The twins and the two Dursleys settled into chairs in the waiting room. Iris cradled her arm to her chest and sniffled a few times. Petunia cast Iris a seemingly worried glance before coddling Dudley.

"I'll give you sweets once we're home, son," She muttered before her son was given the chance to whine. "I'm sorry I interrupted your television time."

Harry and Iris silently watched while people passed through the set of double doors in and out of whatever was on the other side of it. It was the first doctor's visit they could remember.

"Mrs. Dursley?" A woman exited the doors and called out. "We'll see you and Miss Potter now."

Petunia cast a glance at the Potters and grasped hold of Dudley's hand.

"Come along, you two," She called to the twins and followed after the woman.

"Iris, can I ask that you sit on the table please?" The nurse gave Petunia a questioning glance when the girl silently did as asked. "What seems to be the matter?"

"Her arm hurts," Harry answered for his sister. "And she's shy in front of strangers. I think she broke her wrist."

The nurse seemed shocked but said nothing in regards to Harry speaking.

"Can I see your arm?" She asked Iris. The redhead timidly reached her arm forward.

"I'm going to have to touch you," She added and gingerly ran her fingers along the length of Iris' arm.

Iris winced and moved to pull her arm back. A stern look from Petunia caused her to whimper and hold still.

"She's definitely injured," The nurse grimaced. "Can I ask where the burn on her hand came from?"

"An accident," Petunia huffed. "At least that's what her parents told my husband and me."

"I see," The nurse nodded. "We'll have to take an x-ray. I need you to sign a form and accompany her. A nurse will come to keep an eye on your boys. They may watch the tele if they want to."

Dudley grinned and rushed toward the television set. Harry, however, remained seated and was giving Iris a supportive smile. Hopefully she wouldn't freak out without him.

The three returned half an hour later and the nurse left, telling Petunia that the head nurse would soon be with them. The children were watching television.

Iris was holding a bag of ice to her wrist when the head nurse entered the room. She and Harry shared a similarly shocked appearance. She looked like Madam Pomfrey.

"Iris, I've looked over your x-rays and am sorry to inform you that your wrist is broken in two different spots," She didn't acknowledge the twins in any way besides that. Madam Pomfrey spent her summers nursing at muggle hospitals. She was on call in Hogwarts when emergencies involving students of the magical community came about.

Iris and Harry groaned. Vernon was not going to be happy. The twins refused to call the nurse by name for fear of Petunia realizing they knew her from school. Anything out of the ordinary and the two women might end up arguing.

"A-a-are you s-s-sure, Ma'am?" Harry stammered. Iris' face was pale and shocked looking.

"Positive," The woman answered. The rest of the afternoon was spent interviewing Petunia about Iris' wellbeing and making sure the injury got bandaged and placed in a cast. Madam Pomfrey wasn't allowed to give away her knowledge of the twins to Petunia but Severus and Minerva were certainly going to get an earful once she returned to the school.

The ride home was eerily silent. Iris' arm was wrapped in a pink cast that reached up to her shoulder. She appeared to be a little happier but knew going home would be challenge.

Vernon was bound to be upset with her for allowing herself to be injured to the point to needing a hospital visit. The twins' severe injuries usually went by unnoticed and untreated. He was already home when Petunia pulled into the driveway.

Harry was the first to exit the car. He walked to the side Iris sat on and opened the door for her, slipping his hand into her good one before they entered the house. They took five steps inside before Vernon called for a family meeting. He didn't begin until everyone was seated in the living room.

"We have a change of plans," He glared directly at Iris. "Mr. Mason expects to meet the girl at Thursday's dinner. We need to get her an acceptable outfit. I expect you to speak, girl. Otherwise I'll make you wish you'd never been born. Don't give me a reason to lay a hand on you and your brother. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," Iris answered in a just audible whisper. She wasn't looking forward to her birthday now that she was joining the family for dinner. Harry had plans for the two of them to do while they were required to remain in their room.

"And Harry," Vernon narrowed his eyes. "Where will you be during the whole dinner?"

"In my room making no noise and pretending I don't exist," The bespectacled boy muttered under his breath.

"Excellent," Vernon grinned. "Now go to your room both of you."

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Minerva," Madam Pomfrey announced at dinner that night. The staff was gathered in the Great Hall after a meeting involving planning for September. "I had the Potters as patients today. I needed to treat Iris for a broken limb and the muggles couldn't explain how it happened. She and Harry wouldn't say either. She also had a mysterious scar from a burn along the length of her forearm. I swear they're being mistreated at home or neglected at the very least."<p>

Minerva resisted the urge to groan. If only Albus took the time to listen to her and Severus' complaints throughout the school year. Iris and Harry would have received proper treatment.

"Severus," Minerva beckoned the potions master over toward where she and Poppy sat. "Can I have a word with you?" The man nodded and approached her.

"What seems to be the matter, Minerva?" His voice had iciness to it.

"I have a job for you," She answered. "Are you free Friday afternoon?"

"I should be," Severus tilted his head to the side. "May I ask why?"

"Why don't you drop in on your goddaughter and her brother?" Minerva's voice was a harsh whisper that was only meant for Severus' ears. "Poppy claims the girl was treated at the hospital today and appeared to be suffering from neglect. Do not harm the muggles if things are out of hand."

"Did they recognize her?" Severus raised an eyebrow at the two women.

"I'm not sure," Madam Pomfrey spoke up. "I didn't make a point to say my surname. Harry seemed shocked; although I'm not sure if that was a reaction to me or his sister being taken to the hospital..."

* * *

><p><em>July 31, 1992<em>

"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not here," Harry grumbled. The night of the dinner arrived. It just so happened to be his and Iris' birthday as well but his aunt and uncle did nothing to acknowledge it.

"Right you are, boy," Vernon grunted. "And Iris?" His eyes focused on the redhead. She was going to be dressed in a light blue gown for the evening. She would wear a pair of too-large jeans and an old t-shirt until dinner.

"I'll be offering t-t-to take p-plates back to the k-kitchen and I'll answer any questions I am asked," The redhead whispered.

"Excellent. I'm off to get jackets for Dudders and me," The uncle grinned. "You two listen to your aunt and stay out of the way unless she asks you to help."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," The twins sighed. It was going to be a long day. Harry was slightly envious of Iris. At least she wasn't going to spend the whole night pretending she didn't exist.

"Iris, could you switch over the laundry for me?" Petunia softly addressed the girl. "Take your time though." She didn't need Iris further injuring her wrist by rushing.

The redhead nodded and darted out of the room. Harry decided to venture outside. He sung happy birthday under his breath and lay down in the grass, staring blankly at a hedge. Two eyes stared right back at him.

Harry inhaled sharply and shook his head, closing his eyes. His eyes opened and the bush was still staring at him. The eyes were the size of tennis balls and disappeared when Dudley appeared in the yard.

"I know what day it is!" A voice drifted into Harry's thoughts and made him jump up, staring directly into his cousin's eyes.

"Congratulations," Harry muttered sarcastically. "You finally learned the days of the week."

"It's your birthday," Dudley grinned. "And you and Iris aren't getting anything. Why haven't your friends sent you anything? Do you even have friends?"

Harry's face with red with anger and embarrassment. He was aware that he and Iris hadn't received a single letter from any of their friends. The reminder made his insides twist. It was a painful thing to not receive any word from the friends he made at school. Maybe they decided he and Iris were too weird to be friends with.

"Better not let your mum hear you talking about my friends and school," Harry shrugged.

"Why were you staring at the hedge?" Dudley asked and rolled his eyes.

"I was wondering what spell would be best for lighting it on fire," Harry grinned.

"You c-c-can't d-do th-that," His cousin gasped out and backed away from Harry. "D-dad said he'd k-kick you out. You and Iris have n-nowhere else t-to g-go." Harry bit back a laugh.

"Hocus pocus," He announced loudly.

"M-MUUUM," Dudley cried out. "MUUUM! He's doing you-know-what." Petunia appeared in the doorway with a soapy frying pan in hand. Harry had to duck a light blow from the frying pan. The hedge was unharmed, he and Petunia knew no magic happened, and he was given work to do.

"Trim the hedges, clean the windows, weed the garden, and make sure my plants get watered," The aunt hissed. "You will not eat again until the chores are finished. Don't joke around like that ever again."

"Yes Aunt Petunia, sorry Aunt Petunia," Harry groaned. Iris appeared to be struggling with sweeping the floor. She still had laundry to finish and a dessert to check on. The twins were kept busy until just before the Masons were due for arriving.

"Iris, Harry," Petunia barked. The twins entered the room. "Remove your shoes." The words were directed at Harry. "And walk on the newspaper."

Harry groaned. Petunia handed a plate with a piece of toast and a few pieces of cheese on it to her niece and nephew.

"Eat," She whispered. Harry and Iris gulped down the meager meal. "Harry, go upstairs. I don't want to hear a single sound from up there. We all know how your uncle gets when he doesn't get his way."

Iris and Harry gulped and nodded. Vernon's rage was always the worst when something bad happened. The two ran upstairs and shut the door to the room behind them. Iris changed into her gown and stuck on the shoes Petunia bought her. She brushed her hair out and gave Harry a tight hug.

"Please behave," Iris whispered and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

"GIRL," Vernon's voice boomed up the stairs. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE. I will make you and Harry wish you'd never been born if either of you ruin my night."

Iris shuddered and gave Harry one last hug. The dinner began with Dudley loudly welcoming the Masons into their home. Iris curtsied at the door and complimented Mrs. Mason's dress and the forced family bonding began.

Harry went to collapse on the bed he and Iris shared and bit back a shout. Something was already on it. A green creature with large eyes stared up at him. It was the thing he saw outside and wasn't there while Iris was.

"Harry Potter!" The creature squeaked and bowed. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir. Such an honor…"

Harry and the house elf conversed for a while until Dobby thought it was a brilliant idea to sprint downstairs. Harry shakily chased after him and skidded to a halt just outside the kitchen.

Aunt Petunia's pudding masterpiece was floating midair, making its way toward the ceiling.

"Please, don't," Harry croaked out.

"I- I'll cl-clear a few plates," Iris' voice shook as she stood up. Why was the pudding floating, what was the green creature controlling it, where was Harry, and why hadn't anyone else noticed?

"Please do," Petunia offered Iris a small smile. The dining conversation carried on. None of the adults were aware of what was going to happen next.

"Then Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry Potter's own good," Iris heard the green thing say. There was a crack like a whip and the pudding fell to the ground, splattering everywhere. Dobby was gone. Iris had only just entered the kitchen. Harry was covered in it.

Iris shrieked along with everyone else in the dining room. Pudding was everywhere. It took all her control to keep from bursting into tears and disappearing to her room. She and Harry were in more trouble than they'd ever been in their entire lives.

Uncle Vernon immediately entered the kitchen. He found Iris and Harry trembling with shock. The Mason's watched from the dining room.

"Just wait until they leave," Vernon muttered darkly and forced a mop into Harry's hands. "I expect the place spotless."

"Oh Iris," Petunia's sickly sweet voice was heard. The girl unsteadily turned on her heel to look at her aunt. "Go change out of that dress and set some stain remover on it. I wouldn't want to see it ruined after only wearing it once."

The Masons were ushered back into the dining room. Harry began cleaning and Iris changed into her school uniform minus the tie. It was the only semi-nice outfit she owned that fit her correctly. Vernon would be livid about the dress. She just knew it. The tag was still attached and now it was a mess, no chance of returning. At least her cast was mostly clear.

She brought it to the laundry room and set it in the sink, filling up water and placed the solution Petunia taught her to use to get rid of the toughest of stains all over the dress. The fleeting moment of happiness and an almost realistic family life was nice while it lasted but now she needed to help Harry.

"It's just my nephew. He's horribly disturbed - doesn't like strangers," Vernon smoothed over the kitchen catastrophe. All was well until an owl flew into the room and dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head.

Mrs. Mason screamed and fled from the room. Mr. Mason stayed just long enough to ask if they were playing a joke on his wife before leaving the house. Harry and Iris were pale as ghosts and staring at their uncle from the half-clean kitchen.

Vernon advanced on them, letter in hand, and hit Iris over the head with it. The girl whimpered and retreated backward. He then shoved Harry and forced the letter into his hand. The mop Harry held clattered to the ground.

"Read it," Vernon hissed. There was a demonic glint in his eyes. He was angrier than the time he blamed the twins on his failure to get a raise. "Go on, read it. Out loud."

Harry shakily opened the letter and looked it over. Unfortunately it wasn't a birthday card. He gulped and opened his mouth but no words came out. Vernon ripped the letter from his hands and growled after reading it.

"You brats never said you weren't allowed to use magic," Vernon said and took a step forward. The twins were cornered against the cupboard. There was nowhere to go. Their uncle would show no mercy.

There was an unbearable silence then Vernon began to laugh hysterically. He unhooked his belt from around his pants and loomed over the cowering twelve year olds. A whipping was definitely not their ideal birthday gift.

He snapped the belt once and reeled his arm back, ready to release the blow and not caring who it hit. They both deserved it after all the ungrateful years they spent in his home.

"Vernon Dursley," A deep voice boomed, "I suggest you lower that belt right now."

* * *

><p>~ Fin ~<p>

_Congratulations, you have reached the end of Petunia's Duo Dilemma Year One. Expect the start of year two in a fanfic in close proximity to you in the near future. Reviews are appreciated._


	18. A Sequel?

The sequel to Petunia's Duo Dilemma has been published.

* * *

><p>To reiterate my author's note from the first chapter of part two:<p>

I will be working a lot this summer and have no idea when my next update will be. I will hopefully have something up every other week but I am **_not_** making promises. I plan to have at least 1000 words for each update and will not post anything unless the next chapter is already halfway written.

I am a college student who writes for fun and does not spend every waking moment working on fanfics. Please keep that in mind before getting snarky about how scattered my updates can get.


End file.
